Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid
by Boogermeister
Summary: Note: not a sequel. Yusei, an unique vampire hybrid is being used by the hunters as experiments. But they want to experiment more with a use of a psychic. How will they escape from clutches of the hunters after that experiment is done? Note: not a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

,It's been over a year!(i'm sorry) but just this weekend I've been thinking about this fic as I was watching YGO:5Ds. I hope this is good for you. it's still under construction since i don't know most of the characters

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 1**

Yusei- age 18

Akiza-18

Rua(leo) and Ruka(luna)-11

Jack-18

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neo Domino, an almost futuristic-looking city that is full of vibrant and energetic people, especially at nighttime when the entire population can walk around with no fear. That is because there are only humans living in the city; over a generation ago, winged blood-sucking demons known as vampires were rampaging over the human side until the Hunter Federation eradicated most of them. What's left of them were forced to live in an artificial island called the Satellite, seperated almost completely from the human.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An eighteen-year-old man was restrained on a table as scientists dressed as surgeons examined his face; they shined a small light at his dark cobalt eyes to see the angry reactions. They then examined his teeth, despite the man's mild protest; his canines was slightly longer and sharper then normal humans' should. The scientists then proceed to stick round patches with wires on his bare chest to monitor his heart and pulse rate. The man sighed angrily as he glanced around the blank colorless room, Every month for the past few years, the Hunter Federation takes him from his home to physically examine him and observe his behavior.

That's because he is a vampire/human hybrid, but he was more vampire than human since one of his parents was a pureblooded vampire. He was a extremely rare specimen that the president of the Hunter Federation wanted to observe greatly. Finally, the examination was over when the scientists took off the restraints off the man's wrists, ankles, and waist. The man quickly sat up as he fixed up his jet-black hair that was spiked at the side and had golden streaks. He then touched the left side of his face, which had a long, slightly jagged tattoo across his eye and down his cheek as well as a small triangular tattoo underneath that eye. As being more vampire than human, he have black wings on his back that are poorly underdeveloped.

As usual after the procedure, he glared at the door as if he dredged for the arriving person. That person shortly arrived, a man in his mid to late thirties; his pale grey hair tied in a pony and his eyes were the same color. He walked up, slightly smiling, to the hybrid, with his arms behind his back. But the hybrid knew what happened to his left arm but rather not care about.

"Mr. Yusei," the man called to the hybrid, who glared at him coldly. "Mr. Yusei, you must stop being so agitated during your monthly exam. It's very hard to tell if your functions are normal." Yusei responded by quietly cracking his knuckles but he dare not to attack the man, since he is the president. Also, if he _did_ try to attack him, the scientists nearby will shoot him down since they were hunters, as well.

"Can I leave now, Mr. Goodwin?" growled Yusei, standing up as he reached for his shirt and jacket at a nearby table.

"After I ask you of this suggestion," replied Mr. Goodwin but Yusei planned to ignore it as he put on his black shirt. "You're already an adult, and as a young man, you should have _certain_ feelings towards the female side." Yusei immediately stopped at the sleeve of his jacket as he glanced back at the president.

"Are you suggesting I should get a girl to fuck with?"

"No, what I meant was, I want you to become a breeding specimen," the president rephrased, but the hybrid heard it the different way. "It would be interesting to see another kind of hybrid such as yourself in a structured habitat so it can be observed." Yusei narrowed his eyes and shook his head as he put on his jacket, which covered his deformed wings.

"You humans are a sick fuck, you know that," he growled. "You like to see monsters and beasts having sex like it's a goddamn zoo."

"Must I remind you that you are part human, as well?" questioned Mr. Goodwin, smirking. "The reason we're observing you is because you're the rarest type of vampire/human hybrid, in which one of your parents was half -vampire, half-human, and the other was a full-blooded vampire. With you, being one-fourth human, we need to know if you have the same blood hunger as any other vampires as well as the same weakness towards silver."

"And you already gotten your answers," Yusei retorted, almost baring his fangs. "I have a need for blood as the other vampires and you found out that silver takes a while to burn me. I don't need to be reminded that I'm part human." He then walked past the president and towards the door. He knew that Mr. Goodwin has something up his sleeves, but not like that. He also knew that whenever he leaves after his exams, a big, ugly, fugly policeman was waiting for him in a hallway with a big, ugly, fugly grin on his face.

"Well hello, vampire freak," he sneered as he walked up to the hybrid and immediately handcuffed him with silver-alloyed cuffs. Yusei simply glared at the cop then at the cuffs; vampires are weakened by anything made of alloyed silver and Yusei was no exception.

"Yusei," Mr. Goodwin said and Yusei glared back at him. "Don't forget my suggestion. That one is very important for our research such as yourself." The hybrid growled deeply but was quickly reprimanded when the cop held a silver knife-like object by his neck. "Officer Ushio, see to it that Yusei gets home safely," Mr. Goodwin ordered.

"Understood, Mr. Goodwin," smirked Ushio as he forcibly pushed Yusei into walking. Yusei scoffed at the officer's authority, he's just a cop and not an actual vampire hunter. "What, you got nothing to say to me, you freak?" Ushio questioned as they continued walking and Yusei responded by baring his lengthened fangs. Those often startled the officer, but he recovered by kicking the hybrid. "I'm tired of you doing that," he grunted. "Do that again and I'll blow your fucking brain out."

"You do that, and then you have to answer to Mr. Goodwin why you killed his special specimen," Yusei smirked, a rare thing he does these days. "I bet that you'll be on your hands and knees, begging for your life, let alone your job."

"Shut up, you goddamn freak," Ushio muttered as he pushed the hybrid again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young woman, about eighteen years old, started her new job as a vampire hunter a few weeks ago. She was recruited by the Hunter Federation because of her unique ability; she was a psychic. Her powers was stronger than her parents' and had to be controlled by a device in a form of a large hairclip planted in her maroon hair. So far in her job, she only killed two vampires but as of tonight she didn't find any monsters . . . . until her deep amber eyes met the dark cobalt.

She was walking towards the entrance doors of the Federation headquarter when it suddenly opened and she almost bumped into the colbalt-eyed man. "Oh, I'm very sorry," she said but the man quickly glanced away as he continued to walk, followed by Officer Ushio. "What's he arrested for?" she said after noticing the handcuffs on the man's wrists.

"Oh, you're the new hunter," Ushio scoffed. "He didn't get arrested. That's the President's specimen; he's a vampire/ human hybrid freak."

"A hybrid?" questioned the woman. Yusei stopped walking and glanced at the new hunter.

"Are you curious how I look?" he asked as he fully turned around. The woman took a full view of the man, from the tattoo on his face to the muscles slightly visible under his shirt to the deep, serious colbalt eyes . . . .

"Okay, enough show and tell," grunted Ushio as he pushed Yusei to continue walking. "If you want to know about this freak, ask the president." The officer walked away, as the woman continued to look on.

"Ahem!" The woman was suddenly starled at a voice before turning around. A short man, looking like a ugly elf with a bad make-up, stood authoritively in front of her. "Miss Akiza," he snobbishly said, "you want to speak with the president, yes?

"Um, yes . . .?" Akiza answered unsurely, which made the man to make a 'hmph' sound.

"Very well, then," he said as he walked towards the doors, along with Akiza. They walked through the hallways after reaching a certain floor until they reached the president's office. "Mr. Goodwin, Miss Akiza is here to see you," the short man said as they entered the well-furnished office. Mr. Goodwin was sitting at his desk and reading through some files when he looked up.

"Ah, Miss Akiza, so glad to see you," smiled the grey-haired man. "Lazar, you may leave." The short man nodded and left the office, closing the door. "Miss Akiza, I know that you're new here for a while, and I forgot to mention the fact we not only protect Neo Domino from the vampires, but we keep an observation on the remaining vampires. I believe you've met the vampire/human hybrid not long ago, no?"

"Uh, yes, but what make him different?" Akiza asked; she was taught that vampire/human hybrids were nothing new to the hunters and were just as deadly as full-blooded vampires since the hybrids were usually immune to silver.

"He's only one-fourth human," Mr. Goodwin replied, to which the new hunter's eye widened in surprise and confusion. "His unique lineage is perfectly rare since all the other hybrids are the same, being simply half-vampire and half-human. Miss Akiza, your lineage is similar to his because of your special abilities."

"But how does that have to do with me?" questioned Akiza. Mr. Goodwin simply smiled as he stood up and walked up to her.

"My dear, I have a special assignment for you," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I want you to become a breeding specimen for that hybrid and bare him a specially unique child."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

that's the first chapt. also, the reason i didn't update my others fics cuz my first drafts are in storage for a while.

read, review, and no flames.

Also, can you readers tell me about some other cool characters from the show if you watch it ahead of me. i'd like that. and describe them to me, personalities and all, since my audio is not working and i can only watch the show on tv.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still thinking about this fic and it won't go away until i write it

O.C.: Akane- 38, Ichirou- 40

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 2**

Yusei walked through the littered streets of the Satellite, carefully scanning the nearby perimeter surrounding him. He was carrying a meesenger bag full of medical blood bags for him to feed on until the next monthly exam. And because of that, vampire/human hybrids as well as some full-blooded vampires often tried to ambush him for it. Suddenly, a medium-sized rock whizzed towards the side of his head but Yusei immediately dodged it and glared at the direction of where the rock came from.

"Every time, you seem to get more and more better, huh, Yusei?" a voice echoed from the dark alley and a tall man soon appeared. He was about four inches taller than Yusei (guessing), had spikey blonde hair, and dark violet eyes. What is different between him and Yusei was that the man is a pureblood vampire, as his fully formed black wings was folded against his jacket-clad back.

"Don't you get tired of bothering me, Jack?" Yusei asked, annoyed. He and Jack weren't even friends but more of adversaries, as Jack often mocked Yusei's unusual heritage as well as the tattoo on his face. "I'm not in a good mood, so leave me alone," said Yusei as he continued walking.

As usual, Jack followed him as he does every time Yusei came from Neo Domino. "You always said that," he said. "What makes this any different?" Yusei glared at him with a very serious look on his face. Jack raised an eyebow in reaction; it _is_ different. "Do I need to know?" he questioned, with a slight amused tone in his voice.

"No, it's too personal," answered Yusei as he stopped in front of an opened manhole. "One thing I know, humans today are a selfish kind who only cares about their own gains." He then lept down into the manhole, leaving Jack to ponder at the hybrid's statement.

* * *

As usual, vampire/human hybrids followed Yusei in the maze-like underground tunnels, fighting for the medical blood he had in his bag. Yusei knocked several of them down but there was still a dozen more running towards him. He growled as he bared his lengthened fangs at them but it didn't work. Yusei ran further away from the hybrids when suddenly a female vampire knocked most of the hybrids down with a metal staff. She glanced back at Yusei with a smirk on her face.

"Yusei, try using your full strength next time," the woman advised before glaring back at the remaining hybrids with her pale violet eyes. In fear, the rest retreated into the darkness. The female vampire sighed and flipped her long, dark strawberry-blonde hair as she walked up to the serious-faced Yusei. "Oh, come on, is that any way to treat your aunt?" teased the woman as she tapped him on the arm.

"It's not like I'm not grateful, Akane," Yusei said as he and his 'aunt' started to walk. Akane, like Jack, was a pure-blooded vampire. Her dark purple wings folded behind her back while she studied her 'nephew's' face.

"What did those humans do to you this time?" she asked quietly; she sensed someting's different.

"They . . . . they want me to be a breeding specimen," Yusei finally replied after a few minutes of silence. Akane narrowed her eyes in anger.

"Why do they want to do that?" she questioned in disbelief. "Those hunters, they are sick. They are a--"

"A sick fuck." Yusei finished the sentence, as they turned a corner. "I'm not sure who they want me to breed with but Mr. Goodwin wants to create an unique kind of hybrid."

"Such as yourself?" Akane asked. "I know I can't stop the hunters from using you but you must resist that form of experiment. Don't give in to those damn hunters." Yusei nodded in response as he opened his bag and took out two blood bags.

"Here, it's for you and Ichirou," he said and handed them to Akane, who generously took them.

"You're coming to visit us tomorrow, right?" she asked. "Your uncle needs to speak to you."

"If it have to do with my mother, then I can't speak to him," Yusei said, with a hint of anger in his voice. "I still don't think that she's dead."

"But it's been several years since she disappeared," Akane said sadly. "Just try to be reasonable."

"I'm reasonable, but Ichirou simply gave up on his own sister after a few days," said Yusei as they reached a seemingly dead end with a tarp on a wall. "I don't know, but I'll try to see him soon." He then lifted the tarp, revealing another tunnel, and crawled in.

"Such a stubborn kid," Akane muttered as she turned to walk away. "He got that from his uncle. . . . ."

* * *

_"You have a week to think about it. And, regardless of your answer, you have no choice but to do it. Unless you want to go back to _that_ enviroment . . . ."_

Akiza sat on her bedroom floor with her back on the wall. She kept replaying the statements Mr. Goodwin told her; the president of the Hunter Federation wants her to have sex with that vampire/human hybrid, Yusei, so they create a unique hybrid. But why her?

_"You came from a long line of psychics, Akiza. Your lineage is the reason why I wanted to experiment this type of experiment. You're just as unique as Yusei."_

"No, I can't believe this," she muttered as she hugged her raised knees. "He can't do this to me. The president shouldn't threaten me into doing this." She wasn't sure if Yusei is a lustful type of monster, whether it's for blood or for sex. But he didn't look like it despite the fact that he's one-fourth human; even his eyes seem more human than demon . . . .

Akiza suddenly sat up, her face was blushing deeply. _Wait, why am I thinking about him like that_, she thought furiously. _I don't even know him and also, he's a vampire. Vampires don't care about anything but blood comsumption._ She then stood up and stared at her reflection in the mirror behind her. The device in her hair is the only reason she can live normally without hurting anyone anymore. Maybe that's the reason why the Hunter Federation created it for her, so the hybrid can have sex with her without him getting hurt from her psychic powers.

"I wonder if they planned it from the start," muttered Akiza. She crossed her arms over her stomach as she walked towards her bed. She cringed at the thought of a vampire infant growing inside of her. "I can't do it," Akiza muttered as she laid down. "I just can't." But she must, or else.

* * *

Two nights after his examination, Yusei walked towards an abandoned two-story building and opened the door. He made his promise to Akane to visit his uncle, Ichirou, despite his bitter feelings about it. Ichirou is the current leader of all the vampires in the Satellite and is very intolerate of anyone's behaviors around him, especially his own nephew's. Yusei walked inside and went upstairs.

"Good thing you came," a man said quietly as he stood at the top of the stairs. Yusei said nothing as he stood in front of the man; like Yusei, he had tattoos, two triangular ones, underneath his left violet-red eye. The man had short, jet-black hair that was a little spikey on the right side. He quietly walked into a room that barely resembles an office and Yusei followed him.

"Why do you want to see me, Ichirou?" Yusei asked as he sat in an old couch, maintaining distance from his uncle. "Is it important?"

"Don't talk to me in that tone of voice," Ichirou said sternly as he glared at him. "For the past several years, Akane and I are fulfilling our promise to look after you since the loss of your parents--"

"My father is dead but my mother is still alive," Yusei cut him off.

"Yusei, if your mother is still alive, she would have came back long ago," Ichirou argued as he turned his back on him. "I took her place as the vampire leader so I can maintain order."

"What order?" questioned Yusei. "The vampires are roaming around, killing each other over blood. Even the pureblooded ones are questioning your position. After all, _every_ hybrid are marked with a tattoo." His emphasis on 'every' was directly referring to his uncle, who was indeed a half-vampire. Ichirou momentarily touched his tattoo under his left eye before turning around.

"You're wandering away from the subject I want to talk to you about," he said quietly. "It's about what Akane told me a few night before. She said that the Hunter Federation is trying to use you more. Will you become a breeding specimen for them?"

"I'll try to resist that kind of experiment they'll use on me," replied Yusei. "They can't do that to the other specimen they might have."

"I understand, Yusei," Ichirou said as he walked up to his nephew and put his hand on his shoulder. "I care about you, you know that? Me and Akane had raised you as if you were our child. I do believe you care about us, as well."

"Yeah, I do," Yusei replied as he stood up. "See you later."

"'Later' doesn't mean every six months," smirked Ichirou as Yusei left.

* * *

chapt 2 done.

read, review, and no flames.

p.s.: i've been reading YGO 5D's on wiki and it's pretty violent on the second season. wow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello I'm back! I think I can use the character Crow (age 18) in this fic. That's what this one reader suggested. Also I think I can update every four to seven days, depending writer's block or any other situations.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 3**

"It's very good that you agreed to this experiment, Miss Akiza," Lazar smirked as he and Akiza walked through a series of hallways in the Hunter Federation headquaters. "Your cooperation showed your devoution for the president. He is very pround of you." Akiza didn't say anything as they continued walking. Four days after Mr. Goodwin requested the assignment to her, and already the rookie hunter was petrified at her first meeting with the vampire hybrid, Yusei. She wasn't sure if she can do this. Finally, they stopped before a lableless door and Lazar opened it.

"Mr. Yusei, I have a guest for you," sneered the little man as he and Akiza entered; Yusei was standing in the far right corner of the room with his arm crossed. Once again he looked away after quickly glancing at the hunter, who slightly shuddered in anxiety. Lazar quickly left, shutting and bolting the door.

"Uh . . . ." stuttered Akiza as she looked back at the door; there was no handle but the one outside. She then looked at the unique hybrid as she timidly walked towards him.

"You're the new lab rat, huh?" Yusei said suddenly, making the hunter immediately stopped in her tracks. "I assumed the president have another kind of vampire hybrid for me to breed with, but it's just a timid little human girl." That last comment flustered Akiza.

"D-Don't insult me like that, vampire!" she retorted, although her face was starting to blush. "You should know that I am a hunter." Yusei glanced at her, up and down, and cocked his head to the side.

"I highly doubt it," he said as he scratched his hair. "If you're really a hunter, then you would have your weapon out." Akiza immediately panicked; she forgot she was supposed to have her weapon, a gun, in hand when confronting a vampire. "Of all this time we have wasted, you would have been drained of blood," Yusei said, staring at her in an observed manner. "Like I said, you're just a timid little human girl." Suddenly, he advanced forward and stood in front of her. Akiza, out of fright, immediately smacked him across the face in reaction.

Yusei took a step back, rubbing his cheek where he was hit and licking the small trace of blood from his lips. But he was still staring at the heavily blushed girl. "Your heart is beating pretty fast," he said, moving away and walked towards the bolted door. "You must be very devouted to Mr. Goodwin to do this."

"No, I'm doing this for my own rea--" Akiza spoke but stopped when Yusei stared directly at her eyes. "I have no reasons to tell you anything, vampire," she said as she quickly looked away, trying to hide her blushing face.

"I'm not a full-blooded vampire, you know that?" Yusei said. "But I can't deny the human part of me. I act more human than most other hybrids, that is until the hunger comes."

"You're still a vampire if you crave the blood of humans," Akiza pointed out, trying not to look directly at him. "Where's your humanity then?"

"I still have it, it's just that I have some type of anemic convulsion if I don't feed on human blood soon," replied Yusei. He then walked towards the rookie hunter again. "Speaking of which, I need some right now." Akiza panicked once again and reached for her gun this time. But Yusei grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. Akiza shuddered in fear as the hybrid leaned down towards her neck.

"Let go of me!" she yelled but her tone of voice sounded anxious. Yusei breathed in her subtly sweet scent as he forced her wrists above her head with one hand and caressed her hair with the other. Akiza was afraid to stuggle; her mind was rapidly regretting into this experiment.

"Got it." In a matter of two seconds, Yusei let go of Akiza and walked away from her. The rookie blinked in shocked and confusion as she stared at the hybrid kneeling down in front of the bolted door. She then noticed a small hair pin in his hand; he was just being close to her so he can get a hair pin in her hair.

"Hey! Why did you do that for?" yelled Akiza, her face was now blushing in anger. Yusei ignored her as he twisted the small metal and tried to jimmy the keyhole with it. Suddenly, he was greatly shocked the moment he put the metal pin in. Yusei recoiled and glanced at his hand; luckily, he was wearing gloves, as he noticed the slightly burnt fingertips.

"Shit, I guess they put electricity in this one," he muttered as he stood up. Akiza was still fuming at the action he did to her as she walked up to him.

"Hey, you didn't answer me," Akiza scowled at Yusei, who seemed to be unaffected by her rantings. "Why did you get close to me like that? You shouldn't have done that!"

"Hey girl, what's your name?" Yusei asked, completely changing the subject. "You're very interesting." Akiza blushed embarrassingly at that new comment.

"My name's Akiza," she replied anxiously. Yusei then smiled a little.

"I'm Yusei, not 'vampire'," he said, and then he quickly frowned. "It's best that we don't give in to this experiment Mr. Goodwin assigned to us. You think I want to do that to you?" Akiza blinked in surprise at that, she didn't know that the hybrid don't want to have sex with her. Moments later, the door opened, with Officer Ushio rushing in and grabbed Yusei by his jacket collar.

Goddamn it, you freak," Ushio gritted through his teeth at the calm hybrid. "You like to make trouble, don't you? Good thing the president put a silent alarm on that door so a freak like you can be apprhended." He was so focused on Yusei that he almost didn't noticed the rookie hunter. "Huh? What are you doing here with this freak?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, but that cannot be any of your fucking business," Yusei flatly replied. That answer angered the cop.

"What did you say?!"

"He's right, Officer Ushio," Mr. Goodwin suddenly said as he entered. "I'm sorry, but since you're not an actual vampire hunter, you cannot know nothing else except escorting Mr. Yusei to and from the Satellite. That is your job." Ushio scoffed under his breath as he let go of Yusei.

"Understood, Mr. Goodwin," he said as he left. Yusei glared at the president, who was blocking the door. He had no reason to consider of being a breeding specimen, regardless of what the other man have to say.

"Yusei, I believe you've met Miss Akiza," said Mr. Goodwin. "You should consider her with _great_ interest in due time."

"You think I'll actually do it?" questioned Yusei. "You must be fucking crazy if I go through with it. And I don't think this girl will want to go with it, either." Akiza glanced at Yusei then at Mr. Goodwin.

"Both of you have no choice, you will create a new hybrid whether it's natural or technical. I'm sure you don't want plan B, Yusei?" Yusei narrowed his eyes in disgust; he was sick and tired of being physically examined. "Also, I doubt Miss Akiza will turn away from this assignment since she's putting her job on the line." The hybrid glanced at Akiza, who was staring at the floor.

"If that's the case, then I guess she'll have to find a way to make me go with it," he said as he walked past Mr. Goodwin and out the door. The president stared at Akiza and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know that this is difficult but I know you can do it," he smiled. "By doing this, I ensure you that you'll rise through the ranks of hunters." Akiza nodded in agreement, but her mind was still considering the comments Yusei had said.

* * *

"So I've been hearin' rumors that you gonna hafta knock a human girl up!" a vampire/human hybrid smirked as he loomed over Yusei, who was sitting on top of a roof; he had tall, spikey orange hair and dark grey eyes that shined cockiness. His facial tattoos consisted of a triangle and broad line under each of his eyes as well as a M-shaped line and a dot on his forehead. Yusei merely glanced at him before looking back at the night sky.

"How did you heard about it, Crow?" he asked his friend, his tone of voice didn't sound surprised about it. "Did my uncle tell you?"

"Nah, just that words spread quickly 'round here," said Crow as he wandered about with his hands behind the back of his head. "So you're gonna do it?"

"I don't think I will go along with it," Yusei replied once more.

"Hey, what do you know about this human girl?" Crow asked as he turned to him. "I've heard rumors 'bout her, also."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, something 'bout bein' a witch or scary stuff like that," shrugged the hybrid. "Maybe that's why the president wanna create another freak like us, but this time's different."

Yusei bit his lip in regret; almost all of the vampire/human hybrids in the Satellite were poorly experimental results by the Hunter Federation although he himself wasn't. The majority of the hybrids became insane and often killed each other for what little blood available. Luckily, his friend Crow was a natural-born hybrid, just like his mother and uncle, and doesn't give in to his blood thirst easily.

"Crow, this girl--how is she a witch?" Yusei asked as he stood up. Crow looked up in a pondering manner.

"Uh . . . . oh, they said that when she was growin' up, she had such great powers that she almost killed her parents," he answered. "Her parents put her in an institute that said to have tried to control her but she still couldn't be handled."

"Where do you get your information? That story sounds too true," said Yusei.

"Just what I said, words spread quickly 'round here," smirked Crow. "You know, with this breedin' situation, maybe you should just castrate yourself and call it a day, even though it's a win-lose situation for you." Yusei simply punched him in the arm and walked towards the edge of the rooftop.

"Thanks but no thanks," he said as he glanced back at the other hybrid. "Besides, I doubt Mr. Goodwin will control me forever. Not all humans are powerful." And just like that, he lept down onto the street below.

* * *

Read, review and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	4. Chapter 4

For those who don't know, flame means to criticize in fanfiction. Just trying to teach the readers/writers. Also, in the upcoming flashback scene, that was purely coincident from the anime. I was thinking about it just before watching the second season.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 4**

The Pathway Bridge, a mechanical bridge that extends from Neo Domino to the Satellite that the hunters cross for maintaining the vampires' behaviors. The hunters would shoot down any blood-crazed vampires that attack them; tonight was a weekly feeding, as the hunters were heavily armed than usual and were driving armored trucks filled with medical blood. In addition of this, they were ordered to take the rookie hunter, Akiza, with them, to find the vampire hybrid Yusei. No questions asked.

"The president said you have to get this specimen, right?" said one hunter as they stopped before the ginormous, electrified gate and Akiza nodded in response. Another hunter got out of the truck and entered a complicated password. The electricity was suppressed and the gate opened. Immediately, the hunters that was on foot rushed into the Satellite, ready to eliminate any vampire who was waiting at the gate. So far, none was there, as the trucks continued to move forward.

Akiza noticed that the buildings in the Satellite looked more and more like a warzone as they ventured deeper into the vampires' territory. Suddenly, an insane vampire/human hybrid appeared out of nowhere and charged towards the hunters, who immediately shot it down. The other hybrids tentatively walked out the darkness, eyeing hungrily at the trucks as the rest of the hunters got out of them.

"Get back, you freaks!" said a higher rank hunter, aiming his gun at the crazed hybrids. The pureblooded vampires, on the other hand, kept their distance on top of buildings, peferring that the half-breeds getting killed besides them. "Any unfriendly move, and you'll be riddled of bullets, you got that?!"

The back of the trucks opened and the hunters tossed the bags full of medical blood at the vampires, who immediately lunged for it. "Now's the time to find that specimen, Miss Akiza," one of the hunters said. "We'll deal with these other freaks." Akiza nodded in response as she started running off in a random direction. The president of the Hunter Federation had told her that the hybrid Yusei lived in a specific area nearby, but where exactly she don't know.

"Where is it? Where could he be?" she muttered as she glanced quickly at the old buildings she ran past. She remembered to have her gun in hand, but not because of what _he_ said a few nights ago, it's just becasue she's a hunter.

Suddenly, a rouge vampire hybrid charged towards her out of nowhere. Akiza had little to react but managed to shoot him in the shoulder. The blood-craving hybrid simply grinned in a crazy manner as he glared at the rookie hunter. "My my, it's fresh meat," he said, baring his jagged fangs. "I didn't know they have female hunters these days. I wonder if your blood tastes good and sweet." Akiza aimed at the hybrid again, but he dodged and slashed at her with his clawed fingers. Akiza took a few steps back, grasping her arm; her jacket sleeve was merely ripped.

"Hhpmh, I didn't cut your precious skin," the hybrid growled, cracking his knuckles. "This time, I won't miss, my dear." Akiza shot at him again and resumed running, not wanting to look back. She knows that the insane half-vampire is pursuing her closely. As soon as she turned a corner, Akiza tripped and fell on her side. She winced as she sat up when she noticed a sharp pain on her left inner thigh; she was cut by a scrap metal when she fell.

"Blood! I smell fresh blood!" Few more crazed hybrids suddenly appeared, surrounding her. Akiza stared in absolute fear despite having her gun. There was no way she can take all of them and if she did, more would come. "Female blood! How tasty!" said one male as he crept closer but was snarled by the one who was pursuing her.

"No! I saw her first! She's mine!" he growled at him. "I get to taste her first!"

"You'll drink her dry, you greedy bastard," snarled the third hybrid, stepping closer. "Let's fuck her then drain her, at least, before the hunters get here." Akiza timidly tried to inch away from them but it was no use, as the first hybrid violently pinned her down, tossing her gun aside.

"You're gonna be so tasty," he grinned as he leaned down on her bare neck. Suddenly, an extremely hard kick to the head send him tumbling into the concrete wall. Akiza's eyes widened immediately at who saved her: Yusei.

"Shit, it's him," growled the second hybrid as Yusei glared darkly at them. Yusei clenched his fists as he intiminately walked towards them.

"You have about five seconds to get the fuck out of here, or you'll be like your friend over there," he growled, baring his lengthened fangs. It didn't take long before the two hybrids made an unwise decision, and Yusei easily had beaten them to a pulp. After making sure that they were knocked out cold, he glanced at Akiza, who was frozen stiff on the ground. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, making the rookie hunter startled.

"Uh . . . uh . . . . um . . . ." she stammered as her body shook.

"You're bleeding pretty badly," Yusei said as he observed the cut on her thigh. "The other vampires will come for you." He immediately rushed towards her and picked her up.

"W-wait!" Akiza yelled out but the unique hybrid was already running at superhuman speed, stalling her reactions.

* * *

A little red dot was blinking in the computerized map of the Satellite. Mr. Goodwin was staring at it for quite some time; right now, it was moving a bit faster. "I guess Miss Akiza had find him, or vice versa," he muttered. "So begins the first step of the assignment. I hope she holds up her end of the bargain." He then turned to walked away from the computer, which was monitered by security technicians.

"Make sure that the signal is still vital," Mr. Goodwin ordered. "Alert me if something happens."

"Yes sir, Mr. Goodwin," said the technicians.

* * *

Yusei walked through a tunnel, with half-dazed Akiza in his arms. The girl had been quiet for a while, probably from the state of shock after being cornered by blood-crazed hybrids. The cut on her left thigh was bleeding steadily, though the cut itself didn't looked too deep. The smell of her blood, however, was very intoxicating around Yusei; he himself was sane enough not to give in to his thirst for blood, though, but her blood smell better than than the medical blood he drinks.

Akiza blinked in reflex and noticed the cracks in the ceiling, flooding the tunnel with moonlight. "You okay now?" Yusei asked quietly. Akiza looked at the hybrid's cobalt eyes and suddenly remembered what happened earlier.

"Yeah," she mumbled, looking away. "Do I have to thank you for it?"

"You can thank me after I fix your leg," Yusei pointed out. "It's obvious that Mr. Goodwin sent you here to find me, right?" Akiza slightly nodded. "Then I'll have to send you back after I fix your injury, along with my thanks." Akiza said nothing else as Yusei continued walking. Soon she noticed a faint light neaby and before long, there was a shack-like component built into the tunnel wall. Yusei walked inside and settled Akiza onto a chair.

"Stay here while I find something," Yusei said as he went to another room in the back, which was seperated by a thick curtain. Akiza glanced around the first room; there was nothing but a couple of chairs and two small tables. One of the table far away from her had multiple varities of tools and discarded electronics. What was he trying to make out of it, she wondered. "Don't move," Yusei called out, which made her startled a little.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," huffed Akiza, quickly glancing at her injured thigh. Yusei came back with a roll of bandage.

"You can't anyway because of your injury," he said as he walked in front of her and kneeled down. Akiza immediately blushed when Yusei lifted her left leg up.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" squealed the rookie hunter as she tried to wiggle her leg away but Yusei's hand kept it in place.

"Fixing it," he flatly replied as he leaned closer to the injury.

"No way!" Akiza yelled, trying to push his head away. "I'm wearing a skirt, and I don't want you looking up to my underwear!"

"I already saw it," replied Yusei, which resulted in a hard smack in the head.

"You're such a pervert!" seethed Akiza as her blush deepened but Yusei kept calm on her tantrums.

"Just calm down," he said. "If you want me to fix your leg, then let me. Just keep still, all right?" Akiza exhaled deeply and kept still as Yusei examined closely at the bleeding cut. Considering it, he stuck his tongue out and started to lick the blood slowly. Akiza froze at the contact but couldn't say anything as her heart was beating fast. The unique hybrid had never tasted blood like this before, it was very tantalizing and sweet. Maybe it was because it was fresh and it was coming from a real live human. He glanced up at Akiza, who stared at him back.

His cobalt eyes turned dark, she noticed. Vampire eyes usually glow whenever they feed on blood or ready to attack. But not Yusei's; it was almost as if he's under a hypnotic spell whenever he's around human blood. Yusei proceeded to lick at the cut, almost to a point of sucking and kissing at the skin. Akiza's face felt hot and flustered at his compromisng behavior. "C-can you s-stop, please?" she asked very quietly, afraid of raising her voice. Yusei glanced at her then at the cut, which was now cleaned of blood.

"Better now?" he asked as he wiped the remaining blood away from his lips. Akiza, deep red in the face, shakily nodded. Yusei then wrapped her thigh with the bandage as firmly as possible. "There, your leg is fixed," he said as he stood up. "I'll take you back outside now." He turned but was suddenly grabbed at his arm.

"No . . . I don't want to go back out . . ." Akiza muttered, clenching at the fabric of his sleeve. "Not out there . . . with _those_ things . . ." Yusei sighed as he looked at her then at the cracked ceiling.

"It'll be hours before sunrise," he said. "You should go to sleep until then. Or until the Hunter Federation notice your absence." Akiza let go of him and stared at the ground. Yusei simply patted her on the head in an attempt of reassurance. "You're a very interesting girl . . . . Akiza." The rookie hunter was slightly startled that he said her name for the first time.

"Thank you . . . . Yusei," she replied back.

* * *

_A painful yell echoed in the room as voltage of electricity zapped through his body. Yusei collasped to the floor, breathing hoarsely as his body twitched. his hands was chained to the floor with siver-alloyed cuffs, as he cannot rip off the wires attached to his bare chest and arms. He was a subject of another experiment by the Hunter Federation; this time, it was to see how much voltage he can handle. As of now, it was 1150 watts of electricity zapped into his body for the past few hours._

_He wearily glared at the two-way mirror on the wall, he knows that Mr. Goodwin was watching him being totured. "No more, I can't take it," he pleaded dryly. "Please stop it, I can't take it anymore. It hurts too much." Instead, he was zapped again with 1300 watts of electricity. He screamed as the skin near the wires began to blister and burn._

_"Stop! Please Stop!" screamed Yusei as the voltage lasted for a half an hour. When the experiment was finally over, Yusei was barely breathing and the muscles in his entire body was twitching uncontrollabley. The door opened and walked in._

_"Seems that you can't go no further than 1300, Mr. Yusei," he concluded as he walked up to the barely conscious teen. Yusei glared weakly at him but was too weak to do or say anything. "Now you won't start any more trouble if we're forced to shoot you with taser guns with that much voltage. Do you understand, Mr. Yusei?"_

_"Yes . . . . Mr. Goodwin," he soundlessly replied._

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes tiredly. He had been sitting by a table where he was making some type of device but fell asleep. He looked around the dark empty room; Akiza was sleeping in the back room, which was his bedroom, for a few hours now. He stood up as he cracked his stiff neck and pushed back the thick curtain to enter. Yusei immediately noticed the rookie hunter sleeping in a corner of the room and not on the bed.

"Akiza, wake up," he said quietly as he kneeled down and gently shook her. Akiza groaned softly as she rubbed her eyes wearily. "Akiza, you can't sleep on the cold floor. You'll get sick." Yusei sighed as he picked her up and took her to his bed. After laying her down, he then slowly took off her jacket, showing off the flawlessly smooth skin on her bare shoulders. Yusei's heart jumped a little at the sight of her shoulders as well as bare neck, save for a thin necklace with a tiny pendant.

"What are you doing, Yusei?" Akiza mumbled as she tiredly stared at the unique hybrid hovering over her.

"I was just taking off your jacket," Yusei replied quietly as he put the jacket aside. "Just go back to sleep." But Akiza continued to stare at him, as she noticed his bare muscular arms. She couldn't help but have some feelings for him. But it can't be wrong to have affection with a vampire, especially a vampire hybrid like Yusei.

"Yusei, do you like me?" Akiza asked, to which Yusei was taken aback.

"What was that?"

"I ask you if you like me," she said quietly as she sat up. "It's alright if you don't, Yusei." Yusei stared deeply at her dark amber eyes for a while. Then slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Akiza gasped softly at the contact but kissed back, as the hybrid slid his tongue through his lips. The teen girl moaned softly at the deep kiss as a lustful growl resonated in Yusei's throat. The kiss continued as Yusei led Akiza back down on the bed, caressing her bare shoulders then at her waist . . . .

* * *

to be continued, beetches!!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 5

Ooohhhh, how interesting this is getting to be! Oh, yeah, and I saw episode 8 of the original version soon after I updated chapter 4 with the experiment part. Once again, it was totally a coincidence, I swear on my Kon plushie!

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 5**

Yusei leaned back, breathing deeply for some air. The unique hybrid was making out with a human girl, a rookie vampire hunter at that. Akiza's face was deeply blushing as she breathed heavily, she could feel her heart beating rapidly as Yusei leaned back down to kiss her again. Akiza felt his fangs nipping at her lips but let him continue to deepened the kiss. Yusei shifted his body and kneeled over her, his hands kept caressing her bare shoulders as the girl's hands caressed his muscular arms.

"Akiza . . . ." whispered Yusei, breathing heavily as he kissed her neck. Akiza stiffened for a moment; she kept reminding herself that he's still a vampire. "Relax, I won't bite you," Yusei whispered before kissing her neck as his hands traveled to her waist then her thighs. Akiza's body went hot as she gasped softly.

Yusei continued kissing at her shoulders but stopped immediately at her cleavage. "Akiza, we're not doing this for Mr. Goodwin's experiment, right?" he asked, glancing at her. Akiza stared at his eyes and shook her head.

"No, but we could stop if you want to," she replied quietly. But Yusei recurred kissing, slowly at her cleavage. Akiza's back arched as she gasped sharply, as Yusei's tongue trailed down the line. He used the opportunity to untie her corset at a steady yet quick pace. Akiza stiffened once again as her top loosened but immediately responded as she covered her chest with her arms when exposed.

"What's wrong?" asked Yusei as he glanced at her heavily blushed face.

"Nothing, it's just that . . . ." she muttered, looking away.

"It's your first time?" he questioned and Akiza nodded. Yusei sat up and took off his shirt, revealing his well-toned chest and abs. Akiza glanced at him and blushed even further as Yusei gently pushed her arms away. He then leaned down and kissed on her bare chest, which made her moan softly at each touch. He continued by grazing his tongue on her skin and further down more. The moist touch made her entire body shudder in anxiety, while Yusei was caressing her thighs.

He then stopped and sat up to take off her shoes and took off his boots as well. He glanced at her skirt and noticed Akiza quivering in apprehension. His hands traveled her thigh up to her waist, gripping the edge of her skirt. "It's all right, Akiza," he whispered, slowly and gently slipping the skirt off. "It's gonna be okay." The only thing the rookie hunter had on was her panties; Yusei's pants felt tight at the sight of it and took it off.

The human and the unique hybrid were staring at each other with nothing but their underwears on. Akiza anxiously but timidly proceeded to take hers off, her hands shakily sliding it down her legs. Yusei looked between her legs and was greatly aroused as another lustful growl rumbled in his throat. He leaned over her as he took off his boxer, revealing his erection. Akiza's breathing hitched as Yusei was spreading her legs apart and positioning himself. He then leaned down and kissed her deeply on the lips.

"Are you ready?" he whispered, staring at her amber eyes.

"Yes . . . ." Akiza replied softly. Yusei sighed deeply before slowly entering her. Akiza gasped sharply as tears flowed from her eyes. "Ouch . . . Yusei . . ." she whimpered at the dull pain. Yusei quickly wiped the tears away and kissed her lips again.

"Sorry, but I don't think I'll be gentle," he said soothingly. Akiza nodded; her body shuddered beneath him as her walls inadvertedly clenched around him. Yusei felt the warmness momentarily before bucking his hips back and forth slowly. The rookie hunter moaned deeply as her hips swayed in a rhythmnic fashion with his. Yusei groaned lustfully and quickened the pace, ramming deeper into her.

"Ah . . . Ah . . . . Yusei . . . . Yusei . . . ." moaned Akiza, wrapping her arms around Yusei's neck just as he lifted one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder for better access. After a while, sweat soon appeared on their bodies. She could feel the heavy breathing on her neck as Yusei grunted and groaned in an almost animalistic pleasure.

"Akiza . . . ." he growled huskily. "Like I said . . . . you're truly interesting." He continued diving deeper as her walls kept clenching tighter and tighter around him. He felt a pressure-like urge inside of him, almost needing to release it, while hearing the pleasurable moans of the hunter.

"Yusei . . . . don't stop . . ." Akiza gasped breathlessly, as Yusei wrapped his arm around her waist and continued, feeling the pressure building by the minute.

"I need to soon," groaned Yusei, gripping the leg with his other arm. He couldn't take the pressure anymore; Yusei growled deeply as he ejaculated inside of her. He almost collasped in exhuastion, breathing heavily and deeply as Akiza's leg slid off his shoulder. The rookie hunter's breathing was very heavy as her fingers ran through his hair and his arms wrapped her waist as he kissed her neck.

"Was this . . . . truly a part of Goodwin's experiment?" Yusei asked as his breathing steadied.

"No, I said it wasn't," Akiza muttered quietly. Her body was now still from the anxious shuddering.

* * *

"Akiza," said Yusei; he was sitting up in his bed with Akiza on his lap, her head nestled in his chest. "Tell me something, are you really a witch?" Akiza blinked in surprise and looked at him.

"Where did you hear that?" she questioned.

"There were rumors I've been hearing in the Satellite. So, is it true?" Akiza nodded reluctantly.

"No, I'm not a witch but a psychic," she replied.

"What kind of psychic?" he asked.

"I have telekinetic abilities," she answered. "I have the power to move things with my mind. It's very strong and powerful."

"I see," muttered Yusei, tightening his arms around her waist.

"Also, I have another ability to sense people's auras," she added.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I can sense the nature and the health of a person, depending on their aura," Akiza replied. "I can even sense if the person is gone of not." Yusei's heart jolted at that sentence. Akiza has a power to tell if the person is still alive. That means she could help him find his missing mother.

"Akiza, can you use your powers now?" he asked.

"No, I can't," she replied, shaking her head. "My powers are controlled by a device in my hair. It's too supressed to work." Yusei sighed almost in disappointment as he then repositioned himself to sit properly. Akiza winced at his movement, he was still _inside_ of her. His right hand trailed up her back and then her neck, fingering at the thin necklace. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

"I knew it," Yusei muttered as he yanked the jewelry off the hunter's neck. The sudden realization had Akiza's eyes widened in shock and fear. She had long forgotten that the pendant was really a location transmitter.

"Wait, Yusei! It's not--"

_Crunch_

Yusei crushed the pendant easily as if it was a fragile egg in his hand. Then he tossed it aside and stared at horror-stricken Akiza. His eyes grew dark as he suddenly grabbed her hair and yanked it back, revealing her bare neck. His fangs grew long as he leaned down at the soft skin. Akiza was too terrified to say or move, as the hybrid pierced the skin easily and greedily drank the same tantalizing blood he had earlier.

* * *

Mr. Goodwin's phone rang quietly in his office. The president answered it, pressing a button. "What is it, Lazar?" he asked as a hologram appeared over the phone.

"Mr. Goodwin, the location to where Miss Akiza was had suddenly disappeared," replied Lazar. "Should we send backup immediately?"

"No," Mr. Goodwin shook his head. "It appears that Yusei had found the transmitter, nonetheless. But I know he would never kill a human. We'll wait for morning to send for more hunters."

"Understood, sir," Lazar said as the hologram disappeared. Goodwin crossed his arm and mentally smirked. "Soon, very soon, everything is going well according to my plan," he mumured.

* * *

Akiza couldn't move, as Yusei's left arm was wrapped tightly around the waist. She felt the sharp pain where his fangs pierced her. But Yusei didn't pierced it further down into a vein or artery; instead, he took the fangs out and began sucking at the bleeding wound. Akiza was confused at his actions but was still petrified as he drank the flowing blood. The episode only lasted for a few minutes, though, as Yusei licked at the now cleaned wound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that," he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair. Akiza blinked in absolute shock as Yusei continued to kiss the wound then at her lips. "To be honet, I knew it was a transmitter all along." Akiza stared at him in incredible disbelief.

"How the hell did you know?!" she yelled, almost angrily as she hit him in the chest.

"I'm a vampire, remember; I can hear frequencies that no human can," Yusei pointed out. "I heard the transmitter sending a low fequency since when I rescued you." That statement made her almost blushed in embarassment. "Anyway, it's time for your sleep. You should be tired after this event." He then slid Akiza off his lap, making her winced slightly. She laid next to him as Yusei covered them with a bedsheet.

"But I don't feel tired," she muttered as the hybrid snuggled close to her and put his arm around her.

"Just sleep," Yusei whispered as he closed his eyes. "You need some rest." Akiza snuggled in closer, hearing his unusually fast heartbeats. She forget that he's still a vampire and vampires' heartbeats are faster than humans'. After a while, her eyelids felt heavy and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Tah-Dah! What will happen next? Just wait and see!

Read, review, and no flames

I'll update ASAP!


	6. Chapter 6

_It's Morning . . . ._

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 6**

Jack had been sitting on an edge of a roof as the morning light seeping through the horizon. All night he had been beating up crazed hybrids just for his share of medical blood. He crumbled the empty bag and tossed it away, wondering about Yusei. Earlier, Jack saw him carrying a human girl in his arms, probably a hunter. "Seems the freak got himself a meal," he had said, smirking. But now his mind was on something else; he had been hearing rumors that Yusei became a breeding specimen and Mr. Goodwin wanted him to create a unique kind of hybrid with a psychic.

He blinked in realization as the hunters' trucks drove by. "Thought they left already," Jack muttered. "If Yusei is actually with a psychic, then it must be true. But I doubt that freak will create some kind of half-breed for Goodwin's sake."

* * *

Yusei immediately opened his eyes after resting, glancing at Akiza sleeping in his arms before looking up at the ceiling. "Akiza, they're here," he said as he gently shook the rookie hunter, who slowly woke up.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza asked as Yusei sat up.

"The hunters, they're nearby," he replied, getting out of bed and reached for a pair of dark-colored jeans, quickly putting it on. "They must have realized the transmitter was unresponsive for a while. They'll come looking for you." Yusei had his back turned, as Akiza stared at his deformed wings.

"Those wings . . . ." she muttered curiously but Yusei quickly covered them with a dark blue sleevless shirt.

"Stay here," he said, putting on his boots. "If the hunters see me and not you, then you're safe."

"But--" Yusei made a 'shush' gesture as he left the room, pulling the curtain. He then ran into the tunnel, to the direction where he came from. That transmitter may have shown the secret entrance he used when he was carrying Akiza. He immediately stopped and looked up at the cracks that was flowing in pale sunlight, when he noticed a hunter.

"Sir, I found him!" the hunter shouted.

"Snuff him," ordered the other hunter. Yusei knew what that means, they'll throw sleeping gas at him. A grenade-like device was tossed through the cracks but Yusei tossed it back out as soon as the gas was released, knocking out the hunters nearby.

"Goddamn freak!" choked one hunter as he collasped.

"Get him now!" yelled the second one. Yusei continued running as he glared at the coming hunters, who were armed with a different kind of guns.

"Stop, freak!" shouted a higher rank hunter, as the hybrid did what he was told. "Now where's Miss Akiza?!" Yusei said nothing but growled deeply and flexed his clawed fingers. "Shoot him!" ordered the elite hunter. The others immediately shot at him, there was no bullets but small cartridges attached to live electrical wires. Yusei fell to his hands and knees as he gritted his teeth in pain from the shock. The voltage was exactly what Mr. Goodwin wanted at 1300 watts. "I'll ask again, where's Miss Akiza?" demanded the elite hunter, stepping forward.

Yusei glared at him, breathing heavily. He couldn't take off the wires off his skin and clothes as his entire body was twitching beyond his control. "Fuck you," he growled, baring his fangs. That answer caused the hunters to shocked him again for a few minutes, as Yusei yelled in agonizing pain.

"Just cuff him, we'll find her in his hideout." Two hunters walked up to the hybrid and cuffed his hands behind his back. They then dragged him to his feet and forced him to walk to his hideout. The other hunters searched through the first room but found nothing.

"What did you do to the girl, freak?" demanded one hunter. "We've received a signal that was located here. Where is she?" Yusei responded by spitting him in the face.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," he growled through his teeth. "Why not ask the other vampires?"

"Ugh, you're lucky you're the president's specimen, or you'd be dead already," the hunter said angrily as he wiped his face.

"What's behind there?" questioned another hunter, pointing at the thick curtains. Yusei narrowed his eyes and grunted in defeat. They had cornered him and Akiza.

* * *

It was happening too fast, as Akiza found out, when she heard the hunters capturing Yusei in a distance. She was still naked underneath the sheet, and she knew she can't get dressed fast enough before the hunters come here. Quickly, she wrapped herself with the bedsheet and got off the bed, looking around the room to see where she could hide. But the only thing big enough for her to hide was the bed and the space between the bed and the floor was too narrow.

"Damn," she muttered, running out of options. All she could do was to crouch behind the bed as the hunters came into the first room. She heard them yelling at Yusei, who merely growled in response.

"What's behind there?" said one hunter. "This curtain seems to cover another room." Akiza froze as she heard footsteps nearby.

"Check inside; it seems that this hybrid freak may be hiding something in there," ordered the elite-class hunter. The rookie hunter's eyes widened as the curtain pushed back and the hunters rushed in.

"Sir, we found her!" exclaimed one hunter as she sat againt the wall, with the feeling of embarassment and anxiety. The elite hunter pushed disgruntled Yusei into the bedroom.

"So you didn't know what we're talking about, huh?" he sneered, observing the naked girl. "Looks like you were having a good time with her."

"Yeah, just like your hand was to your dick," retorted Yusei, which was resulted in a punch to the face.

"Shut up, freak!" yelled the elite hunter. "Take both of them and bring them to the Hunter Federation."

* * *

Crow hadn't seen Yusei all night as he wandered through the certain area of the Satellite. He was told to meet him at the bay to look after some hybrid children. He didn't see Yusei, even though he did his babysitting duties, and went to look for him afterwards. "Yusei must've gotten in trouble with his uncle or somethin'," Crow muttered; he came across Jack earlier, who said he had seen Yusei with a female hunter. He assumed he's in trouble for doing something with that girl.

"And you must know," Jack had told him, "is that that female hunter might be that psychic witch." Crow had a worried look on his face as he walked through an alleyway when he noticed a hunter's gun on the littered ground. He picked it up, assuming that Jack's story was true.

"Walk faster, freak!" Crow heard a shout not far from here and ran towards that direction, believing the hunters had gotten Yusei. He turned a corner and--

_Bang._

A gunshot richocheted at a concrete wall where Crow's head should have been a second later. One of the hunter aimed his gun at the half-vampire, who stared at him defiantly. The other hunters nearby had Yusei, who caught sight of his friend. "Crow, stay back," said Yusei, his hands were still handcuffed behind his back. But Crow simply smirked.

"Hey, wait, I'm not lookin' for trouble," he said, waving his hands innocently. "I just have somethin' that belong to you stupid hunters." He tossed the gun towards the slightly stunned hunters. He then quickly glanced at the only female hunter, who caught the weapon. "Huh, so she's the witch," muttered Crow.

"Crow, stay away, I'll be fine," Yusei said. "Don't worry, I'm not in any trouble."

"Easy for you to say," smirked Crow. "But the way I see it, it might have to do with--"

"You, get back!" yelled the elite hunter, aiming his gun at him. "Unless you want a bullet in your head, freak!" Crow glanced at him then at Yusei.

"Guess I'll see you later, Yusei," he smirked as he took a step back. "Make sure you kick the president hard in the balls."

"What did you say?!" But the hybrid was already gone. The elite hunter exhaled angrily as he glared at Yusei, who glared back. "Get in the truck, you freak of nature!"

* * *

_**Test Subject number RMF-3748642, Registered Name: Yusei **_

_**Age: 18**_

_**F-2 generation hybrid, 25% human and 75% vampire.**_

_**Mother: F-1 generation hybrid, 50% human and 50% vampire.**_

_**Father: purebred vampire.**_

_**Vampiric nature often appears to be supressed due to genetic mutation, even hunger for blood. Underdeveloped wings is also proof of genetic mutation. Superhuman strength and speed level even with regular vampires and possibly greater. Heart and pulse rate normal as a pureblood vampire. Comsumption of blood is far less than average, with no more than 7.2 fl. oz. every few days.**_

_**Possibility of ability to breed is as of now unknown.**_

Mr. Good read the summarized profile of Yusei on a hologram clipboard as he walked through the hallways. He was just informed by the hunters that they found him as well as Akiza, who was found naked aside from the bedsheet she was wrapped in. He smiled a little; Yusei gave in to his lust at last and slept with the rookie hunter. The first step of his plan was successful but there was many more to come. He stopped in front of the door and opened it. Akiza was sitting in a chair when Mr. Goodwin walked in and she looked up.

"Miss Akiza, are you feeling all right?" he asked as he stood in front of her. Akiza glanced down at the floor and nodded a little. "Yusei and you did what I believed you did, right?" Once again, she nodded. "We should have you examined soon to see if this breeding went through successfully. You know what I mean, right?" Akiza nodded once more, she knew what Mr. Goodwin meant.

She cringed at the thought of it.

* * *

Blah, ate some bad cupcakes. If you want to know what 'F1 hybrid' means, just wiki it.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I'm back. I don't think I'll use Rua and Ruka until way later, like by 19th or 20th chapter at the least because I'm writing ahead of my updates. Yeah, I prefer it in order to prevent writer's block.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 7**

"Yusei! Big Brother Yusei!" little children shouted happily as they ran up to Yusei, who patted some of them on the head. All of them were vampire/human hybrids that was orphaned and Yusei and Crow looked after them. They lived in run-down shacks at the bay that was overlooked by the old Daedalus Bridge. Yusei quickly glanced away from the old ruin as he continued walking, with some of the kids following him.

"Yusei, is it true? That those hunters took you away today?" said an eight-year-old boy eagerly. "I bet that you beat them up, like BOOM and KAPOW, right?" Yusei smiled and nodded at the boy's exaggeration.

"Have any of you seen Crow?" he asked.

"I saw him in that old warehouse," a five-year-old girl replied, pointing to her right. Yusei walked towards the warehouse, at least tried to, when more kids jumped out of hiding and playfully pounced on him.

"Yeah, we got him!" exclaimed a seven-year-old. The teen hybrid didn't struggle, as he plopped down to the ground and played dead.

"Yusei, you dead?" a four-year-old girl asked as she looked closer at his still face.

"No!" Yusei growled playfully, causing the girl shrieked in surprise. The other children shrieked and laughed as they ran away. Yusei looked up and saw Crow. "Stop telling them to jump me every time I come here," he said as he got up. "I think you wanted to see me, right?"

"Yeah," replied Crow. "What I saw earlier today, was that the witch?" Yusei nodded. "Does that mean . . . . did you do somethin' with her?"

"Yes, I found her injured by the crazed hybrids and fixed her leg," Yusei replied.

"Is there somethin' _else_?" Crow smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then I hold her hostage until the hunters came." Crow stared closer at Yusei's face; it was too calm to falter when telling a lie, especially under a pressure. "What, Crow? That hunter couldn't do anything to me because her power was controlled by some device. She didn't hurt me or anything." Crow sighed as he moved away, he wouldn't get anything out of this guy. Suddenly, there was a tug on Yusei's jacket and he looked down. The two young girls from earlier stared at him, giggling.

"Yusei, do you have a girlfriend yet?" asked the five-year-old.

"No, I don't" smiled Yusei.

"Can we be your girlfriend then?" asked the four-year-old, tugging at her dress. The hybrid chuckled softly.

"Maybe when you get a little older," he replied. The two girls giggled as they skipped away.

"Hey, _do_ you have a girlfriend?" Crow asked curiously, to which Yusei shook his head.

"I have too much on my mind to get one," he said as a nine-year-old boy ran up to him with a broken toy.

"Big Brother Yusei, can you fix this please?" he asked.

"Sure," smiled Yusei.

* * *

Akiza laid in bed all day, curled up in bedsheets as she tiredly opened her eyes. A few days passed since that lustful incident with Yusei, an incident to which the scientists had tested her for pregnancy. Fortunately for her, she wasn't, but that didn't stop the experiment after the first step had been taken. That means it will continue until she conceived. She doesn't know how to lure Yusei sleep with her again, even though she has feelings for him. But does he for her?

"Of course he does," she muttered to herself; his answer to her was a kiss and he kept saying that she was interesting. But Yusei didn't look like the type to be fooled and may try to stop the experiment from happening altogether if he finds out. "I hate this right now . . . ." she mumbled as she covered head with the sheets. She knew she has to go on duty tonight, meaning she would come across Yusei sooner or later. Akiza reluctantly got up after an hour. She can't afford to skip her duties.

* * *

"Pass it here!" shouted one kid as the soccer ball was kicked towards him. The boy then kicked the ball towards Crow, who bounced it with his knees, and returned the kick. "Over here!" shouted another kid as they ran for the ball. Yusei sat nearby with the older boys as he taught them to use tools.

"Yusei, do I use this screwdriver?" asked one eleven-year-old and Yusei nodded.

"Your dad taught you how to use them, right?" asked a twelve-year-old.

"Yeah, he did," replied Yusei. "He was a very smart guy. After we're done with this, we'll get to the T.V., all right?" The boys cheered at the idea. Suddenly, the soccer ball bounced by and fell into the ocean.

"Oh man, not again!" pouted one of the kids.

"I'll get it," said Crow as he dived into the water. He then got out after retrieving the ball. "Here ya go," he smiled as he gave it to them before looking at Yusei. "Yusei, I saw the hunters coming back in the distance, on the Pathway Bridge."

"Why? They're coming around more than usual," said Yusei.

"You think they're coming for you, Big Brother Yusei?" asked another eleven-year-old.

"It's possible," Yusei replied as he stood up. "If they're looking for me, then I have to leave."

"No! Don't go, Yusei!" cried some of the kids. But the hybrid smiled in reassurance.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll be fine; Crow'll watch you."

"No fair!" whined Crow before sneezing loudly, his clothes was cold and soaked from the ocean. "I wanna go too!"

"I'll be back soon, I promise," smiled Yusei as he ran off. But in his mind, the hunters are probably coming back for him again and if they are, he wanted them to be far away from the children. Unlike him and Crow, they weren't tattoo'd for being hybrids by the Hunter Federation. He soon reached the center of the Satellite when he saw only one hunter, Akiza.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she walked up to him. "You were sent here, weren't you?" Akiza simply nodded in response.

* * *

"Why do you seem so serious all the time?" Akiza asked as she picked up an old MP3 player off the table. "It looks like you're never happy."

"Look who's talking," Yusei replied, taking screws off a laptop. "All I saw from you was angry tantrums. It's as if you're putting a shell on your feelings." Akiza felt startled by it.

"No I don't," she huffed, setting the electronic down.

"You're doing it right now," said Yusei as he looked up, as Akiza's face blushed.

"Okay, why don't you look happy all the time?" she asked quietly. Yusei fell silent as he continued his work, which the rookie hunter seemed to understand. "I've heard that the vampires often lose their families at a young age. Did you lost anyone that was meant to you?" Yusei put down his tools and stood up, staring at her eyes.

"Do you know about the collaspe of the Daedalus Bridge?" he asked quietly. Akiza slightly nodded. "Several years ago, the Daedalus Bridge was first used by the hunter to keep control of the vampires. Often, the vampires would cross the bridge to get to Neo Domino and was always resulted in death. Both of my parents knew that, as they were the leaders of the vampires."

"Your parents were the leaders?" questioned Akiza and Yusei nodded.

"My mother was the daughter of the legendary vampire leader and a human woman he loved from Neo Domino," he continued. "My father was a rogue pureblooded vampire that was just passing by when he met her. That was before the Hunter Federation send the vampires to the Satellite but he stayed for her and soon after that, I was born. It wasn't long before they heard that the Federation were doing experiments on any hybrids they find and my mother and I went into hiding.

"Her brother, my uncle, was one of the first to be an experimental subject, and that's when my parents declared a war against the hunters. They rallied up most of the vampire and planned to cross the Daedalus Bridge. But as they did, the hunters ambushed them and blew up the bridge." Akiza's heart jumped sharply as Yusei sat back down. "My father, before he died, told me to make sure that I see my mother soon," he said, returning to his work. "My uncle thought it was hopeless to search for her, believing that she died in the explosion. She wasn't marked with a tattoo like all hybrids, so I believed she's living in Neo Domino somewhere posing as a human.

"That's why I let myself get caught by the Hunter Federation. I was hoping by doing that, she'll come for me. But it's been so long, I'm not sure if she's still alive." He glanced up at stunned Akiza and gently grabbed her wrists. He then sat her onto his lap. "Akiza, I think you can help me," he said quietly, caressing the side of her face.

"Me? How can I help?" questioned Akiza.

"Find out if my mother's alive with your psychic powers," replied Yusei.

"But I can't, Yusei," Akiza said. "I told you, my power is supressed by this device in my hair."

"Well, maybe if you can take it off--"

"It's too dangerous to do that," she said, in a fearful tone. "I can't control it. You'll get hurt, just like everybody else." Yusei sighed in desperation as he glanced at the device.

"What if . . . . I create a new device so you can use your psychic powers without hurting anyone, will that work?" he asked but Akiza was still apprehensive.

"No, I can't, I just can't," she shook her head. "You don't even know how this one works."

"I will if I see this one," Yusei replied as his hand reached towards her hair.

"NO!" Akiza yelled as she immediately smacked his hand away hard. Yusei, stunned at her reaction, stared at her terrified face. "I'm sorry . . . ." she muttered. "I didn't mean to do that." But Yusei picked her up as he stood and sat her down on the other table.

"I understand, Akiza," he said quietly. "But you must help me. If possible, can you ask Goodwin about your device?" Akiza looked away but his fingers gently gripped her chin and forced her to look at his colbalt eyes that seems to be begging. "Please, just help me," he pleaded softly as he kissed her lips tenderly. "I must know so I can help you, too."

"But I don't know--" But Yusei kissed her again, firmly.

"Try, just try," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "Because I like--no, it's more than that." Akiza's eyes widened as he kissed her again; was he trying to say that he _loves_ her? Yusei's kisses continued as he traveled to her neck and back to her lips.

"All right, I'll do it," she replied quietly as she hugged him and kissed back. "I'll help you."

* * *

"He didn't do anything with me, Mr. Goodwin," Akiza answered as she stood in the president's office. "He just sits there and fixes old electronics."

"Did he suspects anything about your presence?" asked Mr. Goodwin. The rookie hunter merely shook her head.

"No, he didn't," she replied. Last night, she and Yusei simply made out before the hybrid left. "I forgot to check up on something, sorry," he had said as he walked off. "Don't forget your promise." She promised to help him to find his mother who is somewhere in Neo Domino.

"Miss Akiza, do you have feelings for Yusei?" Mr. Goodwin asked, to which Akiza was startled.

"What?" she stammered but the president smiled.

"If you do, then the experiment can go by faster than we thought," he said. "I know that Yusei probably has feelings for you, as well. Why do you think he unknowingly initiated the first step of the experiment? He gave in to his bottled up lust and he'll do it again." Akiza glanced at the floor and nodded slightly.

"Mr. Goodwin, about my device . . ." she said, "how do I know that it's working?"

"You don't need to worry about that," Mr. Goodwin replied as he stood from his chair and turned to the windows. "Even though your powers are being supressed, that doesn't stop the genetic makeup that have been with you since birth." He then glanced back at the rookie hunter. "Miss Akiza, the next time you come across Mr. Yusei, make sure he wants you as much as you want him."

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin," Akiza quietly replied as she left.

* * *

This chapt was difficult to write, due to writer's block.

P.S.: It would be nice to know some 5d's doujinshi that is easy to download or read.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	8. Chapter 8

Replying to one of the reviewers: this chapter got some intimacy! Somewhere . . . .

Also, I decided to introduce Rua and Ruka two chapters earlier than I expected, FYI.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 8**

Sudden rain poured heavily as the hybrid children rushed into their makeshift homes. It wasn't long before the water started to leak through the patchy roof in one of the homes, which Yusei was in. "Shit, it's leaking again," he muttered as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"Oooh, Big Brother Yusei sweared again!" chided a six-year-old, to which Yusei was startled a little.

"I'm sorry, just don't tell Crow," he said nervously. "I'll fix this roof before I leave, okay?" the children agreed as Yusei rushed out to repair the house. Nighttime had already fallen when the rain fell and the unique hybrid had quickly fixed the roof. "Did it stop leaking?" he called out.

"Yeah! Thanks, Yusei!" cheered some kids as he climbed down; he was getting drenched by the minute.

"I'm going now, see you tomorrow," Yusei smiled as he ran off.

"Bye, don't get sick like Big Brother Crow!" shouted one of them. It's been almost a week since Akiza had promised to help Yusei to find his missing mother; he couldn't tell anyone about their deal, not even his own best friend Crow. He knows that she's coming back to the Satellite because tonight was the weekly feeding. As he continued running, he noticed a crowd of vampires nearby.

"The hunters must be here already," he muttered as he slowed down. It wasn't long until he saw a few trucks and the hunters tossing out medical blood to the ravenous hybrids. He stopped and eyed for Akiza but doesn't see her.

"Yusei, over here," a whisper called out to his right and Yusei turned around. Akiza was standing nearby, she didn't want to be noticed by the hybrids. Yusei took his jacket off and covered her from the rain. "Aren't you worried about getting sick from the rain?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Akiza," he replied as they started to walk. "Come on, let's go." In the far distance, Jack glanced at the two for a moment before walking away. The pureblooded vampire suspected something else about them besides being Mr. Goodwin's experimental subjects.

* * *

"Your clothes are completely drenched, Yusei," said Akiza as she watched him wringed out the edge of his shirt. "You're gonna get sick if you don't take them off."

"Guess you're right," replied Yusei as he took off his shirt and continued to wring the water out. "Did you find out about the device in your hair?"

"No, Mr. Goodwin wouldn't tell me about it," she replied. "Also, I couldn't get any files about this device, I don't have any authorization to look into it." Yusei simply kissed her on the lips.

"I have a feeling Goodwin would do something like that," he said as he went to his bedroom. "I'm not sure if we can find another way in order to find my mother." Once again, his deformed wings caught attention to Akiza. "My wings are too underdeveloped, so I can't fly, Akiza," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," she said as she walked up to him, tugging at her clothes a little. "My clothes are soaked fom the rain, too. Do you have something I can wear?" Yusei felt her clothes, it was damp. The thought of seeing her naked had turned him on. He quickly closed the thick curtain and kissed the hunter deeply, as he uttered a lustful growl.

"Akiza, I know you have feelings for me, right?" he asked quietly and blushing deeply in the face, Akiza nodded. "Good," he smiled before kissing her again, his hands steadily taking off her wet clothes and tossing it, along with his shirt, to the floor. He then led her to the bed as he kissed and sucked on her neck and laid her down. The only thing she had on was her panties, which turned Yusei on as he took off his wet jeans and boots. His hands caressed her waist and thighs as he gave Akiza a very deep kiss. He hovered over her as his right hand started to rub on her clothed area.

Akiza's body shuddered immediately at the touch as her skin turned hot. Yusei felt her shivering as he caressed her breasts with his left hand and continued kissing deeply at her lips. "Yusei . . . ." moaned Akiza as she gripped the back of his neck, returning the kisses back as the thought kept reeling in her mind.

_"Make sure he wants you as much as you want him . . . ."_

The hunter truly wanted the unique hybrid as Yusei took off her underwear and continued to touch her there. She gasped sharply as two of his fingers entered her. "Yusei . . . . Yusei . . . ." Akiza moaned softly between their deep kisses.

"Akiza, you feel so good," Yusei whispered lustfully as he felt the moist and warmth inside of her and proceeded to trail his tongue down her chest and abdomen. Akiza quivered violently as the hybrid removed his fingers and replaced them with his tongue, making her arched her back suddenly. Her hips inadvertly squirmed away but Yusei held her legs firmly in place as he sucked on the juices flowing out of her.

"Ah . . . . Yusei . . . ." Akiza moaned loudly as she gripped at the bedsheets, her body kept unintentionally twisted from the unique hybrid. The hunter kept playing the same thought in her head over and over again as Yusei stopped and sat up, staring at her while wiping his mouth and taking off his boxer.

_"He wants you as much as you want him . . . ."_

_He _does_ wants me,_ she thought; Yusei stared directly at her deep amber eyes as he slowly pushed her legs back and apart and positioned himself. She didn't felt as anxious as before, even though her body was still shivering a little.

"Akiza," Yusei said quietly. "Relax, don't worry about it." Akiza nodded a little before Yusei slowly entered her, his throat rumbled a husky growl as he felt the moist heat surrounding him. He wasted no time to buck his hips back and forth at a fast pace. The rookie hunter moaned in estascy as he rammed deeper into her. Yusei groaned deeply and lustfully while the pressure inside of him was building little by little. He then dropped her legs and wrapped his arms around her, almost lifting her, as he continued, feeling the wall clenching tightly around him.

Akiza gripped the back of his hair as she breathed and moaned heavily before kissing Yusei. _I can sense that he truly wants me,_ she thought as Yusei kissed and nipped her neck. _I know he's not doing this for the sake of the experiment._

Yusei kissed her lips deeply as he rammed deeper inside of her, groaning and growling as the pressure build harder in his loins. His hands caressed the hot skin on her back while sweats was forming on their bodies. "Akiza . . . ." he whispered husikly, as Akiza wrapped her arms around him and moaned loudly in his ears.

"Yusei . . . ." she moaned, gripping him tightly. "I . . . . love you . . . ." Yusei almost stopped after hearing that and stared at her deep amber eyes. He quickly continued as he kissed her.

"I love you, too . . . . Akiza," he smiled just before he ejaculated greatly inside of her.

* * *

_"Yusei, you use this one to take the screws out," a tall man said as ten-year-old Yusei picked out a tool. The tall man sitting next to him had his black hair similar to Yusei, but it was slightly more wild and his right bangs often covered one of his steel-blue eyes. His leathery black wings was folded behind his back as he patted the young Yusei on the head._

_"Good, now be careful when opening it," he advised as the little boy opened the old game console. Nearby, a woman with dark crystal-blue eyes and dark brown hair in a ponytail glanced at the two and smiled._

_"It seems that Yusei learning quickly, huh Fudou?" she asked._

_"Yeah, he got the brain from his mother," smirked Fudou as he patted Yusei on the head again, which was started to irritate him._

_"Stop that, dad, it's distracting," Yusei whined but the tall man chuckled._

_"Sorry, force of habit," he smirked as he glanced up at the cracked ceiling; Yusei and his mother had been hiding in the underground tunnels for most of the young boy's life from the Hunter Federation, who were using hybrids for experiments. "Your brother is going to get in trouble again," said Fudou, glancing back at the woman. "Tonight's the night when the hunters round up some hybrids for more experiments."_

_"Is Uncle Ichirou gonna get a tattoo?" questioned Yusei, glancing at both of his parents with a worried look. Fudou sighed deeply as wrapped his arm around his shoulders._

_"Don't worry about it, Yusei," he smiled. "The hunters can never get the children of the legendary vampire leader." The woman sat next to Yusei and kissed him on the forehead. "Ichirou and Aiko are too strong and smart for the Hunter Federation to handle, anyway," Fudou added._

_"Mom, why did your dad fell in love with a human?" asked Yusei, as he had a dozen times but still couldn't understand. He knew that vampires and humans are mortal enemies since vampires preyed on their blood. "Aren't vampires and humans supposed to hate each other?"_

_"Of course, Yusei," answered Aiko. "But my mother was different. She didn't see my father as horrible monster as other humans, but a kind person who cares about her. That's why she almost gave her life twice just to have me and Ichirou."_

_"Oh, right, because humans women carrying vampire children lose great amount of their blood during their pregnancy and often died at chilbirth," Fudou said. "It's very unheard of a woman giving birth to two half-vampires, especially one soon after another."_

_"That's right," Aiko nodded. "We were the only hybrids in Neo Domino at the time. My father's love for my mother caused a strain between him and most of his followers as well as being pursued by the Hunter Federation. They wanted to use us for experimental testings and wanted us to kill the other vampires."_

_"What happened? Did the Federation got you?" asked Yusei._

_"No, my father's friend hid us from the persistent pursuit," Aiko replied quietly, with a saddened tone in her voice. "I was 22 when the hunters came and massacred some of the vampires in order to get us. One of them, an overzealous hunter, saw my mother and started to shoot at her. My father tried to save her but he too died from the shooting."_

_"And that's the cause of the vampires rampaging throughout the entire city, from the death of their leader, right?" questioned Fudou and Aiko nodded a little._

_"And because of that, most of the vampires were killed off," she continued. "What's left of us were sent to live here, the Satellite. This island is a prison for us because the Hunter Federation are creating artificial vampire hybrids that turned insane at the smell and sight of any blood. We have to protect ourselves from them as well as from the hunters, right Yusei?"_

_"Right, Mom," answered Yusei and Aiko hugged him as she kissed his forehead again. "Is that why your parents named you 'Aiko'?" he asked._

_"Yes, it means 'love child'," smiled Aiko. "Ichirou's name means 'first son'."_

_"Does my name have a meaning, too?" he asked again._

_"Of course, it means 'planetary bonding'," smirked Fudou._

_"Aw, that sounds geeky," whined Yusei as both of his parents laughed._

_"But there's a reason why we named you that," Fudou replied. "By that name, we hoped that you'll have a special bond with a person you'll love one day." Yusei blinked in mild confusion._

_"A person I'll love?" he questioned. "What about you? I love both of you."_

_"We know that, but that's family love," said Aiko. "We're talking about the love you want from the person you want to be with. Just like your father's love for me even though he was a rogue vampire."_

_"That kind of love?" asked Yusei as his parents nodded. "But I'm just a kid; I don't want that right now."_

_"We know that," Fudou said. "When you're old enough, you'll understand." Once again, he patted on his son's head._

_"Come on, stop that, Dad!" Yusei protested as his parents laughed._

* * *

Yusei caressed Akiza's hand with his thumb as he lightly kissed her shoulders; the rookie hunter had been sleeping for a while with her back against his chest. Yusei's arms was wrapped loosely around her waist as he snuggled closer to Akiza's warm body. His parents, one time, had told him his name meant to bond him with the person he loves. "Is this what they meant?" he mumbled, glancing at Akiza's sleeping face.

Her face seemed peaceful as she slept and Yusei smiled as he kissed her cheek. "She said she loves me," he muttered softly. "I could tell that she had meant it." He then sat up; he could sense that the rain had long since stopped. He quickly glanced at Akiza before getting out of bed and putting on his now dried clothes. He glanced at her once again as he left, closing the curtain behind him.

As soon as he reached outside, he smelled the scent of rain with a hint of toxicity in it. Neo Domino's air pollution often reached the Satellite whenever it rains but it didn't bother Yusei as he continued walking through the thrashy alleys and streets. It wasn't long before he realized that someone was following him.

Clenching his fist, he immediately turned around and swung at who was behind him. It turned out to be Jack, who nonchalantly caught the punch. "Why are you following me, Jack?" scoffed Yusei, taking a step back. "If you want to fight, we can do that some other time." He then turned to walk.

"You're giving in to that psychic witch, aren't you?" Jack questioned seriously, which made the hybrid stopped in his track and stared back at him. "You know what I mean about that, Yusei," Jack continued. "You don't realize that that hunter is using you for Goodwin's experiment."

"No, she's not," Yusei replied, narrowing his eyes. "_I'm_ the one who is using her, Jack. I'm trying to use her psychic power to find my mother."

"I doubt it," Jack said, his violet eyes glaring at Yusei. "From the way I see, you're in love with this human, am I right?" Yusei glanced away at the question. "I knew it," muttered Jack. "You're playing into Goodwin's hands, Yusei. If only your parent were to see that their son is a test subject by the hunters." Yusei glared hard at him as his colbalt eyes turned dark. Jack glared back as his eyes glowed violently, both of them growled in intense anticipation of who'll attack first.

Suddenly, Jack grabbed Yusei by the shirt collar and slammed him to a wall of a building, putting in a dent. Yusei's fang lengthened and snarled as he kneed the pureblooded vampire in the stomach. But Jack jumped back from the attack and charged towards him, his clawed fingers slashed at the hybrid's face. Yusei barely missed the attack, the right side of his face was scratched deep enough to bleed a little.

"You have enough, freak?" growled Jack, baring his fangs at the hybrid. Yusei snarled in response before grabbing him by the neck and flipped him hard to the ground. Jack groaned in pain from the impact as Yusei loomed over him, breathing heavily from the overwhelming adrenaline.

"Fucking freak," the pureblood muttered as he quickly stood up; the impact has caused a major dent in the concrete ground, far greater than the one on the wall. Jack glared at the hybrid, who readied himself for an another attack as he glared back.

"Never finish of what you can't start, Jack," Yusei growled lowly, licking the trickling blood from his cuts.

"I'm not taking back of what I've said, Yusei," said Jack, who was walking past him as if nothing had happened. "Soon, that psychic witch will carry your child and Goodwin will probably use that child for destructive reasons, for all we know."

"Is that right?" questioned Yusei. Jack merely glanced back at him.

"Loving this girl may only endanger us all," he said as he continued walking. "If I were you, I would end the relationship or, at the very least, her life."

* * *

What a very long chapter! I'm pooped!

Read, review, and no flames!

I'll update ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

Gonna get this chapter out of the way. Seems that more and more readers are liking my story and putting it into their favorites.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 9**

Akiza sat in her bed all afternoon, she was examined again by the Hunter Federation's scientists to determine if she had gotten pregnant. Once again, no success. The rookie hunter felt happy at the news but the experiment won't go through until she is. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" she called out. The door opened and a man in a trenchcoat walked in; his brown hair was in a pompadour-like bang on the right side and had olive green eyes. "Divine, is that you?" Akiza exclaimed as the man sat next to her.

"Hello, Akiza, it's been a while," smiled Divine. Akiza glanced down at the floor.

"It's only been a couple of months," she replied. "Why're you here?"

"I only came to see how my favorite pupil's been feeling," said Divine, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I've heard about the assignment given to you by the Hunter Federation."

"Really, how does that make you feel?" questioned Akiza.

"I understand the president's motive," smiled Divine. "I was just concerned about you, that's all. This male specimen, Yusei, does he hurt you whenever the two of you--" Akiza quickly shook her head. "I see, it's just that I've heard that he is only one-fourth human and yet he's stronger than most pureblooded vampires. I'm glad that you're unharmed by this experiment."

Akiza nodded a little, Divine was the only person she trusted since he accepted her strong powers. "The Arcadia Movement, can I go back there someday?" she asked, staring at him.

"Of course, Akiza," Divine replied. "You can come back after this experiment is over. After all, the Arcadia Movement accepts every gifted students." _When the experiment is over . . . ._ Akiza hadn't thought much about that part. When it's over, would Yusei still want her?

"Divine, can you ask Mr. Goodwin about the device in my hair?" she asked

"Why do you want to know about it?" Divine questioned.

"I'm just curious, that's all," replied Akiza.

"All right, if that makes you feel better," Divine smiled as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"Whoa, what happened to you?!" Crow exclaimed as Yusei came by; his face was still scarred from his fight with Jack two nights ago, although the minor injury is healing away. "Don't tell me you and Jack got into a fight again!"

"All right, I won't," Yusei replied. But the other hybrid were still persistent.

"Well, what was the fight 'bout this time?" he asked but Yusei remained silent, he can't tell the truth to his friend. "Fine, then I'll ask Jack," he huffed as he turned around.

"Wait, Crow," Yusei said and Crow turned back with a gleam in his eyes. "Jack and I were fighting over . . . . to see if I had a girlfriend or not." Crow blinked in confusion and disbelief mixed together.

"You're serious, aren't you?" he questioned. Yusei simply nodded; it was a white lie anyway, he loved Akiza but knew that she is part of 's experiment. He can't helped but have feelings for the rookie hunter. "It must've been a pretty stupid fight, huh?" said Crow.

"Yeah, guess you can say that," muttered Yusei. His mind rattled on what the pureblood had told him.

_"From the way I see it, you're in love with this human, am I right?"_

Soon, the hybrid children came out of hiding to greet the older teens. "Yusei, what happened to your face?" asked some of them. "Did you get hurt or something?"

"Don't worry about it," smiled Yusei. "It's nothing serious."

"You gonna get rabies?" asked one of the younger kids.

"If Jack's douchebag of an attitude is a type of rabies, then Yusei may have gotten infected," laughed Crow.

"Stop telling them stuff like that," Yusei retorted.

"Oh no! The rabies have made him crazy!" yelled Crow as he ran. "Run away! He'll bite you!" The children shrieked in laughter as they ran away from Yusei, who chased Crow in annoyance.

* * *

Akiza tucked away a folded paper in her jacket pocket. It was a blueprint of the device that suppressed her psychic powers, it was something Yusei needed to create a new device for her. A device that can help use her powers without hurting anyone, meaning she can help Yusei to find his mother. Divine, somehow, managed to get ahold of the blueprint and gave it to her without being noticed.

"Akiza, I hope that your psyche can handle this experiment," said Divine. "Human woman usually died in childbirth if they carried a vampire child. In this Yusei's case, you'll probably survive."

"Yeah, I guess so," Akiza replied. Only a week had passed sice her last encounter with Yusei; she remembered waking up and saw him with fresh scars on the right side of his face. When asked about it, Yusei replied that it was just a fight between vampires and nothing else. "As a human, I don't think you can fully understand about vampires," he had said.

"Akiza," said Divine, "I've had heard that you have feelings for this hybrid." Akiza stared at him like a scolded child but the man smiled. "I'm not mad, I understand that you love this person. Two different beings come together to create a new life, and this Yusei loves you back, right?"

"Yes, he does, Divine," Akiza replied quietly. But she knew the true reason why she's going along with the experiment. Divine placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You shouldn't think about what happened to you in the past, Akiza," he said. "Even though the Arcadia Movement couldn't help you as much as we want to, I believe you can do this."

"Yes, thank you, Divine," smiled Akiza. As dusk soon came, the rookie hunter left the Hunter Federation headquarter and headed for the Satellite with the other hunters. Her hand kept clutching at pocket that had the blueprint as they traveled closer towards the island but must stay calm for the upcoming situation.

* * *

Yusei took the blueprint and unfolded it, his eyes observed carefully at the complicated drawings. "How did you obtain this?" he asked. "I thought you said that you didn't have the authorization to get it."

"My friend got it for me," replied Akiza. "He was a great help."

"Did you tell him about our plan?" Yusei asked as he sat down in his chair.

"No, he didn't ask why I wanted it." Akiza glanced at him then at the back room. "Do you think you can make one similar to mine?"

"It doesn't seems so hard to make it," Yusei replied before puting it aside. "I could build it in less than a month, possibly. That would take us one step closer towards finding my mother." He smiled at Akiza, who blushed deeply; she had never seen him smile so warmly before.

"I'm glad that I could help, Yusei," Akiza smiled back. Yusei stood up and hugged her as he tenderly kissed her neck. He then proceeded to kiss her lips when the thoughts suddenly came back to his mind.

_"You don't realize that that hunter is using you for Goodwin's experiment . . . . Loving this human may only endanger us all . . . ."_

Jack's words were etched into his head as he tried to ignore it. Yusei continued his deep kiss with Akiza as he caressed her waist and hips.

_"Soon, that psychic witch will carry your child and Goodwin will probably use that child for destructive reasons, for all we know . . . ."_

Yusei immediately back away from her, breathing heavily as he shakily sat back down. "Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza asked, breathing heavily as well. The hybrid glanced up at her before looking away as he picked up a tool.

"I . . . . I need to start working on this right now," Yusei muttered. "I want to do this now, Akiza. I'll see you later."

". . . .Okay," Akiza replied quietly before leaving. Silence came soon before Yusei clenched his fists in agitation.

"Goddamn it, Jack . . . ." he mumbled angrily as he slammed his hand on the table. "Why the fuck did you said that?" He then sighed heavily as he closed his eyes.

_"You're playing into Goodwin's hands, Yusei . . . . If I were you, I would end the relationship or, at the very least, her life . . . ."_

Yusei opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, there was nothing but silence in the tunnel and the thoughts in his head. "I could never take her life," he muttered as he then glanced at the blueprint. "I must do this, for my mother's sake." Yusei picked up the blueprint and studied it closely once more.

* * *

"I see the problem here," concluded one of the scientists as Mr. Goodwin walked into the lab, it's been a few days since Akiza and Yusei had met but didn't do anything. "The female specimen hadn't shown any signs of the estrus cycle since the start of the experiment. Although she and the male specimen, Yusei, had mated twice before, there weren't any conceivement."

"I see," said Mr. Goodwin. "Then when is the right time for them to try again?"

"In about three days," the scientist answered.

"Excellent, just excellent," Mr. Goodwin smiled, almost in a evil manner. "It's only a matter of time before I have created a superior being to destroy these vile, vicious monsters."

* * *

Da-da-dum! If you see a word that you don't know, just wiki it. I'm too lazy to explain things.

Also, I'll update the next chapter one day early if I get more than five reviews because the next chapter is good.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	10. Chapter 10

Waaah . . . . I was hoping to get five or more reviews . . . . oh well.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 10**

Ichirou glared around the dark empty streets of the Satellite; he had been searching for his nephew Yusei for a while. Akane had told him that Yusei was seen with a female hunter for the past few weeks. That female hunter was rumored to be the psychic witch that the Hunter Federation wanted Yusei to breed with. Ichirou walked through the littered streets when Akane suddenly appeared besides him.

"Did you find him yet?" he asked.

"He's in the junkyard, when he looks for stuff, as usual," Akane replied. "If you find out that the rumors are true, what are you going to do to Yusei?"

"I'm afraid to know myself," Ichirou muttered as they continued walking. "Yusei is a very difficult person to deal with. He oftens gets into fights with that pureblood Jack, almost injuring him at one point."

"Yeah, I understand," said Akane quietly. "I know that he's a grown man but he's still a child to me. I don't want him being used like that, Ichirou." Ichirou hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

"I'll find him, and deal with this situation," he said before running off.

* * *

Yusei scavaged through the trash for the right metal and wires, as the blueprint he had gotten from last night required. It was the only way to completely blocked out the words Jack had said. He kept reminding himself not to think about it, only just making the device for Akiza to use in order to find his missing mother. "I must make it," he muttered as he pushed aside some of the scrap metals. "I have to do this."

"What are you looking for, Yusei?" Yusei immediately looked back and saw it was his uncle. "Yusei, we need to talk right now," Ichirou said in a serious tone.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" scoffed Yusei as he turned back around but was suddenly grabbed by his jacket collar and was tossed roughly to the ground.

"You've become a fucking spoiled brat, haven't you?" growled Ichirou as he glared vividly at his nephew. Yusei immediately stood up; the last time his uncle beat him up was when he was captured by the Hunter Federation and was marked with a tattoo. Yusei glared at Ichirou's violet-red eyes as his colbalt eyes turned dark. "I said we need to talk, Yusei," Ichirou growled. "I know you were with a female hunter, right?"

"Let me guess, Jack had told you about it?" questioned Yusei.

"Nobody have to tell me anything but you," said Ichirou. "You're not with just any girl, but she's that psychic witch the Hunter Federation wanted you to breed with, am I wrong?"

"For once, you're not," Yusei retorted. "I'm not 'breeding' with her, but it's something else."

"And does that means?"

" . . . . It means I'm in love with her," Yusei answered. Ichirou's eyes widened in surprise before they narrowed in disappointment.

"You do not love her, Yusei," he said. "What do you know about love?"

"I know what I said, Ichirou," Yusei said quietly. "I believe it was the same kind of love your parents had."

"That's different!" snapped Ichirou. "That girl-- she's a hunter, she can never love a vampire like you! She'll hurt you!"

"Then why did she said that she loves me after we were making love?" the hybrid questioned calmly as he glanced at his uncle's shocked face.

"W-what?! Yusei, why did you . . . . how could you?!"

"Because we love each other, Ichirou," Yusei quietly replied. "I don't care what you have to say about this."

"You should fucking listen to what I have to say!" Ichirou yelled angrily as he grabbed his nephew's shirt collar. "End the relationship now, Yusei, or I'll be forced to--"

"To do what?!" snarled Yusei, his fangs lengthened dangerously as his eyes grew even darker. Ichirou immediately took a step back, letting go of his shirt collar. "Forced to do what, Ichirou?!" Yusei questioned again. "What can you do, if you're afraid of your own motherfucking _nephew_?!" Ichirou's face gradually crestfallen as he stepped away.

"Your mother wouldn't even let you become this way, Yusei," he said sadly. "She would have been disappointed by your behavior."

"Funny, to you, my mother is dead in your heart," spat Yusei as his eyes turned back to normal. "She would have been saddened by that." Ichirou glanced at his nephew in remorse before walking away. The hybrid stood there, calming down before he recurred searching for the supplies he needed.

* * *

Akiza walked into Mr. Goodwin's office, she was just informed that she was going back to the Satellite tonight instead of in a few days. "Mr. Goodwin, you wanted to see me?" she questioned, but she knew what was going on. Mr. Goodwin glanced at her and smiled as he stood up from his chair.

"Miss Akiza, a few days ago I've received a very good news," he replied as he walked towards the rookie hunter. "The reason we're sending you back to the Satellite is because tonight is the night in which you will carry Yusei's child."

"What?"

"I don't mean that the first two times was a failure, but a gradual success for our experiment," the president continued. "Once again, Yusei must give into his lust and you'll conceive this time. I doubt you'll back out of this opportunity, considering your great infatuation for Yusei." Akiza glanced away at that statement, Mr. Goodwin knew that she fell in love with the unique hybrid. "Also, you can't back out because your past won't let you; and unless you want to suffer the same abuse you had endured, then I suggest you'll go to the Satellite tonight and let Yusei _have his way with you_."

Akiza's heart jolted horribly; the way Mr. Goodwin had spoken to her was very cold and cruel. Her eyes almost watered at the last statement. Mr. Goodwin turned and walked to his desk. "It's getting dark soon," he said as he glanced at setting sun in the windows. "You should get ready to leave, Miss Akiza."

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin," muttered Akiza as she left the office. Mr. Goodwin continued to stare at the sun as his lips twisted to a rather cruel smile.

"Tonight is the beginning of my newest creation," he said quietly, folding his arms behind his back. "Soon, this world will be eradicated of all vampires once this child is born. All thanks to Yusei and Akiza."

* * *

"Yusei . . . ." Akiza called out quietly as she walked slowly through the tunnel, her heart was beating loudly against the dead silence. She wasn't sure if Yusei is there or not but continued walkng. "Yusei, are you here?" she called out again.

"Akiza." Out of fright, Akiza shrieked and turned around to swing at who spoke. It turned out to be Yusei, who merely dodged the meager attack. "You seem to be on edge," said Yusei, he was carrying large pieces of scrap metal and electronic chips in his arm. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," Akiza replied quietly as they walked. "I was just wondering if you can make this device as quickly as you said you can."

"It's difficult to find the right materials but I can manage it." They soon reached the hideout and Yusei settled the materials onto the table. "I just hope that it don't backfire on me, that often happens." He glanced at Akiza and noticed a sad look on her face. "Is something wrong?" he asked quietly as he graspd her hands.

"It's just that . . . . if the device you created does work, can I really control my psychic powers?" she muttered. "I couldn't control it for my entire life, Yusei." Yusei simply hugged her and kissed her lips softly.

"Then how are you able to survive from your own powers that whole time?" he asked as he stared into her deep amber eyes.

"My family, they are psychics but their powers are not as dangerously powerful as mine," Akiza said. "Growing up, I was labeled a monster and a witch by my peers as well as strangers. That type of isolation has caused my powers to become unstable and isolated me even further, until I became alone." Yusei sighed deeply as he caressed a side of her face.

"What about this friend you said you had?" he asked quietly and Akiza smiled a little.

"My friend Divine, he took me in when no one else wants me," she replied. "He's the director of the Arcadia Movement, an institute for gifted people such as myself can go to. But as much as he tried to help me, my powers still couldn't be controlled. That's why the Hunter Federation had created this device for me, so I can have a normal life from now on." She gripped at Yusei's shirt as her head leaned against his chest; she don't know if she can do this with him.

_"Tonight is the night in which you will carry Yusei's child."_ Mr. Goodwin's cold words resonated in her mind as her eyes started to water. _"Unless you want to suffer the same abuse you had endured, then I suggest you'll go to the Satellite tonight and let Yusei _have his way with you_."_ It wasn't long before the rookie hunter started to sob quietly into Yusei's shirt.

"Akiza, don't cry," Yusei whispered as he kissed her forehead. "It's gonna be all right, just don't cry." He hugged her closely and kissed her again but she couldn't stopped crying. "I'm here for you, Akiza. Remember, I love you." Akiza slowly stopped sobbing when hearing that. She looked up as Yusei wiped away the remaining tears from her face. "Don't think about the bitterness you had endured from all those years," he whispered as he kissed her lips softly. "Don't think about the sadness you had gained, just think about happiness you have had."

Yusei then kissed her deeply, his tongue touching hers, as Akiza gripped at his jacket and tried to take it off of him. The hybrid leaned his head back from the kiss to breathe as Akiza finally took his jacket off, revealing his muscular arms. They then recurred kissing as Yusei caressed her waist and hips, while a lustful growl rumbled deep in his throat. "Yusei . . . . I want you," Akiza gasped breathlessly as she took off her own jacket, showing off the flawless skin of her shoulders.

The unique hybrid led her to his bedroom, closing the thick curtain. His hands caressed her bare shoulders and arms as he ravaged on her neck. "All right then . . . ." whispered Yusei as he took her top off and caressed her exposed chest. Akiza moaned softly before Yusei kissed her lips, while her hands caressed his arms. Her body soon became hot when his tongue grazed on her neck and further down to her chest.

"Yusei . . . . ah . . . ." moaned Akiza as Yusei continued to lick and kiss, kneeling down to proceed on her abdomen. He then stood up as he took off his shirt and kissed on her neck once again. Akiza's hands caressed on Yusei's bare chest and abs as the unique hybrid groaned softly at the touch.

"Akiza . . . ." Yusei whispered huskily as he led her towards the bed, kicking off their shoes in the process. The rookie hunter gracefully fell back, while he hovered over her as he recurred kissing on her chest and abdomen. Yusei felt hard as he gripped at her skirt and took it off, along with her panties. Akiza immediately shivered at the full exposure. Yusei sat up and took off his jeans as well as his boxer before leaning over her.

"You're so interesting, Akiza . . . ." he smiled, caressing her thighs as he leaned down to kiss her lips. "You're not going to feel anxious like before, right?" Blushing, Akiza shook her head a little. Yusei kissed her lips deeply as he pushed her legs apart. Slowly, he entered her, feeling the tight warmness he had before. He let out a soft lustful growl as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Akiza's body didn't shuddered as much as before, as she wrapped her arms over Yusei's neck.

Soon, Yusei bucked back and forth, gradually quickening the pace. Akiza moaned loudly at each thrust while their fast movements had caused them to sweat quickly. Yusei grunted in pleasure as he dived deeper and harder into her; once again the pressure-like urge was gradually building inside of him.

"Yusei . . . . ah . . . . not so fast . . . ." moaned Akiza, she felt her walls clenching around Yusei tighter than last time. But Yusei couldn't seem to slow down as he continued, growling and breathing deeply by her ear. He kissed and nipped at her neck while pushing her hips towards his in motion.

"Ah . . . . Yusei . . . . ah . . . ." the hunter gasped sharply as she then gripped at his hair. Yusei groaned in estacy before lifting Akiza almost off the bed, holding her frame firmly against his body. Akiza held onto the hybrid since she's not used to the new position, while Yusei felt the strong pressure building by the minute as he bucked back and forth.

"So beautiful . . . . ." whispered Yusei, kissing her lips softly. "You're so beautiful . . . . Akiza . . . ." Akiza's heart jolted in delight at his words as tears flowed from her eyes. Yusei then put her down as he continued, feeling her walls clenching tighter around him than ever. He couldn't handle it anymore; he growled deeply and lustfully as he ejaculated inside of her. The hybrid breathed heavily as he gingerly collasped on top of Akiza, who was also breathing heavily while tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Akiza . . . . what's wrong?" Yusei asked breathlessly when he noticed her tears. Akiza merely shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm . . . . I'm just happy that you said I'm beautiful," she replied quietly, caressing the left side of his face. "Thank you, Yusei." Yusei smiled back as he kissed her lips and wiped her tears away.

"I feel so tired . . ." he muttered softly as he pulled out of her and laid next to her, covering themselves with the bedsheets. "Let's sleep for a while, okay?" Akiza nodded as she snuggled against his chest, hearing his unusually fast heartbeats once again. As Yusei wrapped his arm around her and soon fell asleep, Akiza's mind echoed of the words Mr. Goodwin had told her.

_"Tonight is the night in which you will carry Yusei's child . . . ."_

She succeeded, she had proceeded towards the next step of the experiment by being impregnanted by Yusei, who unknowingly did so. She sighed sadly as the tiredness took over her, feeling the now regret and guilt in her heart.

* * *

The next afternoon, Akiza reached the Hunter Federation headquarters when she noticed Mr. Goodwin was standing by the doors. "Miss Akiza," he said as she immediately stopped in front of him. "Was last night a success with Mr. Yusei?" Akiza, staring at the ground, nodded. The answer made the president smiled in satisfaction. "I see," he said as he turned around. "We'll let our scientists decide whether you have truly succeded." He walked inside along with Akiza, who mentally cringed at the upcoming 'good' news.

* * *

Oh no! What will happened? Wait and see!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	11. Chapter 11

I think I'll update every two or three days from now on, after this chapter, because I'm writing so far ahead.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 11**

_**Male Specimen: Yusei**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Health Status: Normal**_

_**Species: F-2 Generation Hybrid; 75% vampire, 25% human**_

_**Breeding Possibility: 96.34%**_

_**Ability to Breed with Humans and/or Vampires: Yes**_

_

* * *

_

_**Female Specimen: Akiza**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Health Status: Normal**_

_**Species: Human**_

_**Breeding Possibility: 99.98%**_

_**Ability to Breed with Humans and/or Vampires: Yes**_

_

* * *

_

_**Conclusion: The male specimen have breeded successfully with the female specimen, in a result of natural fertilization. As of yet, the female specimen will show early signs of pregnancy and will be under close observation.**_

* * *

Akiza sobbed and sobbed quietly in her bed, as she had been for the past week and a half. The test came back positive; she was now pregnant with Yusei's child. Though she had succeeded in her part of Mr. Goodwin's experiment, she can't helped but feel deep guilt. She knew Yusei didn't know what he had done and he wouldn't want to be with her anymore if he finds out. She curled up in a ball, her arms crossed over her stomach, and stared at the window.

"No . . . . this can't be happening," she muttered as tears streamed down her cheeks. She don't know if she can go through with this, just yesterday she experienced her first morning sickness and it felt painful. Akiza snifled as she wiped away her tears and sat up, feeling that she might throw up again. Fortunately for her, she didn't but that didn't stop the emotions she was having. Akiza then rubbed her bare stomach under her pajama shirt and tears started to flow again.

"He'll find out, and he won't love me anymore," she sobbed quietly as she hugged her knees and buried her face into her arms.

* * *

Yusei tucked the blueprint and the partially done device into a box and then put the box onto a shelf. It have been a difficult, almost two weeks to get one part from the blueprint right for Yusei, who stretched and cracked his body for sitting so long. He thought he would get it done fast enough to find his mother but the project was proven to be more difficult than he had assumed.

He then realized that his monthly exam was coming up the next night and sighed angrily as he stood up, knowing that Mr. Goodwin will be on his case as usual . . . .

Yusei suddenly realized that Akiza hadn't come by lately, but dismissed it since he needed to concentrate on working on the device. Then again, he preferred her company instead of Crow, who often likes to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Suddenly, Yusei heard faint footsteps in the tunnel. Cautiously, he glanced out into the darkness to see the coming intruder but suddenly noticed that it was Akiza. "Hey, Akiza," he smiled as she walked up to him and kissed her gently.

"Hi Yusei," Akiza replied quietly as she kissed back. "Did you manage to make the new device?"

"Well, I underestimated the concept of the blueprint but I'm halfway there," Yusei answered. His gentle smile had made her cringed in absolute guilt as she clenched at her heart. Yusei saw her crestfallen face and frowned concernedly. "Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked, caressing her face. "Are you feeling okay?" Tearfully, she shook her head.

"No, I'm not," Akiza whimpered as she took a step back. "I . . . . don't know . . . . how to say this." Yusei felt a little confused but still put on a concerned face.

"Akiza, what is it? You can tell me if something's wrong." But Akiza took a step back again as she sobbed quietly.

"Mr. Goodwin's plan have been accomplished," she sobbed. "I am now pregnant with your child." Her final words sounded hollow when it reached his ears. 'Pregnant' . . . . how could this have happened . . . .? Yusei's eyes widened in absolute horror; this is what Goodwin have wanted from him as a breeding specimen. He shakily took a step back, gripping at his hair as he breathed heavily.

"When . . . . did this happened . . . .?" he choked out, his breathing steadied a little.

"Two weeks ago . . . ." muttered Akiza. Yusei's breathing hitched; the last time they were making love . . . . when he told her that she's beautiful . . . .

"No . . . . no . . . . this can't be right . . . . it can't be real . . . ." Yusei muttered with little breath, he let go of his hair and his bangs fell over his eyes. Akiza wiped away some of her tears as she stepped closer.

"Yusei . . . ." she whimpered as her hand reached his face. Suddenly, her wrist was grabbed roughly, making her yelp in surprise. "Yusei . . . . why . . ." she winced as she looked up. Her eyes widened in terror at Yusei, his colbalt eyes turned dangerously dark as he glared angrily at the rookie hunter.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me," he said calmly yet coldly. "You've tricked me, Akiza."

"No, Yusei . . . . I didn't tri--" Akiza whimpered but cried out when Yusei tightened his grip.

"Don't. Lie. To. Me." he growled lowly. "You're Goodwin's pawn, you manipulated me so this can happen."

"No, Yusei, I didn't manipulated you," cried Akiza. "Don't you know I love you?" Immediately, she was pushed painfully against the wall. Yusei snarled as his fangs lengthened, his hand gripped firmly on her neck.

_"If I were you, I would end the relationship or, at the very least, her life."_

Jack's words were firmly planted in his mind now as his fingers twitched around Akiza's neck. Akiza stared at the hybrid with her petrified eyes, her voice was choked from the shock. "Please . . . . Yusei . . . ." she whimpered as her tears flowed down her cheeks. "Think about our child . . . ."

"Why should I?" hissed Yusei. "You lied . . . . I thought you loved me."

"I do . . . ." sobbed Akiza. "I really do love you."

"Just shut up," Yusei growled, but his eyes started to water. "You don't love me . . . . after all, you used me from the start. I shouldn't have been with you in the first place, _you fucking witch . . . . _"

Akiza sobbed louder from his cruel insult. "No . . . . I only did this because Goodwin threatened me to. Please Yusei . . . . don't do this . . . ." Yusei glared at her as tears started streaming down his face and let go of her neck. Akiza gasped and choked for air as her knees buckled.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Akiza," Yusei whispered harshly. "You've hurted me and betrayed me. Then again, you're a just a hunter and hunters don't care about us vampires . . . . that's what you are . . . . _witch_." Akiza sobbed again at those harsh words, it was hitting her like venom.

"I'm so sorry . . . . please forgive me . . . ." she cried. "Please . . . . don't take it out on our child . . . ."

"_Our_ child? No . . . . that's Goodwin's newest specimen," seethed Yusei. "And why should I forgive a fucking goddamn slut like you?"

"Stop it . . . ."

"You're just a slut for Goodwin," he continued. "You couldn't have love me, Akiza."

"Yusei . . . ." cried Akiza. "I do . . . . I do love you." But Yusei shook his head in denial.

"Stay away from me," he growled lowly, his tears continued to flow down his cheeks. "I never want to see you, or hear from you, ever again. I hope Goodwin is glad that he got what he wanted." Akiza stared at his darkened eyes hopelessly before running off into the dark tunnel, sobbing painfully. Yusei just stood there before silence soon arrived. He clenched his fists and breathed heavily in intense anger.

All of a sudden, his eyes darkened further until they turned black . . . .

* * *

The next night, the hunters arrived immediately in the Satellite, trying to apprehend the unique hybrid, Yusei, for his monthly examination. But he couldn't be found in his hideout, which was in shreds. "Contact Mr. Goodwin," ordered an elite-class hunter. "The specimen must be hiding somewhere else or doing something irrational just to avoid the examination." The other hunters searched the surrounding areas but couldn't find Yusei. Some of the hunters return to their trucks to contact the president.

"What is it?" Mr. Goodwin asked as he appeared on the hologram screen.

"Sir, we couldn't the specimen," replied one hunter. "He's avoiding us, as usual."

"I don't think he is," Mr. Goodwin stated plainly. "He could be tricking you hunters." The subordinates reacted in confusion.

"I don't understand, sir," said another hunter. Suddenly, screams was heard nearby and the rest of the hunters ran towards the trucks, aiming their taser guns at coming person in the shadows. The person came out of the shadows and it was Yusei; but it wasn't him, as his usually calm colbalt eyes were now jet-black and emotionless and his bare arms was burned and bleeding due to the hunters' guns. It was if he didn't know he was hurt.

"Kill . . . . kill all of them . . . ." he muttered monotonously as he cracked his clawed fingers. "The hunters must die . . . ." He immediately charged towards the hunters with great speed. The hunters shot at him with the taser guns, shocking the hybrid with the 1300 watts of voltage. Yusei staggered but was still standing as he ripped the wires off his shirt, causing rips on the fabric.

"Shit, it didn't hurt him!" yelled one of the hunters. Yusei's black eyes were still glaring at the now panicked hunters as he stepped forward. More hunters aimed their guns at him but Yusei dodged the attacks and slashed at one of them nearby, slicing off his arm.

"Fucking monster!!" screamed the severely injured man, his arm was spraying out great amount of blood. Yusei glanced at him before turning to the terrified hunters while licking his bloodied fingers.

"Mr. Goodwin, send backup immediately please!" yelled the elite hunter but Mr. Goodwin merely blinked at the situation.

"I have ordered you to apprehend Mr. Yusei," he replied nonchalantly. "You can handle this new behavior of his. But I want him alive, understood?"

"But sir--" But the screen was cut off. The hunters stared in horror as Yusei's fangs lengthened; his taste of blood seemed to have awakened his then dormat hunger.

"Kill the hunters . . . ." Yusei muttered, licking the blood off his lips. "They must pay . . . ."

"Quick, use the sleeping gas!" the elite hunter yelled. Ten grenades were thrown at the hybrid, who couldn't dodged all of them. The gas seeped out of the grenades, immediately choking Yusei of air as he fell to his knees. Fatigue gradually took over him and his eyelids couldn't stay opened. He then finally collasped to the ground, he was knocked out cold.

"Double the restrains on him," ordered the elite hunter after a few minutes. "He could still be dangerous."

* * *

"He's in there, Mr. Goodwin," smirked Lazar, pointing at the door. "The hunters said he was fatally dangerous when they confronted him, even managed to mutilate one of them."

"Is that right?" smiled Mr. Goodwin. "Then he must have heard about Akiza's pregnancy, as expected. But this new side of his is very surprising yet very interesting. Is he restrained right now?"

"We had to use our strongest handcuffs and chains to reprimand him," Lazar replied as he opened the door. "He's still dangerous, Mr. Goodwin. Are you sure you want to see him now?" Mr. Goodwin simply nodded as they walked in. In the back of the room, he saw Yusei kneeling on the floor; his arms behind his back was bounded with steel-silver alloyed cuffs that was an inch and a half thicker than the usual handcuffs. He had a thick silver-alloyed collar on his neck that was securely chained to the wall. And on his face was a muzzle to prevent him from biting on anyone.

Mr. Goodwin stood close in front of the hybrid, who stared at the floor with his darkened eyes as he breathed deeply through the muzzle. "Yusei," the president called out but have gotten no response. "Yusei, I know you heard me. You can't ignore me right now." Again, Yusei remained silent but Mr. Goodwin smirked a little. "Do you want to know how Akiza's doing?" Yusei flinched at her name, but kept silent.

"You should see her sooner or later," smirked Mr. Goodwin. "After all, she's carrying your child." Immediately, Yusei stood up and advanced towards the president, who simply took a step back. The thick chain prevented him to move as he glared darkly at him. "I told you that you'll become my breeding specimen, Yusei," Mr. Goodwin smiled. "And you did what you're told to do. There's no turning back now." Yusei snarled angrily but Mr. Goodwin continued to smile as he turned around.

"Lazar, prepare a test for Yusei," he ordered. "I want to see if he's truly capable of killing in his current state of rage."

"Yes, Mr. Goodwin," sneered Lazar.

* * *

How dark I made it out to be!

Read, review and no flames.

PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF MY KON PLUSHIE, NO FLAMES! I'M JUST TRYING TO WORK WITH THE PLOT! JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!

I'll update ASAP!


	12. Chapter 12

Note: not to disrespect the Kiryu's fans, just trying to make the story interesting.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 12**

Yusei was dragged through the hallways in the sub-basements, his arms was still cuffed and his face was still muzzled. His mind was full of intense hatred of the hunters as well as Mr. Goodwin. He wanted to kill them all for the things they had put him through. Yusei was stopped in front of a large metal door that slid open. He was then shoved in and the door immediately shut. The hybrid glared around the new colorless room; it was very large and empty, and the ceiling seemed to be two stories high as well as a two-way window. His darkened eyes narrowed at the other metal door at the end of the room, the president wanted him to fight the opponents to the death just to see his rage.

There was a beeping sound before the handcuffs was released and fell to the floor with a loud _clank_. Yusei immediately ripped the muzzle off his face and tossed it aside, growling viciously as his cracked his knuckles. He glared up at the two-way mirror, he knows Goodwin was watching him.

_**"Test number 118594-59695 begins,"**_ a computerized voice echoed in the empty room. _**"Enter test subject number DGH-5056741, registered name Kiryu."**_ The second door slid open and a vampire hybrid sluggishly entered; his silver-grey hair fell over his face as he staggered yards away in front of Yusei. The only thing he had on was a shredded up jeans and a metal collar around his neck and his pale skin seemed deprived of sunlight. He glanced up at the other hybrid with his pale gold eyes and grinned widely.

"Ah, the so-called rare hybrid," drawled Kiryu as he stood straight up; his facial tattoos were similar to Yusei's but it was on his right side and the triangle split the jagged line down his eye. "They said if I win, they'll reward me as usual. But this one might be different; I might get to have blood for an entire month."

"An artificial hybrid, aren't you . . . .?" growled Yusei.

"So what if I am?" Kiryu sneered as his fangs grew long. "I was created to withstand even the strongest attacks of pureblooded vampires. Since you're only one-fourth human, I'll simply snap your neck and call it a day." Kiryu then charged at Yusei, extending his clawed fingers towards his chest.

"I don't think so," hissed Yusei as he suddenly grabbed the hybrid's hand and slammed him to the wall. Kiryu grunted in pain from the intense attack but still smirked as he took a step back.

"Don't underestimate me," he laughed. "I've felt better pains than that, just to let you know."

"Fine, but don't underestimate me either," snarled Yusei as his fangs lengthened. "I'm not as weak as you think." He then tackled the artificial hybrid and slammed him to the wall again, this time harder. But the offense caused Kiryu to laugh again.

"Is that all you got?!" he cackled before grabbing Yusei's shirt collar and tossed him to the far end of the other wall. The harsh impact have actually caused a dent in the wall and Yusei collasped to the floor, coughing up blood.

"You see?! That's a real attack!" Kiryu laughed, glaring at the unique hybrid who was trying to get on his feet. "I don't know why Goodwin acknowledges a specimen like you but I bet you're nothing but trash to him now." Yusei stood up, glaring at him as he spit out some of his blood. Kiryu's smile momentarily faltered when the hybrid's darkened eyes turned jet-black once again. "What the fuck . . . .?" he gasped.

"Goodwin's trash . . . . you shall regret your words," Yusei growled lowly as he advanced quickly towards the artificial hybrid. Kiryu tried to block his attack but was punched hard in the stomach. He hunched over, choking as he vomited out bile, before Yusei kicked him in the face. Kiryu tumbled harshly to the floor, grunting in pain.

"The fuck . . . . was that about?!" snarled Kiryu as he struggled to stand up, his nose and mouth was bleeding from the kick. Yusei simply glared at him as he cracked his clawed fingers. "You think your attack was good?!" Kiryu growled. "That was nothing but a goddamn fluke, you piece of shit!" The artificial hybrid charged at him but Yusei suddenly grabbed his metal collar and flipped him towards the wall. Kiryu was severely slammed into the wall and fell head first to the floor, partially knocked out.

Yusei glared at the two-way mirror and snarled. "Goodwin, come out here!" he yelled angrily. "Come here so I can fucking kill you! I know you're watching this shit, so come here and face me, you motherfucking bastard!!" Kiryu groaned from the painful head injury and glanced up at the distracted hybrid. This was his chance to get him by surprise; he steathily stood up and soundlessly walked up behind him, grinning victoriously.

"DIE!!!" cackled Kiryu as he striked for his head. But he didn't see a smack coming towards his face and was hit, tumbling to the floor again.

"You're no concern to me," snarled Yusei as he glared down at Kiryu, who was now bleeding in the forehead as he glared back. "I only want Goodwin's head, I have no intentions of killing you."

"But . . . . if I lose, I won't get fed," growled Kiryu as he stood up. "Only that I kill you is that I can live."

"I already told you, I won't kill you to win," snarled Yusei but that made the artificial hybrid grinned.

"Then I'll kill _you_," he sneered as he charged towards him.

_**"Test number 118594-59695 is now over,"**_ the computerized voice suddenly echoed throughout the room, stopping Kiryu in his tracks. _**"Repeat, test number 118594-59695 is now over . . . . repeat, test number 118594-59695 is now over . . . . repeat, test number 118594-59695 is now over . . . ."**_ Kiryu's pale gold eyes widened in disbelief as he stared at the ceiling.

"What . . . .?! This can't be right!" he yelled angrily. "The test is only over when my opponent is dead!" His rant was quickly reprimanded by an intense shock from his collar and he fell to his knees. Yusei's eyes slightly widened at the hybrid's pain before the second door slid open and heavily armed hunters ran inside, armed with guns Yusei had never seen before.

"Test subject number DGH-5056741, you are to retreat as of now, under Mr. Goodwin's orders." commanded the first hunter but Kiryu glared at him as he tried to stand up.

"Fuck that!" he snarled. "I was told to kill him so I can get what I need! Goodwin's a prick if he denies my rights!" The first hunter merely shot him in the abdomen; Kiryu choked out blood as he collasped to the floor and the blood puddled underneath him. Yusei's eyes widened in shock before narrowing them at the hunters.

"Fucking hunters . . . . you killed him just because he talked back," he growled lowly.

"He's not dead, he simply needed to be disciplined." Yusei's head turned around and saw Mr. Goodwin, guarded by two heavily armed bodyguards. Yusei glared at the president, who seemed unaffected by the event, and cracked his knuckles.

"Goodwin, you're fucking dead!" snarled Yusei. But the president barely blinked at the threat and smirked.

"No matter how well you tame a beast, it will still bare its fangs at you," he said quietly. "Yusei, you failed the test. I assumed you were capable of killing in your condition but I was surprised that you let your opponent live, and he paid the price."

"I am capable of killing, and I can prove it to you by tearing your head off your body," Yusei snarled dangerously.

"Oh? I'd like to see you try," smiled Mr. Goodwin as he turned around to walk. Yusei snapped and suddenly charged at the president.

_Bang. Bang._

Yusei staggered to a stop and looked down; he had been shot twice from back and through the abdomen. He fell to his knees, choking out blood, as the state of shock took over him momentarily before collapsing to the ground. Mr. Goodwin glanced back at the bleeding hybrid and frowned a little.

"I still want you to live, Yusei," he said. "Don't worry, those shots weren't fatal. You'll continue being my specimen until I disposed of you. And when that happens, the one who will kill you . . . . will be of your future kin."

* * *

_"Yusei, be brave now," Fudou weakly smiled as he patted the twelve-year-old Yusei on the head; the pureblooded vampire was dying from his severe injuries as he laid on the concrete ground and was bleeding greatly. Yusei sobbed quietly as he grasped at his father's hand. Kneeling next to him was Ichirou, whose triangular tattoos was still fresh underneath his left eye._

_"Dad, you can't die," whimpered Yusei. "What about Mom, is she alive?"_

_"Of course she is, Yusei," smiled Fudou, gripping the young boy's hand. "She's somewhere over there, I saw her crossing the Daedalus Bridge successfully just before they blew it up."_

_"Fudou, don't lie to the boy," muttered Ichirou in a saddened tone but Fudou frowned at him._

_"I'm not lying, Ichirou. Aiko's in Neo Domino, out of reach from the hunters since she wasn't marked."_

_"Does that means . . . . Mom will blend in with the humans?" questioned Yusei and Fudou nodded a little._

_"Listen, Yusei," he muttered as he spit up blood. "Try, please try to have hope for your mother as I'm having right now. I love her so much; that's why we have you." His steel-blue eyes began to lose its light as he let go of Yusei's hand. "Ichirou, promise to take care of my son and protect him from the hunters, all right?"_

_"I will, Fudou," Ichirou replied sadly._

_"Dad, don't die . . . ." Yusei sobbed but his father smiled as he patted on his head one last time._

_"I'll see you later . . . . Yusei . . . ." he whispered as he closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. His hand slid off his son's head and fell to the ground. Yusei's eyes widened before crying loudly._

_"Dad! Dad!" he cried as he gripped at the man's shirt and tried to shake him. "Come back, Dad! Come back! You can't die! Dad!" Ichirou pulled Yusei away from his dead father and hugged him tightly._

_"It's all right, Yusei," he muttered as the young boy continued crying into his shirt. "Aiko was very lucky to have someone she loves. They were lucky to have you and protected you from the hunters, just like how our parents loved and protected us."_

* * *

_"You fucking brat!" Ichirou yelled angrily as he smacked Yusei across the face. The fifteen-year-old tumbled to the floor, wiping the blood off his mouth as he glared up at his uncle; a long jagged line and a small triangle was freshly tattoo'd underneath his left eye. "Why, Yusei?" Ichirou yelled. "Why did you get yourself captured by the Hunter Federation?" Akane kneeled beside Yusei as she sat him up, her reaction was also disappointment._

_"How could you, Yusei?" she questioned. "Your parents risked their lives to shield you from the hunters and now you're marked!" Yusei glanced away from his 'aunt' and stared at the floor._

_"I did it on purpose . . . ." he muttered as he stood up. Akane gasped in shock, while Ichirou grunted in anger as he hit him again in the face. Yusei stumbled back from the assault but glared at him again._

_"You don't get caught on purpose, Yusei," he growled. "I was a fool to get caught, but I swore on your father's words to look after you, making sure you didn't make the same foolish mistakes I once did." Yusei said nothing as he looked away from his uncle's violet-red eyes. "Why did you get caught on purpose, Yusei?" Ichirou demanded._

_"I did it . . . . hoping that Mom will try to find me if I was in Neo Domino," Yusei replied quietly. Ichirou growled angrily as he slammed his fist at the wall._

_"Damn it, Yusei," he muttered. "Can't you get it to your head, that Aiko might be dead already?"_

_"But . . . . I swore on my father's words not to give up on my mother," said Yusei as he turned around. "Giving up on your own flesh and blood would have made my father disappointed in me. But I believed that this is an exception if I give up on you . . . . Ichirou."_

_"Yusei, don't say that," Akane said concernedly. "We're your only family." But Yusei said notihng as he walked out of the room. Akane stepped forward but Ichirou gripped her shoulders to stop her. "But, Ichirou . . . ."_

_"Let him go, Akane," Ichirou muttered. "If he wants to be reckless, then so be it. But I feel that I failed Aiko and Fudou; he's a different hybrid from me, and the Hunter Federation will try to use him."_

_"Is there anything we can do?" asked Akane, glancing at him with her pale violet eyes._

_"I wish that it was possible," Ichirou replied sadly._

* * *

Yusei groggily blinked his eyes, he felt that he've been sleeping for months as for his body felt heavy in the bed. His visions blurred and he didn't recognized his surroundings. He then heard a door opening and closing and footsteps nearby him. "Yusei . . . ." Yusei blinked again as his visions cleared; he realized he was in his uncle's home. "Yusei, are you awake . . . .?" Yusei glanced at the nearby person and saw it was Akane.

"Akane . . . ." muttered Yusei. "What happened . . . .? My body feels so heavy . . . ." He suddenly noticed his 'aunt' was crying silently. "Akane, what happened to me . . . ."

"You don't remember?" whimpered Akane. "You were shot . . . . by the hunters, Yusei . . ." The hybrid's eyes widened in horror before he quickly sat up and stared down at his abdomen; there was two circular scars near the center and near the left-hand side. Gradually, it was coming back to him. He was in rage . . . . trying to attack Goodwin . . . . fighting against an artificial hybrid . . . . was told that he had impregnanted Akiza . . . .

"Akiza . . . ." mumbled Yusei, the one that he loved who broke his heart and betrayed him.

_"No . . . . I only did this because Goodwin threatened me to . . . ."_

Yusei sighed heavily; Akane sat next to him and hugged him close to her. "I was worried sick about you, Yusei," she muttered after she stopped crying. "I thought you were dead."

"Why would you think that, Akane?" Yusei muttered.

"You were gone for over two and a half weeks," she replied quietly. "After you became berserk, the Hunter Federation took you away, we weren't sure if they kept you alive or not." Yusei glanced at her then at the window, the morning sun was seeping through the smog and dark clouds.

"Did I do something . . . . when I became berserk?" he asked quietly. Suddenly, the door opened and Crow walked in. "Crow . . . ." he muttered as the other hybird walked closer.

"Can I speak to Yusei alone, please?" Crow asked politely, something he does if it's truly serious. Akane nodded as she walked out of the room, closing the door. Crow sighed heavily as he glanced at his friend in a 'pissed off' manner. "What the fuck, man?" he questioned. "What the hell happened to you before the hunters took you?"

"I just went crazy, Crow," mumbled Yusei.

"'Crazy' was not it, Yusei," Crow retorted. "You ripped a guy's fucking arm off; you goin' 'crazy' was an understatement that night!" Yusei's eyebrows tensed, he couldn't remember much of that night and it felt like a blur to him.

"What did I do, Crow? I can't remember what happened," he muttered, glancing away.

"When I heard you became berserk, I went to your hideout but it was in shambles," replied Crow. "It looked like you tore it up yourself. Then I saw you bein' confronted by the hunters but that look in your eyes . . . . even I got scared of you." Yusei slightly flinched as he gripped the bedsheets, while his friend sighed deeply. "Akane and Ichirou told me the truth," he said quietly and Yusei stared back at him.

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb, Yusei!" Crow said angrily, clenching his fists. "I should've known that you with that psychic, but why didn't you tell me! I'm your best friend!" Yusei glanced away again.

"What's the point? I'm not with her anymore," he said quietly. "I don't want to have anything to do with her ever again." His answer made the other hybrid scoff in agitation.

"Does that means . . . . you won't have anything to do with your kid?" questioned Crow. Yusei's body jerked and stared at him again. "Words get 'round here, Yusei," gritted Crow. "You're just gonna abandon this kid just 'cause Goodwin tricked you into sleeping with that psychic?" Yusei said nothing as he looked away. "You didn't answer my question, Yusei." Yusei stayed silent and Crow growled angrily before whacking him in the eye.

"You shelfish bastard," Crow muttered furiously. "You were lucky to even have parents who loved you, Yusei. As for me, I was discarded away like trash as a baby all 'cause my human mother didn't want a 'monster' like me. That's why I looked over those kids, 'cause they needed someone to care about them when no one else wants them." Yusei remained silent, even though his eye started to bruise. Crow scoffed angrily as he turned around. "If you don't care about your kid, your own flesh and blood, then don't bother to come to the bay anymore. You're no need to those orphans, Yusei. So long." He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Minutes went by silently before Yusei laid back on the bed, rubbing his blackened eye. "Shit . . . ." he mumbled bitterly. "Guess I really did fucked up . . . ."

* * *

Once again, no disrespect to Kiryu's fans, he's fine.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	13. Chapter 13

Oh wow! Everybody kept saying Goodwin should die. It's only a matter of time, though.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 13**

Akiza had been under very close surveillance since the start of her pregnancy; the small camera in the corner of her bedroom were watching her movements for a month now. It was installed so she couldn't try to do anything reckless that would harm the unborn child. After all, Akiza had been distraught since Yusei turned her away, the only person who told her that she's was beautiful . . . .

Now she was a deceiving, loveless witch, as well as a slut. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from crying so long as she laid in her bed for days; she had heard Yusei went berserk after learning of her pregnancy and tried to attack Goodwin before getting shot. "If this hadn't happened . . . . he wouldn't have gotten hurt," she whimpered as she buried her face into her pillow. Just then, the door opened and Divine walked in.

"Akiza . . . ." he said concernedly as he sat on the bed. "It's me, Divine." Akiza glanced up and saw her mentor, as he patted her on the shoulder. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, Divine," she replied sadly as she sat up. "Yusei, he . . . ." Divine immediately leaned close and touched her forehead, his fingers pressing gently on the skin as he closed his eyes to concentrate.

"I see . . . ." he frowned after a minute, opening his eyes. "He tried to hurt you after he found out."

"But he didn't mean to," muttered Akiza quickly but Divine hugged her firmly.

"You've forgotten that he's a blood-sucking demon, Akiza," he said. "A monster like him was trying to kill you and your unborn child. He can't love you after he had done that."

"But, Divine . . . ." she hiccuped as tears started to flow again. Divine quickly wiped the tears away and kissed her forehead.

"He cannot care for you as I do," he said quietly. "He doesn't want his own child now that he found out. He will never truly love you . . . . after all, he's just a cold-blooded vampire." Akiza snifled as her mentor's words was seeping into her mind. But Yusei don't love her anymore because _she_ had hurted him, she was the reason why he went into a rage.

"But . . . . I still love him . . . ."

* * *

Yusei touched the slowly healing scars on his stomach; he assumed he was shot with silver bullets since injuries caused by silver are slower to heal. He glanced out at the window as the sun lazily set into the horizon and got out of bed. He then touched his now healed eye where Crow had punched him earlier; Yusei sighed heavily at his friend's words, he can never go back to the bay where he looked after the hybrid children.

"I should have answered his question . . . ." he muttered as he moved his hand away. But what would be his answer, he doesn't know himself. Just then, the door opened and Ichirou walked in, not looking at his nephew as he walked towards the window.

"I promised, on the life of your father, to raise you and protect you from the hunters," he said quietly, staring at the setting sun. "But I failed miserably, Yusei. I couldn't stop you from being controlled by them. It's my fault that you're like this, I failed your parents." Yusei sat on the bed and sighed as he stared at the floor.

"No, Ichirou, it's my fault," he said quietly. "You were right, I was reckless and now, Akiza is now pregnant with my child." His uncle glanced back at him.

"So that's her name," he muttered, looking back at the window. "You sounded truthful when you said you love her a few weeks ago." Yusei squeezed his fingers at the statement. "You still still love her, don't you?" The unique hybrid bit his lip but said nothing. Ichirou noticed that but continued to stare. "Long ago, my mother became pregnant with Aiko but was afraid to tell my father about it," he said. "She felt that if he knew, then he wouldn't love her anymore. So she stayed away from him for several months."

"What happened to her?" Yusei asked quietly, glancing up to his uncle.

"My father found out eventually," replied Ichirou. "But he was concerned that my mother didn't tell him of the pregnancy. He had still loved her all those times even though she made the wrong decision. That is why they named my sister Aiko, meaning 'love child'." He turned around and stared at Yusei as he leaned against the wall. "Yusei, don't turn your back on this girl," he said. "She's carrying your child now, and it would be disrespectful to abandon both of them when they need you the most. Why do you think Fudou stayed for Aiko before we were forced to live in the Satellite?"

"But I thought Mom became pregnant with me soon after they came to the Satellite," said Yusei and Ichirou shook his head a little.

"Your father was a rogue vampire, wandering from city to city, but after being with Aiko he decided to settled down with her. She became pregnant a few months before going to the Satellite; she had wished that you were born in Neo Domino instead of this vampire alcaltraz where escaping is barely a dream." Ichirou walked towards him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I was the wrong one here, Yusei," he said quietly. "I thought that being harsh on you would make everything decent but that's not how the world goes."

" . . . . I've never hated you, Ichirou," muttered Yusei as he stood up. "I don't think my parents would like that."

"Yeah . . . . Aiko would have such a ranting about that," Ichirou replied, smiling a little. "But no matter what, she loves and cares for you." Yusei blinked in surprise at his uncle's words.

"What do you mean, Ichirou?"

"I do think that . . . . Aiko's still alive, somewhere in Neo Domino," Ichirou said, staring back at the window. "If she knew that I thought she was dead, she would beat me up to carpet stain." He then chuckled a little, something that Yusei hadn't heard in years.

"Ichirou, why now?" questioned Yusei.

"I was trying to be logical at first, but I couldn't completely accept the fact that she might be dead," replied Ichirou as he glanced back at him. "If I had kept hope as long as you did, maybe our relationship would had been better." Yusei sighed heavily in agreement and looked at the window, the evening sky was darkening after the sun had set moments ago.

"I don't know . . . . if I can be with Akiza," he muttered. "Not after what I've done and said to her." Ichirou sighed softly and suddenly smacked him on the side of his head. Yusei stumbled to the side and stared at his uncle as he rubbed his new bruise. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"Trying to knock some sense into you," smirked Ichirou as he turned to leave. "Try to be with her, Yusei. I know that you still love her, and you'll never truly turn her away despite of her poor decisions. After all, both of you are having a child together." He left, closing the door, leaving Yusei to make his answer.

* * *

"Hey guys!" smiled Yusei as some of the hybrid children ran up to him and hugged him.

"Big Brother Yusei! You were gone for so long!" cried an eleven-year-old.

"I thought the hunters did something bad to you!" a seven-year-old said, almost crying.

"Don't worry about it, I'm okay," replied Yusei, patting some of them on the head. "But I'm sorry if I scared you for being gone for so long."

"We just glad you're okay, Yusei," said some of the kids. Yusei smiled again before his face turned serious.

"Is Crow here? I need to apologize to him," he said as he walked with the children.

"Why? Did you have have a fight with him again?" asked a nine-year-old girl.

"Was it about whose 'poko' is bigger?" a six-year-old boy asked.

"No, it's grown-up stuff," replied Yusei.

"What are you doin' here?" Yusei turned his head and saw Crow standing in the doorframe of the shack; the orange-haired hybrid glared at him with his arms crossed.

"I have to speak to you, Crow," Yusei said. Crow uncrossed his arms as he glanced at the children nearby.

"Everybody, go play somewhere," he requested. "Me and Yusei are gonna have a grown-up talk, so no eavesdroppin'." The kids reluctantly left them alone as Crow and Yusei walked inside. "I thought I told you to don't bother comin' here, those kids don't need you, Yusei," Crow said angrily.

"I came here to give you my answer from earlier," muttered Yusei as he glanced at him. "I won't abandon of what I've done. Even if it's part of Goodwin's experiment, it's still my child that he's using. Sorry for being a shelfish bastard." Crow sighed deeply before patting his friend on the back.

"Idiot, I know you would do the right thing," he said. "You could never turn down a responsibility, Yusei, no matter how complex."

"Yeah, I know," Yusei replied quietly. "But I don't know what to do, I can't simply take the kid away from the Hunter Federation."

" . . . . Then why not ask that psychic witch?" suggested Crow, which made Yusei flinched a little.

"Her name's Akiza, Crow," he said quietly. "Also, I'm not sure if she wants me anymore."

"Well then, what can you do?"

Yusei sighed as he walked outside. "I think I know," he muttered before running off.

* * *

The hideout was a disaster when Yusei walked in, the first room was scattered with broken tables and chairs as well as some of his tools broken in pieces. The curtain was shredded into ribbons and the walls was covered in dents and deep slashes. Yusei sighed heavily as he walked into the second room; it too was full of broken furnitures and slashes on the walls. He couldn't remember most of the events that occured soon after Akiza's pregnancy was revealed to him, only being angry and hurt.

"I can't believe I did this," he muttered as he glanced at the shredded bed. He walked back out and stared at the half-broken shelf, the box was still there unscathed. Yusei took it down and opened it; he felt relieved that it was the partially-made device and the blueprint.

"I'll help you, Akiza," he muttered as he closed the box and tucked it under his arm. "I'll do this for us and for our child, I promise." He then walked into the tunnel, where the cracks was seeping in very cool air indicating that winter will come soon.

* * *

"You dare to step into my domain, eh, Yusei?" questioned Jack as he glared at the unique hybrid. It was the next night since Yusei made his decision to protect Akiza and their unborn child; he went to the one section in the Satellite where hybrids weren't allowed and only the pureblooded vampires controlled it. Jack's home was an old theater where he usually sits on a throne-like chair on the stage. "A freak like you shouldn't be allowed to even enter in the pureblooded area," Jack said as he stood up from his chair and jumped off the stage to face Yusei.

"I'm not here to pick a fight with you, Jack," Yusei said calmly but Jack slightly smirked.

"Why? You don't want to go 'berserk' on me?" he questioned. "Everybody knows what happened, but I was disappointed that I didn't get a chance to see it though. It might have a been a pretty good challenge."

"I didn't come here to discuss that," said Yusei. "I believe you know how to kill humans, right?" Jack raised an eyebrow and scoffed in amusement.

"You think I killed humans before?" smirked Jack. "Why do you want to know? So you can kill--"

"Goodwin," Yusei stated. Jack was taken aback, he had assumed someone else. "I only want to kill Goodwin, Jack. Who do you thought I meant?"

"That psychic girl," Jack replied quietly. "I don't understand why you still care for that damn witch, after what she done." Suddenly, the pureblood was grabbed by his jacket collar and was tossed roughly into the benches, breaking the wood. Jack quickly got up and glared at Yusei as his violet eyes glowed dangerously. "Guess I shouldn't have touch a nerve there," he grunted as he dusted the splinters off his jacket.

"You didn't anwer my question, Jack," Yusei said, almost in a threatening tone but his colbalt eyes was still normal. "As a pureblooded vampire, you must have killed a human before."

"Yeah, I had," replied Jack. "Killing a human is fairly easy; you can snap their neck, rip out their vital organs, smash their heads, or you can just simply drain them of blood. Either way, humans are like fragile glass compared to us."

"But this is Goodwin we're talking about," said Yusei. "He's the president of the Hunter Federation, and there's no doubt that he was a hunter before."

"Then I guess I am no help to you," muttered Jack as he turned to the stage.

"Wait, Jack," Yusei pleaded. "I must get back at Goodwin for what he had done to me and to Akiza. As much as I hate to admit it, but I need your help." The pureblood smirked as he glanced back at the unique hybrid.

"Is that right?" he questioned. "Well, I suppose that fighting against a hunter is a bit similar to fighting against a pureblood."

"Quit fucking around, Jack," scoffed Yusei. "You're using that as an excuse to fight with me."

"I'm not, Yusei," Jack replied seriously. "The hunters have to think like vampires if they want to kill us, it's the only way for them to control us. By going against Goodwin would be going against hundreds of hunters, Yusei. Your vampiric nature had been dormant until recently and now's the time to reawaken it and control it." He then faced him and his violet eyes glowed again as his fangs lengthened. "Now let's see the 'beserk' side of you, freak!" he smirked as he charged at the hybrid.

* * *

What a difficult chapter! As of who Jack had killed, it was a inexperienced hunter some time ago.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	14. Chapter 14

Mlahh, ya'll actually thought I would seperate them forever! Don't worry, it's all coming together! Matter of fact, I'll upload this chapter the same day with the last chapter!

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 14**

Mr. Goodwin entered the room where Yusei was taking his monthly exam; a few weeks had passed since the hybrid was shot by one of the president's hunters, and considering that Yusei might be still dangerous, he was still restrained with stronger cuffs and was muzzled. Yusei noticed that Mr. Goodwin walked in but didn't glanced at him as he stared at the floor. "Good evening, Yusei," smiled Goodwin but Yusei didn't respond. "Did your scars heal from that unfortunate mishap?" Yusei simply growled threateningly in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," smirked Goodwin as he stood in front of the unique hybrid. "Now then . . . . do you want to know how Miss Akiza's doing?" To his mild surprise, Yusei nodded a little. "She's almost into her second month," he replied. "Unfortunately, she's been having some form of depression for some time now. I consider that you should visit her right now." Yusei shook his head; he can't visit her now, at least not yet.

"Very well, then," Mr. Goodwin said quietly. "But the offer still stands until the birth of your child." Yusei glared up at him, growling lowly through the muzzle as Goodwin walked away while smirking.

* * *

"Too slow!" snarled Jack as he elbowed Yusei in the back, making the teen hybrid tumbled to the ground. "That reaction was too damn slow, freak!" Jack yelled as he flew up to an edge of a balcony; both of the vampires had been fighting non-stop every night for the past few weeks since the pureblood had offered to help Yusei. So far, Yusei hadn't been able to release his 'berserk' side, as Jack had called it.

"Shut up, Jack!" Yusei snarled as he glared up at him and got up, his eyes were more darker than usual but it didn't turn jet-black like before. His adrenaline was streaming rapidly throughout his body as he took off his jacket. "I know what I'm doing!"

"The fuck you are!" argued Jack. "You'll never kill Goodwin with those blindfolded attacks! Now try to get me, freak!" Yusei leapt up and grabbed Jack by the ankles. Jack tried to fly off but was thrown down hard to ground before he can think twice. The hybrid landed onto the ground safely as the pureblood painfully sat up, blood was trickling down from his forehead.

"Was that good enough for you, Jack?" growled Yusei, cracking his knuckles. Jack shakily stood up; the concrete beneath him had looked like a meteor had landed. But the pureblood smirked as he cracked his neck.

"Good . . . . but not great," he growled while his violet eyes glowed brighter. "I'm still not seeing it, Yusei. I want to see the 'berserk' side of you then our _real_ fight can begin." Yusei snarled angrily as he charged at him but Jack dodged it and slammed Yusei face first into the brick wall. "It seems that you only can do close combat, Yusei," smirked Jack as Yusei staggered backward from the assault, his face was now covered in dirt and bruises and his nose was bleeding.

"Shut the fuck up, Jack!" growled Yusei, but Jack continued his taunting as he stepped back.

"You can never save that girl if that's all you got, Yusei," he mocked. "That child of yours will be taken by Goodwin, and there's nothing you can do about it." Yusei snarled angrily at the thought, his unborn child might become out of reach once it's born. "You cannot fight, Yusei, and you will lose them forever." Suddenly, Jack was punched and was sent flying towards the ground, injuring his shoulder. The pureblood groaned in pain as he got to his knees and glanced up to Yusei.

His eyes widened at him, Yusei's eyes finally turned jet-black as the hybrid breathed heavily from the andrenaline. "Well, it's about time, freak," Jack smirked as he stood up, his mouth was now bleeding. "But can you control it?"

". . . . I think so," Yusei growled, his fingers flexed and cracked from the punch. "Can you handle this new side of me, Jack?"

"My shoulder may be banged up but I'm not backing down to a new challenge," Jack replied, ready to attack.

* * *

"I should have known . . . . . he would never come," Akiza muttered sadly as she sat in front of the window, while Divine stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders; she was told that Yusei wasn't coming to visit her after his monthly exam. "He doesn't want me anymore, anyway."

"Of course he doesn't, Akiza," Divine replied quietly. "That vampire couldn't have love you. It's almost as if he was using you for his own sick pleasure. But don't worry, I'm here for you, as I always have been."

"Yeah, I know . . . ." Akiza said sadly, her hands touching her slowly growing stomach. It's barely a bump but Akiza felt the unborn child settling inside her. She stared at the late night sky before standing up. "I think I should go to bed now," she muttered as she walked to her bed.

"I understand," smiled Divine as he kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon, Akiza." As soon as her mentor left, Akiza walked back to the window and sobbed quietly.

"I said I'm sorry, Yusei . . . ." she whimpered. "Do you hate me that much?" Her touched her stomach again, she knew that she tricked him, like a witch he said she was.

* * *

Yusei noticed his next monthly exam was coming up within the upcoming week; he decided to visit Akiza this time. That's because he's nearly finished with the device that can control Akiza's powers without any harm. He put the device as well as the blueprint back into the box and hid it in a dresser just as Akane walked in. "Did I disturb you, Yusei?" she asked.

"No, Akane, I'm just finishiing my project for the day," replied Yusei, putting his tools away.

"Oh, I'm just assuming that since you're living with us now, it might be a nuisance," Akane said concernedly but Yusei shook his head.

"It's all right, I don't mind," he replied, sitting in a chair. "Is there something you want to speak with me about?"

"This girl, Akiza, do you think she would forgive you for treating her badly that time?" she questioned. Yusei sighed heavily as he glanced up at the ceiling.

"I don't even know, Akane," he said quietly. "If she wants to be with me, I'll be happy. But . . . . if she doesn't, then I'll try to make her forgive me."

"But then how will you get her and the child out of the Hunter Federation? I don't think that it's possible."

"You're always the worrisome one, Akane," Yusei said. "Just trust me on this, okay?" Akane nodded in agreement as Yusei stood up. "Besides, I'm going to help her with this," he said, lightly tapping the dresser. "I can only hope on it." He then walked towards the opened door as he glanced back at his 'aunt'. "Just believe me on this, and it will work."

Yusei walked out of the room and out of the house, the chilly wind whipped his face as he ran towards the pureblooded section. Lately, he had been learning how to control his 'berserk' side although it was difficult. Twice he almost fatally injured Jack but the pureblood told him to continue to fight him, no matter what. As soon as he reached the pureblooded section, he was ambushed by Jack but immediately dodged the attack.

"You're getting better at this, Yusei," smirked Jack before charging at the unique hybrid. Yusei anticipated the attack head on and flipped him over to the ground, while his eyes gradually darkened to near black. Jack noticed it as he quickly got up and his violet eyes glowed luminously.

"You sure you can fight after a few days?" growled Yusei as his fangs lengthened and cracked his fingers. "I don't want to make a mistake and accidently killed you."

"Oh, I highly doubt it, freak," Jack retorted. "My chest is already healed, if you must know. Now don't hold back, Yusei." Yusei rushed towards him and slashed at the pureblood, who barely missed it. Their fight continued for another few hours before both of them became exhausted. Yusei fell to his knees as his eyes turned back to normal, breathing heavily while drops of sweats fell to the ground. Jack panted deeply, leaning against the wall as he glared at Yusei; again, the hybrid had injured him and it was his left arm this time.

"Goddamn it, Yusei," he growled as he sat down onto the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if you take my words seriously." Yusei glanced at him as his breathing became calm.

"Just like what you said a couple of months ago?" he questioned. "When you said that me being in love with Akiza may endanger us vampires?"

"Yeah, I remember what I've said," muttered Jack, gripping his left arm. "You should have heeded my warning, though. Now this human girl is carrying this child of yours, and we don't know how dangerous it might be."

"What do you mean, Jack?"

"What I'm saying, Yusei, is the girl is psychic and that gene will pass on to that offspring," Jack replied. "Goodwin assumed that breeding her with a pureblood may be too hazardous to handle and with a half-vampire, the vampiric gene would have been too diluted. That's probably why he chose you, Yusei, because your vampire side is more than enough to create this child. And if he controls this child, then the Satellite may be no more."

"Are you serious?" Yusei questioned as he stood up.

"Why do you think Goodwin wanted you as a breeding specimen? I did said that he'll probably use this child for destructive use." Jack then stood up and began to walk away. "I'm done here for now, so don't come back here until I say so." Yusei glanced at the pureblood before walking away, staring at the night sky.

"Don't worry, Akiza," he muttered. "I'll get Goodwin for what he had done to us."

* * *

"Goodwin," muttered Yusei through his muzzle as he glared up at Goodwin, his monthly exam was over when Mr. Goodwin walked in and Yusei was still heavily restrained on account that he might still be dangerous. The president simply smirked as he stood in front of the hybrid.

"Yes, Yusei?" smirked Mr. Goodwin.

"I . . . . I want to see Akiza," Yusei replied. "Let me see her now."

"I see," Mr. Goodwin smiled as he turned around. "Very well, then, you can go see her."

"But not like this, Goodwin," said Yusei and the president glanced back at him. "I . . . . won't make any trouble during my visit."

"Well, if that is what you requested," smiled Mr. Goodwin, snapping his fingers. The scientist/hunters quickly removed the heavy handcuffs and muzzle and replaced it with the standard silver-alloyed handcuffs. "Is that any better, Yusei?" the president asked and Yusei reluctantly nodded his head. "Good, then follow me." Mr. Goodwin led Yusei through a series of hallways after a few floors down; the unique hybrid kept his distance due to the bodyguards.

After a turn of a corner, Mr. Goodwin stopped in front of a door. "I'll ask again, do you really want to see her?" he asked.

"Yes . . . . I do," Yusei replied quietly. Mr. Goodwin smirked as he snapped his fingers again and one of the bodyguards took off the handcuffs.

"Go right ahead, Yusei," he smiled as he took a step back. Yusei sighed deeply as he stepped forward, gripping the handle. He then slowly turned it and opened the door, revealing a bedroom. Yusei walked inside and immediately saw Akiza, in her pajamas, sitting in a chair in front of a window. He felt a dry lump in his throat as he quietly closed the door and walked closer towards her.

"A . . . . Akiza," Yusei called out softly. Akiza turned her head and her deep amber eyes widened suddenly. She quickly stood up, causing the chair to fall backward, and continued to stare at him as her body started to shake.

"Yu . . . . Yusei . . . .?" she whimpered as tear began to flow down her cheeks.

"Yeah, it's me, Akiza . . . ." Yusei smiled sadly.

* * *

The drama **and** the plot thickens! Wait and see what happens next!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	15. Chapter 15

Yays! I'm so glad that you readers like my fic more and more! Hint: the first part is good.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 15**

Akiza stared wide-eyed at Yusei as her tears stained the skin of her cheeks. Her entire body shuddered as the hybrid walked closer to her. "Akiza . . . ." Yusei muttered softly as he reached for her face. Suddenly, his hand was smacked harshly away by her. He flinched by the sudden reaction as he stared remorsely at her. "Akiza, it's me . . . ." muttered Yusei as he reached for her again.

"DON'T!!" screamed Akiza as he smacked his hand away again. "Don't touch me!!" she cried as she took a step back. Yusei stayed quiet as he gently and quickly gripped her wrists. "No, let go of me!" cried Akiza as she tried to pull away from the unique hybrid, whose face remain calm yet solemn. "Let me go, Yusei! Let me go!" Akiza sobbed, stepping away until she felt the wall behind her back.

"I won't . . . ." Yusei muttered before he pulled her into his arms, embracing her tightly as she struggled from his hold.

"Leave me alone! Just leave me!" sobbed Akiza as she pounded her fists vainly to his chest. "You don't want me anymore! You don't love me, Yusei!" Yusei said nothing as he sat down onto the floor with her in his arms, his back was against the wall as Akiza continued to hit him. "Why . . . . why are you here, Yusei?!" she cried, her throat almost sored. "You don't care about me anymore! You don't care!"

"Yes, I do, Akiza," Yusei replied quietly.

"No you don't!" she sobbed. "You don't love me anymore, Yusei! You've hurted me!" Yusei mentally winced when he remembered the cruel words he had said to her after finding out about the pregnancy. "You don't want me, Yusei!" sobbed Akiza as her fists dropped heavily from hitting so much. "You don't even want this child inside of me! Why--" her words were cut off by Yusei's gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, Akiza," he whispered as he kissed her again. Akiza stared at him in shock before she sobbed again.

"Why are you sorry for?" she whimpered. "You have every right to hate me."

"But I don't," whispered Yusei, wiping the tears from her face. "I could never hate you, Akiza."

"How could you not, Yusei?" Akiza muttered as she continued crying. "You said I used you so this can happened."

"I know, I wish I didn't mean it like that," Yusei muttered sadly. "I'm the one at fault here, Akiza. I didn't mean to say such cruel things to you, I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Why? Why are you apologizing for?" sobbed Akiza and Yusei kissed her lips, deeper this time.

"Because I still love you, Akiza," he whispered. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he muttered between his kisses. Akiza's sobbing gradually ceased as Yusei's kissing continued, burying her face into his shirt as he kissed her forehead.

" . . . . I'm sorry, too," she muttered sadly, hearing his unusually fast heartbeats. "I'm sorry that we're in this mess. I should have told you that Goodwin threatened me before any of this had happened."

"I know," sighed Yusei as he soothingly rubbed her back. "I've been forgave you long ago. But can you forgive me too?"

"Yeah, I can," Akiza muttered as she snifled. Yusei hugged her closer to him as he glanced down at her.

"How is it?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Yusei's hand slipped under her night shirt and caressed her stomach; he can feel the small bump. Akiza's eyes watered a little at the gentle touch.

"How's the child doing?" Yusei asked softly as he removed his hand.

"Um . . . . it's fine," Akiza replied quietly. "It's all right and everything."

"I'm sorry . . . ." muttered Yusei, kissing her forehead again.

"Idiot, stop saying that," she mumbled as she gripped his hand.

* * *

Yusei glanced at Akiza, who was asleep in his arms, and then around the entire bedroom. His eyes immediately focused at a surveillance camera at the corner of the ceiling, they would watch her every movement and behavior. He then glanced at the clock nearby, it said 3:27 a.m.. Yusei had been with Akiza for almost five hours, he noticed, as soon as the door opened.

"It's time to go, Yusei," smirked Mr. Goodwin as he walked in. Yusei narrowed his colbalt eyes at the man as he stood up with Akiza in his arms. He then settled her down into her bed and covered her with the sheet. He turned around when he was suddenly grabbed by his jacket sleeve.

"Don't go . . . . Yusei," Akiza mumbled tiredly but Yusei smiled gently as he pulled her hand away.

"I'll come back soon, don't worry," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her lips. Soon, he left the room along with the president, who closed the door.

"It seems that you've made up with Miss Akiza, Yusei," Mr. Goodwin smiled as he glanced at Yusei, who was recuffed by Ushio. "The visit may put her at ease during the pregnancy--"

"Every week," Yusei muttered as he glared at the president. "Every week, I want to see her." Goodwin simply smiled as he glanced away from the unique hybrid.

"If that is what you want," he replied.

"Yeah . . . ." muttered Yusei.

"Very well, then," replied Mr. Goodwin as he walked away. "It will be arranged as soon as possible." He then glanced back at Yusei. "But remember this, that child was a result of steps of the experiment, not actual love."

* * *

"What's wrong, Big Brother Yusei?" a seven-year-old boy asked and Yusei blinked out of his thoughts. "It's your turn."

"Oh, sorry," muttered Yusei as he took a card from the deck.

"You got any fours?" asked a six-year-old. "I only got one."

"Here," Yusei said absentmindedly, handing her two fours and took two more cards from the deck. The kids noticed something different about Yusei but couldn't understand what it was.

"You okay, Yusei?" an eight-year-old asked. "You look like you're thinking too hard."

"No, I'm okay," replied Yusei, smiling. "I'm all right, guys."

"CROW!! BIG BROTHER YUSEI'S LYING AGAIN!!" yelled the six-year-old girl at the top of her lungs, flinching the teen hybrid. Seconds later, Crow ran by and stared at Yusei then at the kids as he was catching his breath.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Yusei won't tell us what's wrong with him," the little girl replied.

"You're such a tattletale," grumbled the seven-year-old.

"Am not," huffed the girl.

"All right, guys, enough," said Crow, waving his hands. "I'll talk to Yusei and see what's the matter with him. Now go play along somewhere." The children got up and ran off as Crow sat in front of his friend. "So, did you visit her or somethin'?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did last night," sighed Yusei as he dropped his cards. "Now I have to wait to see her this week."

"So did you tell her that you finished this device you told me 'bout?" asked Crow.

"I forgot to but good thing I didn't," Yusei replied. "Her room had a surveillance camera, I would have a hard time telling her if the camera picked up my voice or the movements of my lips. But I'll figure out something."

"Don't you always?" questioned Crow. "You always try to solve the situation if there's a big-ass snag in it, Yusei. But this one may be more difficult than you have ever encountered before. If you manage to save her and the kid from the Hunter Federation, what happens next? I don't think you can reach back to the Satellite, let alone escapin' from Neo Domino altogether."

" . . . . I'll find a way, Crow," muttered Yusei. Crow sighed deeply as he scratched his head.

"Well then, good luck, bud," he smiled.

* * *

The following week, Yusei was taken back to the Hunter Federation headquarters as he had requested it. He glanced at the setting sun through the barred window in the back of the truck as the vehicle moved through the city before finally stopping in front of the tall building. Yusei, with his hands cuffed behind his back, was taken out of the truck and was led inside the headquarters.

"So good for you to come, Yusei," smiled Mr. Goodwin as the hybrid entered. Yusei merely glared at him as the president led him through a series of hallways and floors until they reached Akiza's bedroom door. "Miss Akiza was informed that you were coming back here tonight," he said. "She is very happy to see you again, Yusei."

"Good to know," muttered Yusei as he was released from his handcuffs. He then stepped forward to open the door. As soon as he walked in, he saw a man sitting next to Akiza on the bed holding her hand. The man looked up and frowned at the sight of him. "Who are you?" Yusei questioned suspiciously, closing the door.

"Don't ask me like that, _vampire_," the man replied coldly, narrowing his olive green eyes at him. Yusei's nerves suddenly jolted from the glare; he had never felt such terror from a human. "I am Divine, director of the institute Arcadia Movement, and mentor for my favorite student Akiza."

"I see," muttered Yusei. "So are you finishing your visit with her?"

"No, I'm not," smirked Divine as he wrapped his arm around Akiza, who remained quiet from the confrontation. "Unlike you, I want to visit Akiza because I care about her. You, on the other hand, only wanted to see her out of sheer pity and guilt." Yusei gritted his teeth angrily at the man's words. "You don't really want to see her, you're only doing this just to pat yourself on the back."

"Shut it," Yusei growled lowly, narrowing his eyes. "I do care about Akiza, I love her."

"Is that right?" smirked Divine, hugging Akiza closer to him. "Then why did you try to kill her and your unborn child, you cold-blooded vampire?" Yusei growled angrily as his fangs lengthened.

"No, Yusei!" gasped Akiza as she stared at him. Yusei saw her frightened face and scoffed under his breath as he glanced away.

"See that, Akiza? That's the nature of vampires," Divine muttered in her ear. "Their lust for blood and violence are embedded deeply into their genes. They don't care about the fate of their offsprings, just another competition for blood consumption."

"Don't tell lies to her," hissed Yusei as he glared at the man. "You don't know me like that. I've never harm anyone in my life."

"Except for her," Divine smirked. "Your apologies for her from her suffering aren't enough to satisfy both of us, vampire."

"My name's Yusei."

"Your name don't matter to me, you're still a blood-sucking vampire." Divine kissed Akiza's forehead, glancing up at Yusei's angry face, before standing up. "I'll see you later, Akiza." He walked towards the door but stood face-to-face with the hybrid. "Can you excuse me, _vampire_?" he smirked, narrowing his eyes. Once again, a sudden chill shuddered throughout Yusei's body as he subconsciously moved back.

"And don't try to cross me ever again," Divine smiled as he opened the door. "There are some humans that are more powerful than others, but very few are even stronger than all of those blood-sucking monsters, such as yourself." He left the room, closing the door. Yusei shakily glanced at the door before looking back at Akiza, who was staring at the floor.

"Akiza . . . . you don't believe what he said . . . . do you?" he asked quietly. Akiza shook her head a little. "He's a psychic like you . . . . right?"

"Yeah," she muttered. Yusei sighed as he sat next to her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he gently hugged her; his face slightly grimaced at that man's scent on her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Akiza quietly replied. Yusei slyly glanced at the blinking camera and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Akiza, listen to me," he whispered quietly, barely moving his lips. "I've finished it, I've finished creating the device." Akiza gasped softly but didn't moved her head. "I'm not sure how to give it to you, but I'll find a way soon, all right?"

Y-yeah . . . ." she muttered.

"I'll help you, Akiza," Yusei whispered as he lightly kissed her neck. "I'll help you because you know I love you."

"Okay . . . . " Akiza muttered and Yusei kissed her lips, caressing her stomach. He glanced again at the surveillance camera; he has to find a way to get around it, or their child will be at Goodwin's hands.

* * *

The last part sounded better in my head. Oh well.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	16. Chapter 16

Let me get this chapter out of the way now.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermiester**

**Chapter 16**

Every week Yusei visited Akiza to comfort her for over the past five months; but every week, he also discreetly observed her bedroom as well as the surveillance camera in the corner as he mentally plotted ways to escape from the Hunter Federation with her and their unborn child. He found out soon after a few visits that her bedroom was five stories above ground, which was a fairly easy jump for him but the camera was in a perfect position so everything was in view.

As usual, Yusei visited her as he opened the door and walked inside. "Akiza, how are you feeling?" he asked as he closed door and walked up to her bed; Akiza was lying in bed on her side, her stomach grew bigger over her nightgown from the past months.

"Are you feeling fine?" Yusei asked quietly as he laid next to her.

"Yeah," muttered Akiza tiredly.

"How's the kid doing?"

"He's fine," she replied and Yusei blinked in surprise.

"It's a boy?" he asked and Akiza nodded. "Well, that's great," he smiled as he kissed her lips. "Is he kicking right now?"

"He was a while ago," Akiza replied. Yusei leaned down to her stomach and pressed his ear against it. "Yusei . . . ."

"Shh . . . ." whispered Yusei, closing his eyes. "His heartbeats is the same as yours, Akiza," he muttered. "It's very calming." He opened his eyes and glanced up at Akiza. "Something wrong? You seem sad." Akiza simply shook her head.

"No, I'm okay," she muttered but the hybrid frowned a little.

"Don't think about it, Akiza," said Yusei, caressing her growing stomach. "This is our child, not Goodwin's."

"But . . . . our child was conceived through manipulation and deception," Akiza said quietly. "It was all part of his plan."

"Akiza, don't think about that," Yusei muttered, closing his eyes as he listened to the muffled heartbeats. "He won't take him away from us." The two of them remained silent for a short while before Yusei made a surprised gasp. "He kicked," he smiled as he opened his eyes. "He knows I'm listening for him, Akiza."

"Of course he does," smiled Akiza, though it was a sad smile. Yusei sat up and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Go to sleep, Akiza," he whispered softly, caressing her face. "It'll be fine, I promise." Akiza nodded softly as she closed her eyes. Yusei sat next to her until she was fast alseep and then got out of bed. He walked towards the window and stared at night sky, the waxing moon seemed dim compared to the city lights of Neo Domino. He then glanced down at the ground below, he eyed three security guards trailing around the perimeter as usual.

"So easy and yet too difficult," he muttered under his breath as he leaned his shoulder against the wall. "If that camera weren't there, we would have gotten out by now." But that's only the first part; he doesn't know how to get out of Neo Domino, or go to anywhere else if he managed to get out. He sighed heavily as he sat down in a chair and crossed his arms. He glanced at Akiza before closing his eyes, pondering what to do next.

* * *

"The pattern seems to be the same lately, Mr. Goodwin," stated Lazar as he and Goodwin stared at the surveillance video on a large holographic screen in the president's office. "Every time Yusei comes, he talks to Miss Akiza. When she falls asleep, he goes and stares out the window and then he sits on the chair afterwards."

"It does seems unusual," said Mr. Goodwin, shutting off the screen. "However, I doubt that he'll do anything that would endanger their unborn child. Yusei would never risk something like that."

"Suppose we use force to find out about this unusual behavior?" suggested Lazar.

"I don't think we need to," replied Mr. Goodwin as they walked out of his office. "His true intentions will come out sooner or later."

* * *

Yusei immediately opened his eyes after hearing a soft knock on the door. He glanced at the clock, it wasn't even two hours since he came. The door knocked again before it opened and Yusei narrowed his eyes when it was Goodwin. "It's not time for me to leave yet," he muttered as he stood up.

"I see that but it's best to do so," smirked Goodwin. "I see no other reasons to stay any longer." Yusei glanced at Akiza sleeping and scoffed under his breath as he reluctantly walked out of the room. "Is there something on your mind, Yusei?" Goodwin asked as the hybrid was cuffed by his bodyguards.

" . . . . I have a request, Goodwin," muttered Yusei, glancing at the floor.

"Yes?"

"When my child is born . . . . can I see him anytime I want to?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid that's impossible," Goodwin flatly replied. Yusei's eyes widened as he stared at him.

"What? Why not?" he questioned.

"We want the child to be raised in a controlled environment," replied Goodwin. "Any parental contact would have an adverse effect of the new specimen, and we won't know the full potential he could have."

"You won't even let Akiza have him? She's the one who should raise him."

"Miss Akiza is just a vessel for the child," Goodwin smirked. "Once the child is born, her role here is no more and she'll go back to the Arcadia Movement." Yusei glared angrily at him as his eyes turned dark. "As for you, Yusei, you'll continue being an experimental subject for the Hunter Federation for as long as I want it to be."

"Fuck you, Goodwin," growled Yusei but his breathing was hitched when he heard a gun cocked behind his head.

"You're in no position to threaten me, Yusei," smirked Goodwin. "I control you, and I'll control your son as well." He laughed quietly at Yusei's angry face and then walked away.

* * *

"No, I won't allow it if that were to happen," growled Ichirou as he glared at the surrounding pureblooded vampires around him; they called for him and Yusei to discuss the matter of the unique hybrid's unborn son. Yusei glared defiantly at the purebloods, he knew what they were thinking. "I am the leader of the vampires here, and I will not allow any bloodshed over Yusei's child," Ichirou growled.

"What can you do about it?" questioned one of the purebloods. "You're just a half-vampire and also you're _marked_. I doubt you can do anything about it." Ichirou snarled as he bared his fangs.

"Ichirou, let me handle this," said Yusei. Few of the purebloods took a step back, growling at him. "No one, and I mean no one will try to harm my son as long as I'm around."

But some of them laughed at his words. "You're just one person," sneered another pureblood. "You can't take down all of us while protecting that destruction."

"That's right," said a female. "That child will have the same power as that witch. By killing it as an infant, we will live."

"That is if the child is taken here in the Satellite," Jack said suddenly, he was standing behind a few purebloods. "If Yusei can rescue the child from the Hunter Federation and manage to get him here, then it may be possible."

"What are you saying, Jack? Do you want the child to be killed?" questioned Ichirou.

"I'm not supporting it," replied Jack, "nor am I against it. The child may be dangerous but he would be even more dangerous if Goodwin got him."

"But the child will still be a threat if he's left to live," snarled a male.

"But Yusei should be considered a threat to us also, if any of you didn't know," Jack argued. "His strength and power are far superior than any of us pureblooded vampires, he could have had us bowing to his feet if he wanted to." Most of the purebloods growled under their breaths, they knew that was true despite that Yusei's one-fourth human. "However, tell me this, Yusei," said Jack. "Can you really go against the Hunter Federation? Do you think you are ready for this?"

"Yeah, I am," Yusei replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" questioned Jack. "Go kill Goodwin and everything will be over." Ichirou glanced at him then at Yusei.

"Yusei . . . . what you're trying to do is virtually impossible and practically suicidal," he muttered. "Why would you do this?"

"The same reason why your father would do this for your mother," said Yusei as he glanced at his uncle. Ichirou blinked in surprise and smiled a little.

"Guess I don't have to tell you anything," said Ichirou. "You're a grown man, Yusei. If this is your decision, then we'll hope for the best." He then glared back at the disgruntled pureblooded vampires. "You've heard him, and there's nothing you can do about it if he managed to get his child here in the Satellite." Both of them turned to walked away from the pureblooded section when Jack walked up to the hybrids.

"Are you truly willing to risk everything for the girl and the child, Yusei?" he questioned once again.

"Of course, Jack," replied Yusei. Jack smirked as he walked away.

"Then hurry up before it's too late."

* * *

Yusei noticed a vase full of dark red roses on Akiza's nightstand when he walked into her bedroom a couple of weeks later. He then glanced at Akiza, who was sleeping in her bed, as he silently closed the door and walked up to her. "Akiza, I'm back," he whispered softly as he caressed her face. Akiza lightly moaned from the touch and tiredly opened her eyes.

"Hey, Yusei . . . ." she mumbled as he sat next to her. "Yes, I'm fine and so is he. I know you're going to ask me that." Yusei smiled softly as she sat up and cuddled next to him.

"You're getting big," he stated quietly, caressing her stomach.

"Yeah, I'm about to be in my eighth month," muttered Akiza. Yusei sensed the sad tone in her voice as he kissed her cheek. The weeks were approaching fast until the birth of their son, and Goodwin will take him away unless Yusei do something. He sighed heavily as he glanced at the roses.

"_He_ brought those for you, right?" Yusei asked quietly with a bit of disdain. Akiza glanced at the roses then at him and nodded a little, she knew he was talking about Divine. "It seems obvious, anyway," he muttered. "Trying to make me look like a bad person."

"Stop that, Yusei," Akiza said. "Divine was just looking out for me. He's really a nice person." Yusei sighed bitterly as he quickly glanced at the surveillance camera and then looked back at Akiza.

"Oh, he's kicking again," gasped Akiza as she touched her stomach. Yusei placed his hand over hers and felt the movements. "He likes to kick during nighttime, whenever I go to sleep."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to go to sleep," said Yusei. "He just wants to make sure you're there with him." He then kissed her lips before they felt a big kick.

"Ow, that one hurts," winced Akiza as she rubbed her stomach. Yusei smiled lightly as he kissed her lips again. Their son kicked again at a different spot. "Ow, stop that," Akiza mumbled as she nudged Yusei away. "He kicks too hard when you kiss me now."

"Because I'm having your attention," smiled Yusei, his hand was now caressing her stomach. "See? He stopped now, so he wants you for himself." Akiza smiled back, and Yusei noticed that it was a warm smile. He kissed her forehead and nuzzled into her neck, breathing in her subtly sweet scent. He had forgotten that every several weeks Akiza had to get a blood transfusion since she's carrying a vampire child, he found out when her usual scent smelled different one time.

"Did you have your transfusion yet?" he asked quietly.

"In a few days," Akiza replied, yawning softly.

"Sorry to wake you up," muttered Yusei but Akiza shook her head.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you came," she mumbled tiredly. She held Yusei's hand as she closed her eyes. It wasn't long until the unique hybrid heard her very soft snoring and sighed as he rested his head atop of hers.

"I'm still keeping my promise to you and our son, Akiza," he whispered softly. "I won't let both of you down."

* * *

So difficult! I promise to make the next chapter more interesting! And it is . . . . because it's a plot twist.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	17. Chapter 17

How ironic, I was writing this chapter while there's a thunderstorm outside. Also, anybody is now a year older in ths fic.

Note: I finally made up my mind, I'll upload two chapters a day from now on. One in morning and one at night, depending on my computer time.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 17**

"So you're takin' it to her, Yusei?" asked Crow as his friend tucked the new device into his jacket pocket. "Do you think you can do this even though that camera is there?"

"I know but I have no choice, Crow" replied Yusei. "This is my final week to see Akiza before my son is born. If I can replaced the device in her hair with this one then we can escape from the Hunter Federation."

"What about Goodwin?"

"He's dead when and if he comes across me." Yusei's eyes almost darkened at the thought but he quickly shook his head.

"Hey, you okay, Yusei?" asked Crow.

"Yeah, just my feelings trying to get the best of me," Yusei muttered before glancing out the window; the dark ominous clouds were huddling together as rain poured lightly. "Crow . . . . if I succeeded but I lose my life . . . . will you look after my son?" Crow blinked in shock at his friend's request.

"Yusei, don't say that," he said concernedly. "You gonna get out of this situation alive. I'd kick your ass if you get yourself killed."

"Crow." Yusei stared at him with a very serious look. "Just promise me on this, okay? This is my child, and I want him and Akiza to be safe from harm, away from the hunters." His face then softened. "After all," he smiled, "you're my best friend and I trust you on this responsibility." Yusei put his hand out and Crow, sighing heavily, shook it with a smirk on his face.

"All right, it's a done deal," he smiled.

"You'll do it?"

"Hey, I never turn away any kid that needs someone in their life," replied Crow, placing a hand on his heart. "If something do happens, then I'll take care of your kid and Akiza."

"You swear?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah, spit on it," Crow smirked.

"Don't, we're in my uncle's house."

Soon afterwards, Yusei left the house when he noticed Ichirou and Akane standing nearby. "Ichirou, Akane," he said as he walked up to them. "It's time. Wish me luck." Akane immediately hugged him, almost squeezing him as he hugged back.

"Please don't get yourself killed, Yusei," she muttered as she kissed him on the cheek. "We love you."

"I love you guys, too," muttered Yusei as he was released from the hug. "Ichirou, maybe I will find Mom there, in Neo Domino."

Ichirou smiled as he patted him on the shoulder. "We're hoping on it, Yusei." Yusei smiled and nodded before running off in the gentle rain. Ichirou and Akane stared at the direction, hugging each other for comfort.

"He'll do it, Akane," muttered Ichirou. "He got his mother's determination."

* * *

_"Divine, I don't want to go back to the Arcadia Movement after this is over," muttered Akiza. "Not unless I get to see my son." Divine blinked in surprise at her words._

_"Why not, Akiza?" he asked quietly. "I thought you said that you want to go back there after the experiment is over. Why do you change your mind now?" Akiza glanced up to her mentor before looking away. Divine immediately narrowed his eyes at her silent answer. "I see, you still have feelings for that damn monster. Did you forget that he tried to hurt you?"_

_"No, but we know that he didn't meant for that to happen," Akiza replied defiantly. "I love him, and I love our son." Divine gripped her chin firmly and forced her to look at his olive green eyes._

_"It seems that you've forgotten that I took you in when no one else did, Akiza," he said sternly, almost in a threatening tone. "I was the first one who accepted you for the way you are. Only I can love you, not that disgusting blood-sucking vampire. And as for this spawn inside you, only Goodwin can have it. You cannot keep this child, Akiza, unless you want to go back to the world where those cruel people had persecuted you as a 'witch', along with 'vampire whore'."_

_Akiza stared at him as her eyes started to water. Divine simply smiled as he wiped away a tear and kissed her forehead. "You only belong with the Arcadia Movement, Akiza," he said as he walked towards the door. "You can never live in a place you wished with that vampire and his child inside you." He opened the door and left._

Akiza had been sitting in front of the window since early afternoon, her mind kept retelling her conflict with Divine earlier. She tearfully glanced out the window as the rainy sky darkened into the night. Her hands absentmindedly caressed her stomach; it was her final month and her final visit from Yusei as the child inside her wiggled a little. "Please, Yusei," she whimpered. "Please come and help me."

* * *

"Since this is your final visit, is there something you want, Yusei?" smirked Goodwin as they walked through a series of hallways. Yusei glared at him and growled under his breath. "I didn't quite hear that," the president smirked.

"Can I least . . . . spend an entire night with Akiza, until morning?" muttered Yusei.

"But of course, Yusei," replied Goodwin as they stopped in front of the door. Yusei was uncuffed and reached for the handle. "However," said Goodwin, "Miss Akiza's condition is fragile right now, so I suggest you not to do anything brash." Yusei glared at him before turning the handle and opened the door. He saw Akiza sitting in front of the window as he closed the door and walked up to her.

"Akiza," Yusei said as he looked at her. Akiza glanced up with tears flowing down her cheeks. "Akiza, what's wrong?" Yusei asked as he knelt front of her and wiped away her tears.

"I'm afraid, Yusei," she whimpered. "They'll take him away once he's born."

"Don't say that, Akiza," whispered Yusei. "They won't as long as I'm here."

"But by tommorrow they'll take me to another room and wait until I give birth sometimes this week," whimpered Akiza. "You won't be allowed to go there, Yusei." The weather outside was gradually becoming stormy, as rumbles of thunder can be heard from the distance.

"Calm down, Akiza," Yusei said quietly as he glanced out the window. "Get on the bed, away from the window." He stood up and helped Akiza get on to her feet. "It's going to be okay," he whispered as she laid down and he sat next to her. His hand caressed her stomach soothingly as Akiza snifled from her crying.

"He's settling down," she muttered. "He knows he's coming out soon."

"That's a good thing," muttered Yusei. He discreetly glanced at the camera, its red dot blinking at the hybrid, who then glanced back at the window. Something tells him that the stormy weather will work out for them. He leaned down to Akiza and lightly kissed her neck. "Akiza, I got the device with me," he whispered very quietly in her ear. "I'll try to switch it." But Akiza lightly shook her head.

"Don't do it," she whispered back. "The camera's there, they would know what's going on."

"But Akiza, if I don't do it, then it'll be too late," Yusei muttered. Akiza sighed sadly as she bit her lip and stared at his colbalt eyes.

"At around 4 o'clock, the camera shuts off for about 30 seconds," she whispered softly. "You can do that, can't you." Yusei nodded as he kissed her lips, their son kicked a little at the contact. "Are you doing this so we can get out of here?"

"Yes, Akiza."

"But how--"

"Don't be afraid, Akiza," muttered Yusei as he kissed her face. "Please, just trust me on this. I know what I'm doing, for our son's sake. I want you to be strong for me. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Akiza smiled as she kissed his lips, although the child didn't kick this time.

* * *

Lightning clashed violently in the black sky as a loud thunder roared near the Hunter Federation headquarters. Akiza was startled from her sleep, blinking in confusion. "You okay?" asked Yusei, he was still sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she sat up, her heart was beating fast from the startle. Yusei wrapped his arm around her and cuddled close.

"It's just noise," he muttered in a comforting way. "Noise cannot hurt you." His hand caressed her stomach, which was wiggling from the mild excitement, and sighed deeply. It was just after ten, only six hours to go until the plan is set.

"Yusei . . . ." muttered Akiza. "I've never felt this optimistic before about anything, in my entire life." Her head nestled near his chest. "But now I really believe that we can do this." Yusei smiled as he hugged her tenderly, kissing her cheek. Suddenly, another thunder crashed, near the window this time.

Yusei quickly got out of bed and glanced out the window. The storm was getting violent, almost hurricane-like, as the heavy rain was whipping sideways from the high winds. "This looks bad," he muttered as he looked at the city lights. At the same time he said that, a thunderbolt crashed overhead and the buildings nearby lost their lights. "Akiza, did you see--" he started as he turned around but his eyes immediately widened at what he saw: the camera stopped blinking. He didn't think twice about it.

In a matter of milliseconds, he forcibly opened the window to a point of breaking it, ran to Akiza's bedside and picked the girl up into his arms, and ran back to the window. Akiza didn't even know what was happening as the hybrid leapt out of the window five stories to the wet ground. Yusei's andrenaline went into overdrive as he rushed towards the fifteen-foot tall gate encircling the headquarters and jumped over it with ease. As soon as he landed, his legs kept moving rapidly; he didn't look back while buckets of rain fell on them. He just ran, away from the Hunter Federation, with Akiza in his arms.

* * *

"I would have never guessed this would happen," Goodwin muttered bitterly as he glared at the surveillance screen; the blackout had only lasted only ten seconds, but it was more than enough for Yusei to escape from the headquarters with Akiza, as the bedroom was completely empty. His hands behind his back clenched in frustration just the elite hunter rushed into his office.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" panted the man. Goodwin glanced apathetically at him then at the screen.

"Tell me, what do you see on the screen?" he asked. The elite hunter blinked and stared at the screen.

"Uh, nothing, sir," he simply replied.

"That's right, nothing," Goodwin stated as he turned to the man. "Because both of my precious specimens escaped from the perimeter under the watch of your men, almost fifteen minutes ago. Can you explain that?" The man stammered as the president walked closer to him.

"N-no, sir, I-I have no excuse," he stuttered. "B-but I will catch them both if you want me to."

"That would be great since you're a very high ranked hunter," replied Goodwin, slightly smiling. "After all, you're fit for this new situation."

"Y-you really think so, sir?" the elite hunter asked gleefully. But he didn't see Goodwin's left hand grabbed his head and suddenly and fatally snapped his neck. The man dropped heavy to the floor as Goodwin turned back to the screen.

"You cannot escape from me, Yusei," he muttered as he smirked sinisterly. "There's nowhere you can go, in a city of humans."

* * *

The Tops, a very privileged neighborhood of Neo Domino where only the rich and famous can live in. High-rise apartments and condos clustered together but some stood out more than others as they had mansions on the very top. One mansion was home to two twin siblings who were watching the evening news in the living room. Both of them had sea-green colored hair and light yellow eyes. What's different between them was that one's a girl with her pigtails sticking out forward and one's a boy with a simple ponytail.

"Aw, come on, Ruka, I wanna watch something else," whined the boy as he impatiently rocked his body back and forth on the couch. "You can't watch the news every time you put on the T.V.. It's so boring!"

"At least I'm getting my head full of information," Ruka pointed. "But yours is just full of squishy mush whenever you watch something, Rua." Rua simply stuck his tongue out at her before sliding to the floor. "Just let me finish watching the rest."

"But we hafta go to bed after it's finished," grumbled Rua. "I'll ask Sarah if I can stay up for an extra hour."

"You always ask her that and she'll always says no," sighed Ruka. Just then, a woman walked by, frowning at the young boy lying on the floor.

"Rua, sit up properly," said the woman, her dark crystal-blue eyes stared sternly at Rua, who quickly sat up straight on the couch. "Is the news almost over?" she asked as she fixed her dark brown hair into a chinese-style ponytail.

"Yes, Miss Sarah," Ruka nodded.

"Hey Sarah, can I--"

"For the millionth time, no, Rua," Sarah flatly replied before glancing at the T.V. screen.

_"Breaking news just came in right now,"_ said the new anchor. _"About twenty minutes ago, a deranged vampire hybrid had escaped from the Hunter Federation during a brief blackout from the thunderstorm. It is said that he had kidnapped a young woman who is nine months pregnant and her child is due at any day."_

"How terrible," Ruka muttered sadly.

"A crazy vampire in Neo Domino? No way!" exclaimed Rua. Sarah said nothing as she stared at the screen.

_"This vampire hybrid is very dangerous to the public and the Hunter Federation are ordering people to stay indoors if possible. And-- oh, we have just received words that we got the photos of the escaped hybrid and the captive."_ The news then showed the pictures; Sarah's eyes widened immediately at the photo of the young man with jet-black hair that was spiked at the sides with golden streaks and colbalt eyes. She afterwards eyed at the tattoos underneath the man's left eye.

"It can't be . . . ." she gasped. She then stared at the photo of a young woman with maroon-colored hair and dark amber eyes. How and why did they escaped, she wanted to know. Her cell phone rang suddenly and she took it out of her pocket to answer. "Yeah?" she gasped.

"You saw it too, right?"

"Yeah . . . . I saw it," she whispered as she moved away from the twins.

"Do you want me to do anything about it?"

"If it's possible . . . . just don't do anything harmful," she muttered, her fingers twitching nervously around her cell phone.

"All right . . . . I'll try." Sarah hanged up the phone and stared back at the T.V. screen.

_"If anyone had seen one or both of them, please contact the police or the Hunter Federation,"_ the news anchor said. The news showed the photos again and Sarah gasped again at the sight of the young man as her eyes watered.

"Something wrong, Sarah?" asked Rua as the twins looked up.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Ruka asked concernedly. But the woman continued to stared at the screen.

"Yusei . . . ." she whispered tearfully.

* * *

DAAAHHH! Find out next chapter to see who that woman was, even though you already guessed it! DAAAHHH!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	18. Chapter 18

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 18**

Yusei ran fiercely through the pouring rain, both he and Akiza in his arms was drenched as he ran through the dark, dirty alleys. The hybrid assumed that he's in a poorer neighborhood as he quickly noticed the run-down buildings and graffitti. _Damn it, I need to find somewhere safe from the hunters soon,_ he thought frantically. _Akiza'll get sick from the rain and if that happens . . . ._

Just then, a motorcycle whizzed by, cutting in front of the hybrid. Yusei stopped immediately as the man in the motorcycle stopped as well. "Hey, you need some help over there, bud?" he asked, smiling as he glanced at the two with his dark brown eyes. Yusei looked away, trying to cover the left side of his face.

" . . . . Yeah, I do," he panted.

"Well, my place is right there," replied the man as he got off his motorcycle. "Just follow me, no worries here." He walked down a street, pushing his motorcycle, while Yusei hesitantly followed him.

"Yusei . . . ." Akiza muttered, clenching at his shirt.

"Shh . . . . it's all right, Akiza," Yusei whispered. The man stopped before a garage door of an old building and opened it.

"You can go in first," said the man, waving his hand. Yusei quickly walked inside and sat in the staircase, almost collasping from his tired legs. "You're really tired, huh?" quesioned the man, pushing the motorcycle inside and closed the garage door. "Looks like you were running away from something bad."

" . . . . Yeah . . . ." muttered Yusei, hiding his face. The man took off his helmet and fixed his brown hair as he glanced at him and Akiza.

"I can give you some dry clothes," he offered. "I don't think you want your lady friend here getting sick." Yusei nodded as they walked upstairs to the man's actual home, the only thing here was two desks, two home computers and three laptops. "You can find what you need in there," the man smiled as he pointed at the opened door. "Oh yeah, my name's Saiga."

" . . . . Yusei," Yusei muttered. "And Akiza . . . ." He then turned and walked to the door. "Thank you, Saiga."

"No promblem," replied Saiga.

* * *

"Are you sick, Akiza?" Yusei asked concernedly as he helped her put on an oversized T-shirt. Akiza shook her head as she dried her hair with a towel.

"I'm fine, Yusei," she replied. "The baby's fine also." Yusei smiled in relief as he kissed her forehead, the only he was wearing was a pair of old jeans. "That was totally unexpected of you, Yusei," Akiza said quietly. "You acted so quick, I didn't know what happened until we got wet from the rain." Yusei frowned as he glanced at the floor. "But I'm not worried, Yusei," she smiled.

"You're not?" questioned Yusei and Akiza held his hands.

"That plan was actually better than the first one," she replied quietly. "I'm glad that you did it without thinking." Yusei smiled as he kissed her lips, as their son kicked in her stomach. "He's glad too," Akiza smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

"Come on, let's go to sleep," Yusei smiled as they laid in the bed. As Akiza quickly went to sleep in Yusei's arms, the unique hybrid stayed awake as reality set in. He had escaped from the Hunter Federation with Akiza, who was due with the baby at any day now. When their son is born, it will be even more difficult to completely get away from them. Yusei glanced at Akiza then at the closed door; this stranger had offered to shelter them without asking why they were running away.

He gently sat up and got out of bed, putting on an old T-shirt to cover his deformed wings. He then walked quietly towards the door and slowly opened it. His eyes glanced at the man, who was talking on cell phone while sitting on a chair. Yusei sighed as he was about to close the door.

"I've got them," muttered Saiga. Yusei's heart jolted when he heard that; this stranger didn't helped them out of kindness, he was luring them while Yusei's guard was dropped. The hybrid's eyes narrowed as he steathily walked behind the man, who had his back turned as he was talking. "They seem okay," Saiga muttered to the phone. "Yeah . . . . this guy don't look it, though."

Saiga slightly flinched at the sound of cracking knuckles behind him. "It's best that I talk to you tommorrow," he said quietly. "Okay, bye." he hanged up his phone as he glanced behind him. "What's wrong? You couldn't sleep?"

"Are you turning us in?" Yusei growled lowly as he glared at him. Saiga simply turned his chair around to face him.

"Why, even though you're a rare vampire hybrid?" he questioned back. "I knew from the start but I won't turn you in." He then turned to one of his computer and pressed a button to turn it on. "In fact, I knew since over three and half years."

"How do you know who I am?" Yusei asked threateningly.

"Because . . . . I used to be a vampire hunter," Saiga replied quietly. Yusei exhaled heavily as he flexed his fingers. "Don't try to kill me just yet, I'm helping you and your lady friend there." The computer screen lit up and files popped up immediately. Saiga clicked on one file and a data window popped up. "This is you, right?" he asked. "Test subject number RMF-3748642, registered name Yusei?" Yusei glanced at the screen, it was his data.

"Yeah," he replied. "Why do you want to help me? You're a former hunter."

"Well, my reason is this," Saiga replied. "I used to work in the Hunter Federation just as a job, I didn't held any grudge of hatred at the vampires but I needed the money. But it wasn't long until I found out that the Federation was experimenting stuff that was so unethical."

"Like artificial hybrids," Yusei stated. But Saiga scoffed under his breath.

"That's only part of what they had done," he muttered. "I've seen them forced pureblooded vampires into raping human women just to create more hybrids, just to see what suitable genes they have as the rest was tossed into scraps. And by scraps I mean that island, the Satellite, where they're left to die."

"They're not dead," Yusei muttered. "My friend's looking after the ones who was left in the Satellite." Saiga smirked as he put on another computer and a laptop.

"Well, that's good to know," he said. "Anyway, I wanted to quit after the cruel sickness that I saw but it wasn't easy. They say I knew too much and didn't want me to go to the press. So they tried to kill me, and now I'm dead . . . . if that's what they think."

"So Saiga is your alias?" asked Yusei.

"If you think it is, then yeah," replied Saiga. "Now go back to sleep, I'm trying to do something top secret. Oh wait, you don't sleep at night since you're a vampire."

"Sometimes I do," Yusei replied quietly as he walked back to the room. As soon as the door closed, the man sighed heavily at the computer screen.

"Sarah, I hope you can do this," he mumbled. "This is the only way you can get to see him."

* * *

"He couldn't be found in the surrounding areas?" Goodwin questioned in a calm yet threatening tone as he glared at the screen. Morning was already rising into the sky as rain clouds drifted away, and yet Yusei and Akiza hadn't been found. "Did you even try to find them?"

"Yes, sir, we've looked everywhere," said one of the hunters. "But it seems they had went into the poorer neighborhoods, sir."

"Is that right?"

"Should we search there now, sir?" asked another hunter.

"No," Goodwin replied. "They might be well hidden during the daytime. It's easier to find them tonight, if that child didn't born yet. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." The screen cut off as soon as Goodwin heard an evil chuckle behind him. He merely glanced back and saw it was Lazar.

"Looks like the lab rats had escaped the very complex maze," sneered Lazar. "Yusei is more disobedient than we thought, eh, Mr. Goodwin?"

"Yes, but the lab rat had entered into an even more complex maze: Neo Domino," Goodwin smirked. "He doesn't know the city as I do. Already he's falling into my trap, and he'll be under my control once again but this time I'll break him until he's nothing."

"My, that sounds horrible," Lazar sneered. "But what of the girl?"

"As soon as the child is born, we'll give her two choices," smiled Goodwin. "Either she goes back to the Arcadia Movement . . . . or suffer a severe and brutal death."

* * *

Akiza winced in pain as she woke up after sleeping a full day. "Ow . . . ." she whimpered as she rubbed her stomach. Yusei woke up from her sounds and saw her pained face.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked as he quickly sat up, his worried eyes stared at her as he helped her sit up.

"The baby . . . . he's so aggresive right now," she muttered, feeling the rough movements inside of her. Yusei felt the movement, as well, when he touched her stomach.

"You don't think . . . .?" he muttered concernedly, and Akiza's eyes widened.

"No, not yet . . . ." Akiza said quietly, her hands now clenched at Yusei's shirt. "He's supposed to be due two or three days from now."

"Don't worry about it, Akiza," whispered Yusei as he kissed her face softly. "We'll get out of here, away from the Hunter Federation." Just then, the door knocked and opened slightly.

"Am I bothering you?" muttered Saiga.

"No, it's okay," said Yusei. Saiga walked in with a laptop in his hand.

"I have a friend who will help you guys but it's pretty difficult," he said. "Do you want to accept it, though?" Yusei glanced at Akiza then at the man and nodded. "All right then," Saiga muttered as he pressed a button. The screen immediatly showed a semi-3D map of a section of the city with a thin red line on certain streets. "All you have to do is to follow the line and my friend will meet you there." He pointed at the dot at the end of the red line.

"You sure we can trust your friend?" Yusei questioned, his colbalt eyes were already memorizing the map.

"Of course, she wouldn't let you down," smiled Saiga. "You better hurry up and get ready, the sun is setting and the hunters are searching through the poorer neighborhoods." Yusei gasped softly, the Hunter Federation were closing in on them.

"Thank you, Saiga," Yusei said.

"It's nothing," Saiga nodded as he closed the door. Yusei sighed and glanced at his jacket hanging on a chair, the new device was still in the pocket. He knows that will have to wait.

* * *

Yusei hoisted Akiza into his arms as he stood in front of an opened window, the sun had just gone under the horizon as he glanced back at the former hunter. "Thanks for your help, Saiga," smiled Yusei. "Not sure how to repay you, though."

"I don't care about that," Saiga replied. "Just make sure you get there safely. And don't try to take shortcuts, that'll be your fatal mistake." Yusei nodded before leaping out of the window. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he sped off before Saiga could look out the window. "He's fast," he muttered.

Yusei ran swiftly in specific directions just as what the map had said, the place where he and Akiza were going to meet the person was in the Daimon area. The neighborhood was the place where anyone would think twice about since it's full of theives and criminals but it was the perfect place for the meeting; the hunters would search this area last, as Saiga had shown him the information from the computer. He just had to make sure not to be seen by anyone.

Yusei made a turn when he almost bumped into two thugs. _Shit,_ he thought as he jumped back. The two thugs saw him and Akiza in his arms as well as the tattoo underneath his left eye and grinned. "Looks like we found the vampire," said one thug.

"Yeah, we'll get rich if we turn him in," said the second one, rubbing his hands together in a greedy matter. Yusei glared at them as his eyes darkened, he doesn't have time for this.

"Get away from me, if you know what's good for you," he growled threateningly as he bared his fangs. But the thugs stepped closer as they pulled out guns. Yusei growled, he cannot risk getting Akiza and their son hurt if he try to avoid them. "I said get away from me!" he snarled as he took a step back, his arms clutched scared Akiza closer to him protectively.

"Not until you're captured and we get our dough," sneered the first thug as he aimed his gun at the Akiza. Suddenly, the man was bluntly hit in the head and was knocked out cold as he fell to the ground. Yusei blinked in surprise at the invisible attack as was the second thug.

"W-what happened?" he shouted as he looked around the surroundning before glancing back at the hybrid. "Hey, what the fuck did you do, you freak?!" He barely had time to aim his gun at him when a woman suddenly charged behind him and whacked him in the head, sending the man unconsious tumbling to the ground. Yusei and Akiza looked down at the knocked out men in amazement, a human couldn't do something like that.

"Are you Yusei? I'm Saiga's friend." Yusei looked up to see the woman, who was walking slowly towards them. Yusei's eyes widened to near shock; the woman had dark crystal-blue eyes and her dark brown hair was in a ponytail. The woman smiled as she stood in front of the hybrid as her eyes watered. "It's been almost seven years," she said quietly. "Right, Yusei?"

"I-is that you . . . . Mom . . . .?" Yusei choked out, his voice was barely audible. The woman nodded as tears flowed down her face.

* * *

Before you review, yes I changed the major plot a little. I originally meant that the new device would help Yusei finds his missing mother but she finds him. But the new device will have another purpose, but wait and see!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!!


	19. Chapter 19

O.C. - Sarah aka Aiko, age 43

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 19**

"There's no time, let's go," said the woman as she began running and Yusei immediately followed her. Akiza glanced up at Yusei then at her, this woman looked so human despite being a half-vampire. Yusei, on the other hand, was internally in a state of shock. His mother was still alive after all these years, there was so much he wanted to tell her but can't right now as his instincts took over him and continue to follow her. They soon reached to an old seaport where a black car with dark-tinted windows was waiting.

"Hide in the back seat," the woman said quickly as she opened the driver's door. Yusei put Akiza to her feet and quickly opened the passenger door. They got in and closed the door as soon as she started the ignition and floored the pedal. She quickly yet gracefully drove through the deserted streets of the Daimon area.

" . . . . Feels like I'm in a daze," muttered Yusei after a few minutes of silence, his arms wrapped firmly around Akiza, who stared at the woman.

"Wha . . . what's your name?" she asked quietly. The woman looked back and smiled a little.

"It's best that you call me Sarah," she replied. "It's too risky to use my real name, Aiko." Yusei blinked in surprise at that, she had been living under a false name while living in Neo Domino. "I'll tell you to duck under when we reached there," said Sarah as she looked back at the road. "Until then, just relax. You're safe with me."

"Mom . . . ." Yusei muttered.

"Yeah?" Sarah glanced back at him but Yusei shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just . . . . I hadn't seen you for so long," he said quietly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Yusei," smiled Sarah. "You're so grown, you look just like Fudou." She slowed down as she reached the more productive areas. "Is he . . . . gone?"

"Yeah . . . ." Yusei replied quietly.

"I thought so," Sarah muttered sadly. "I was hoping that you're safe from the hunters but it seems they had gotten you in their grasp." Her statement was referring to his facial tattoo.

"Mom . . . . how did you come across Saiga? How did he know where to find us?"

"That's not important right now," replied Sarah as she glanced back at them. "I'll tell you later but first, I would like to know the girl who is carrying my first grandchild." Akiza flinched when she was referring to her, she stared at the woman's serene dark blue eyes and shook nervously. "It's all right, I just want to know your name."

"Um . . . . it's Akiza," Akiza answered.

"Akiza . . . ." muttered Sarah. "Was my son a good gentleman?" Akiza nervously nodded. "You're lying, Yusei's too stubborn and rude to be a gentleman," Sarah smiled. "He got those genes from his father and uncle." Akiza glanced at her then at Yusei, who smiled a little at his mother's words.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just teasing," said Sarah, as her tone of voice became gradually serious. "You're a test subject for the Hunter Federation, right?" Akiza hesistantly nodded. "And what did they use you for aside from carrying my son's child?"

"I'm . . . . I'm a psychic," Akiza muttered. "They wanted me to have Yusei's child so I can pass my powers to our son." Sarah sighed deeply as she made a turn.

"Those sick bastards," she muttered. "Did they say why?"

"We don't know exactly why they want him," Yusei replied quietly. "We just know that we don't want them to get him."

"I see . . . . so during the hunters' experiment, both of you fell in love with each other, right?" asked Sarah. Yusei looked away, slightly blushing as he nodded. "You don't like it when your mother talked about you as always, Yusei," smiled Sarah. "You haven't change at all."

* * *

The elevator opened silently and Sarah walked out, followed by Yusei, who was carrying Akiza in his arms. They come across another door as Sarah typed in a quick password. After a soft beep, the door opened and they walked in. "This is where you live, as a nanny?" Yusei asked quietly as he looked around the spacious environment.

"And as a housekeeper," Sarah pointed out as she quickly closed the large curtains; the large windows and patio looks over Neo Domino. "You should be safe here."

"But what about the kids that you're looking after?" asked Akiza.

"What about them?" As soon as she said that, a door from upstairs opened and Yusei looked behind him as he heard footsteps coming down. An eleven-year-old girl with sea-green pigtails and light yellow eyes stared at him then at Akiza and walked past them.

"This is him, Miss Sarah?" asked the girl.

"Yes, this is my son, Ruka," Sarah replied. "Yusei, Akiza, this is Ruka, one of the twins who I look after."

"Hello," Yusei said quietly as he glanced at her then at his mother. "Mom, does she know . . . .?"

"Ruka's a smart girl," said Sarah. "She knew what I really was long ago. She can be trusted."

"But I don't know about Rua . . . ." muttered Ruka. "Maybe you should go upstairs now, we have a spare bedroom right down the hall." Yusei nodded and followed the girl upstairs. As soon as they reached the top, a bedroom door opened and a boy, similar to Ruka, walked out as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Ruka, who were you talking to?" he mumbled sleepily as he looked up. "Isn't Sarah back ye--" He saw Yusei and his eyes immediately widened. "IT'S THE VAMP--" he screamed before Ruka quickly muffled him.

"Calm down, Rua," Ruka said as the boy struggled from his sister's grasp. "He's harmless, he won't hurt you." Rua wiggled from her and breathed for air.

"But that's a vampire!" he shouted, pointing at the unique hybrid. "And he's in our house! Plus, he kidnapped that lady!"

"First of all, he's only three-fourth vampire," replied Ruka. "Second, he didn't kidnapped her; that's his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Rua questioned incredulously. "Vampires don't have girlfriends."

"Well, he does," Sarah said as she reached upstairs. "Rua, this is actually my son, Yusei." Rua stared at her then at Yusei, who kept calm during the situation, and back at her again.

"No he's not," he flatly said, to which Ruka sighed in agitation.

"You don't get, do you?" she muttered. "Do you know why Miss Sarah suffers from anemia and often has insomnia?" Rua simply shook his head. "Well that's because she's a half-vampire," Ruka replied in annoyance of his ignorance.

"What? I don't believe it!" exclaimed Rua. "How is she a vampire if she had stayed with us for over two years?"

"I knew within the first six months," Ruka said calmly.

"How come you knew and didn't tell me?" Rua asked frantically.

"Because you would have reacted like you are right now," Ruka replied. "Besides, we know that Miss Sarah is a nice person, so Yusei should be just as nice." Rua looked at Yusei then at Sarah and bit his lip.

"It's . . . . nice to meet you, Yusei," he timidly muttered. Yusei nodded as he smiled a little.

"The spare bedroom, please?" he asked quietly. "My arms are getting tired." Ruka quickly led them to the spare bedroom and opened the door. Yusei walked and settled Akiza onto the bed. Rua peeked behind his sister and glanced at the pregnant woman.

"Hey, if that's his girlfriend, then does that means she's . . . ." he muttered.

"Okay, it's time for your bed," said Sarah, clapping her hands. "Wait until tommorrow to ask questions. And I mean you, Rua." The twins glanced at the couple before returning to their rooms. Sarah walked in and sighed heavily as she closed the door.

"How stressful," she muttered as she dropped into a chair. Yusei walked up to her and leaned down to hug her.

"Mom . . . ." he whispered, tightening his grip on her. Sarah smiled as she stood up and hugged back.

"I know," she muttered. "I'm sorry that I left you for so long."

"I don't care," Yusei muttered, smiling. Akiza stared at the two and smiled as she rubbed her stomach; the child inside her was calm himself.

* * *

"Sir, two witnesses said that they saw them in the Daimon area," said one of the hunters. Goodwin glanced at the holographic screen before returning to the window.

"Well then why my two specimens are still missinig?" he questioned with the frustration in his voice.

"They were knocked out before they could contact us, sir," answered the hunter.

"They said that someone else, not the hybrid, attacked them," said another hunter. "We believed that they had an accomplice for their escape."

"That's impossible," muttered Goodwin angrily as he glanced at the screen. "No human would help a vampire escape from Neo Domino. There must be another explanation."

"Sir, should we continue with the search?" asked a hunter.

"Yes, search everywhere!" Goodwin demanded. "I want them found quickly before that child is born! Or my plan will crumble!" He cut off the screen and glared out the window. "If that damn hybrid thinks he can get away from me, then he is mistaken! He will not underestimate me!"

* * *

"Ruka, wake up," muttered Rua as he shook his sister roughly. Ruka groaned in agitation as she tiredly opened her eyes.

"Come on, Rua," she mumbled as she sat up. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's only 7:30 in the morning," said Rua. "Besides, I wanna see the vampire."

"He's a person, not a zoo animal, Rua," muttered Ruka as she laid back down. "Just wait until later to see him."

"But I wanna see him now," Rua pouted before walking out his sister's room. Ruka sighed in defeat before getting out of bed and walked out of the room.

"Leave him alone, Rua," she whispered as they tip-toe'd towards the spare bedroom. "He doesn't want to be bother right now."

"I know that vampires sleep during the day but he's probably not since he's part human," Rua murmured as he gripped the door handle. "Don't you want to see him too?"

"Yeah, but not this early," Ruka muttered. Rua slowly turned the handle and slowly opened the door. The spare bedroom was very dark from the curtains completely covering the windows, as the twins treaded quietly towards the bed. Akiza was still asleep in Yusei's arms; the hybrid was sleeping deeply on his side and his deformed wings was in full view since he was shirtless.

"Look, are those supposed to be his wings?" Rua whispered, pointing at the deforminty. "I wonder if they can work."

"Leave them alone, Rua," whispered Ruka as she kept her distance. "And don't point, that's rude."

"But I'm curious."

"Curiosity kills the cat," Ruka whispered. "I'm telling you, leave Yusei and his girlfriend alone. They don't want to be pestered by you right now." But her brother inched closer towards the unique hybrid, his hand reaching out to touch the wings.

"Don't." Rua almost squeaked in fright as Yusei turned his head and stared at the boy. Yusei slowly got out of bed and gently pushed the boy towards the door. "If you can respect that, we don't want to be disturbed right now," he muttered as he nudged Rua out of the room. Ruka walked out of the room herself before he closed the door.

"Told you so," muttered Ruka as she walked away.

"Oh shut up," Rua grumbled as he followed her.

Yusei sighed heavily as he walked back to the bed and laid next to sleeping Akiza. Her peaceful face seemed to calm down his stress, over the past fifty hours had took a lot out of him. Everything had happened so fast up to this point, and now they're taking refuge in a mansion where his mother is taking care of two twin siblings. He don't know what can happen after this. Yusei glanced at Akiza and kissed her forehead softly as he went back to sleep.

A few hours later, a knock on the door woke up Yusei, who got out of bed and walked towards the door to open it. "Yeah?" he muttered tiredly as he glanced down at Ruka, who was holding a tray of food.

"I was just wondering if you're hungry," Ruka smiled, holding the tray up. Yusei gently smiled as he took the tray.

"Thank you," he replied as he closed the door. "See? That's how you do it, Rua," Yusei heard her said, along with a rasberry from the boy. He walked towards the bed just as Akiza slowly woke up.

"Yusei . . . ." Akiza yawned as she sat up. "You awake?"

"Yeah," Yusei replied as he sat next to her. "Are you hungry?" Akiza nodded as he handed her the tray. She picked up the turkey sandwich and munched into it. Yusei smiled at her eating habit, to which Akiza had noticed.

"What? Don't you want some?" she asked.

"I've never ate human food before," Yusei plainly replied. Akiza ripped off a piece and handed it to him. Yusei took it with his mouth, his fangs barely grazed her fingers, and chewed it.

"How does it taste?" asked Akiza as he swallowed it.

"It tastes . . . . odd but good," Yusei replied. Akiza's curiosity increased a little as she handed him a glass of orange juice.

"What about this?" she asked. Yusei took it and sipped it a little. "How does that taste?" Yusei responded by scrunching up his face in disgust.

"How do you guys drink this?" he muttered. "It tastes sour and weird."

"It tastes nice and sweet to me," smiled Akiza as she took the glass back. "You've never had human food, ever?"

"Once . . . . my mother gave me milk as a kid," Yusei said. "That drink actually tasted good." He smiled as he glanced at Akiza. "How is he doing?"

"He's squirming a little," she replied. "Last night, he didn't kicked as much as before."

"It's probably because he knows that we're safe," replied Yusei as he laid back. "He knows that we care for him, right?" Akiza nodded as she continued eating. Last night she fell asleep as Yusei talked to his mother, she wanted to know what they were talking about about but dismissed since it was his business. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Rua's voice muffled from the door.

"Say please," muttered Ruka.

" . . . . Please?"

"Yeah," Yusei answered as he sat up. Rua opened the door and walked in along with Ruka. The twin sister nudged Rua forward and gave him the 'say it or I'll tell' look. Rua glanced at Yusei and gulped.

"I'm sorry for bothering you this morning," he muttered.

"That's okay," Yusei replied. "By the way, my wings don't work. They're too deformed."

"Can I touch them, though?" asked Rua eagerly.

"Rua, don't be rude," Ruka muttered. But Yusei nodded as he turned his back. Rua touched the leathery texture of the appendages for a while before moving away.

"Feels weird," Rua said. "You think you can fly if you had better wings?"

"Guess so," Yusei replied, smiling.

"And this is really your girlfiriend, right?"

"You're so nosy, Rua," sighed Ruka.

"She's more than my girlfriend," answered Yusei. "But you're too young for me to tell you guys."

"But--"

"Come on, Rua," Ruka said, pulling her brother away. "Let's leave them alone for a while." They left, closing the door, as Yusei laid beside Akiza just as she finished her food.

"Yusei, what do you mean by that?" Akiza asked quietly. "That I'm more than just your girlfriend?" Yusei glanced up at her and smiled.

"It means that you're my true love," he replied as he closed his eyes. "They wouldn't understand that. I really love you, Akiza." Akiza blushed deeply and smiled as she touched his forehead while he gradually went back to sleep.

"And I love you too, Yusei," she whispered as she leaned down to kiss his head.

* * *

**"Test number 44875-09753 begins,"**_ a computerized voice echoed in the room. Fifteen-year-old Yusei glared up as he waited for the start of the first experiment on him. The scientists/hunters had attached a thick silver collar to his neck. Somehow, Yusei couldn't rip it off his neck as his strength was greatly weakened gradually._

_"What the fuck is going on?" he growled as he feebly tried to pull the collar off. It wasn't long before the metal started to burn his skin. He screamed through his teeth as the skin on his neck and fingers burned to near red. The scientists quickly removed the silver collar from the unique hybrid, who fell to his knees._

_"Silver really _does _burn him," said one scientist. Yusei glared up at them before the door opened and a man walked in. He had grey hair and eyes and as the man walked closer to Yusei, he had a satisfying smirk on his face._

_"What's your name?" asked the man. Yusei growled lowly under his breath as he glared at him._

_"Yusei," he muttered._

_"What of your parentage, Yusei?" the man asked._

_"My father's a pureblood, and my mother's . . . . she's half-human, half-vampire," muttered Yusei. The man's smile widened._

_"Well . . . . that makes you one of a kind, eh?" smirked the man. "I am Rex Goodwin, president of the Hunter Federation. And as of now, you're my special experimental specimen." Yusei growled as his colbalt eyes darkened. "How interesting, his eyes turn dark whenever he's angry," smirked Goodwin as he turned to leave. "Mark him, he'll be a very great use to me in the future."_

* * *

"Yusei, Yusei, wake up," Akiza whimpered frantically as she roughly shook him. Yusei immediately woke up and saw her scared face.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he sat up. Tears started to flow from her eyes as she stared at his colbalt eyes.

"My water just broke, Yusei," she whimpered. Yusei looked down at her nightgown and at the bedsheets; it was soaked and stained in pale red.

"Holy shit . . . ." he gasped in shock as his eyes widened.

* * *

DAAAAHHH!! DAAAHHH! Find out what happens next!

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	20. Chapter 20

Note: I wrote this chapter shortly before I read this fic "Ours" by Lucarly. It was kinda a coincidence with the birth scene, I didn't steal any ideas from her, honest.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 20**

_"It's the second day for the search of the dangerous vampire hybrid and the kidnapped pregnant woman, and the search is becoming more desperate," _the news anchor said. _"The hybrid was last seen last night in the Daimon area but it was too late when the police and the hunters arrived. The president of the Hunter Federation are advising the public to be vigilant and be on guard if you come across this vampire."_

"They're getting desperate, huh Ruka?" muttered Rua as they watched the coverage. "You think they might search the Tops?"

"No, they did that yesterday," Ruka replied. "But I'm not sure if they'll search again." Suddenly there was a loud painful scream coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" Rua questioned as they got off the couch. Yusei immediately ran out of the room and saw the twins below.

"Have you seen my mother?!" he asked in a panicked tone, a very rare emotion that he had. "Akiza's having the baby!" At that sentence, another painful scream echoed from the spare bedroom.

"Yusei, help me!" Akiza screamed. Yusei glanced at her then at the twin before running back into the room.

"Get her now!" he yelled out. "We need her help, quickly!" Rua and Ruka looked at each other before the boy fainted to the floor and the girl ran to get Sarah.

Meanwhile, Yusei gripped Akiza's hand and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, Akiza," he smiled. "It's going to be all right."

"I'm scared, Yusei," sobbed Akiza. "The baby wasn't supposed to come now."

"Shh, it's all right," Yusei replied quietly as her contraction came again. Akiza screamed as she squeezed his hand violently. Yusei grunted in pain from the unexpected strength; humans can have as much strength as vampires if possible. "Damn, where is she?" he muttered as he glanced at the opened door.

"I can't do this," Akiza sobbed as her body shook. "I can't, I'm too scared."

"Don't say that, Akiza," Yusei said concernedly, wiping her tears away. "You have to do this, so our son can be born. Try to be strong for him." Akiza weakly nodded soon as Sarah rushed in along with Ruka, who was carrying clean sheets and towels.

"How far are her contractions?" she asked as she quickly replaced the soiled bedsheets with the towels.

"Uh, I don't know," panicked Yusei. "I didn't keep track of it."

"Ugh, just like Fudou was when I had you," she muttered as she sat in front of Akiza and propped her legs up. "Ruka, get me a big bowl of warm water, okay?" Ruka nodded as she ran out of the room. Akiza screamed painfully as she squeezed Yusei's hand at superhuman strength. "I'm guessing five, six minutes apart, the baby's coming fast," Sarah muttered. "Yusei, sit her up and sit behind her. She needs the support."

Yusei quickly did what he was told, as Ruka came back with a bowl of water. Akiza moaned painfully from the contractions as her hands gripped tightly on Yusei's. "Akiza, sweetie," Sarah said quietly, as Akiza looked at her. "You're almost fully dialated. After the next contraction, then you can push, all right?" Akiza shook her head in apprehenshion.

"No . . . . no . . . . I'm too scared," she whimpered. "I can't do this . . . ."

"You have to, Akiza," said Sarah. "If you don't push, the baby will--"

"Mom, don't say that," Yusei muttered. "Akiza, listen to me. This child wasn't truly conceived by mistrust and manipulation; he was conceived out of love. If you don't do this, then everything we had done will be for nothing. You must do it, so our son will be out of Goodwin's grasp." Akiza nodded as she snifled just before another contraction came. She muffled her scream as she then gripped at Yusei's arms.

"All right, you can start pushing at the next one," muttered Sarah, wetting a towel and placed it underneath Akiza. "Ruka, you want to stay and see? Because your brother is still passed out in the living."

"Oh yeah," Ruka realized as she ran out the room.

Soon after that, Akiza's contraction came back. "Push! Push now!" Sarah said, as Akiza screamed loudly in pain with her eyes shut tight. Her straining looked very painful in Yusei's eyes as he continued to hold Akiza's hands. Akiza gasped for breath after her first push, while Sarah looked down. "I see his head," she smiled. "Push again, Akiza!" Akiza pushed again as she groaned in intense pain.

"You're doing great, Akiza," Yusei whispered happily. "Keep pushing." Akiza breathed heavily after the push, she could feel the baby coming.

"Just one push, Akiza," smiled Sarah as she leaned down for the catch. Akiza screamed hard and loud as she pushed as hard as she can, digging her fingernails into Yusei's skin. She pushed hard until--

An infant's cry pierced the air and echoed throughout the room. Akiza opened her eyes and saw her newborn son crying for air as Sarah quickly washed him off of blood and wrapped him with a blanket.

"Here he is," Sarah whispered, smiling as she handed him to Akiza, who quickly took him and instinctively cradled him as she panted heavily. The umbillical cord was still attached but she and Yusei paid attention to their new son, who settled down a little. His hair was dark maroon-colored, almost black, and his eyes were a deep golden-amber. Yusei smiled and laughed softly as he gently hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"We did it, Akiza," he whispered, kissing her lips. "He belongs to us now, Goodwin will never get him."

* * *

Yusei glanced quickly at the night sky from behind the curtain; his son was only nine hours old and yet already felt concern about his future. What will happen from now on, especially since Akiza's body was weakened from the birth. He glanced back at Akiza, whose motherly instinct took over her as she was still cradling the sleeping newborn. "Are you feeling okay, Akiza?" he asked quietly as he walked up to the bed and gently sat next to her.

"My body, it feels so tired," she muttered. Yusei simply kissed her forehead and glanced at the newborn. "Do you want to hold him, Yusei?" she asked. Yusei blinked in surprise as he stared at her smiling face. "It's not so hard, just put your arms underneath him." She slowly and carefully passed the infant towards Yusei.

The unique hybrid cautiously cradled his new son just as the baby slowly opened his eyes. "Hey," Yusei smiled as he caressed his head. "Do you know who I am? I'm your Dad." The baby tiredly blinked at him as he made a silent yawn. "You're very sleepy, huh?" Yusei whispered as he touched his tiny hands. "Your Mom is tired, too, because she was having you."

"Have you thought of a name for him?" asked Akiza.

"I thought you did," Yusei replied quietly as he stared at her but Akiza shook her head. Yusei sighed as he closed his eyes, thinking hard of a good name before opening his eyes. "What about . . . . Kichirou?"

"Kichirou?"

"My parents had wanted me to name me that," smiled Yusei. "They said that it means 'lucky son'." Akiza smiled as she kissed his lips.

"That's a nice name," she muttered happily. The infant wiggled in Yusei's arms and cooed. "He likes it, Yusei," she smiled as they kissed again. Kichirou kicked lightly at his father as he cooed softly.

* * *

Divine glanced up from his coma-like trance as he frowned bitterly; he had heard that Akiza had gone missing two night ago with Yusei and had been sitting in his office since then. Goodwin hadn't been doing a good enough job to find them, he thought. He had been tying to sense Akiza but knew it was useless, with her powers supressed and Divine couldn't tell exactly where she was.

"Curse that damn monster," he muttered angrily. "He stole my Akiza, all because she was carrying his child. Goodwin's plan was foolish from the start." His intense emotions caused the statues in his office to crack. The man glanced at the mild damage before looking down at his files. The most recent one was at the top as Divine picked it up.

"Akiza, only I can help you, not him," he muttered as he looked the file of Akiza; her pregnancy could have ended already but he doesn't sense the child as well. "That fucking beast better not had killed you," he said vehemently, "or he'll pay dearly." At that, a statue cracked and a head fell off, shattering to the floor.

* * *

Yusei had been feeling uneasy since the birth of his new son, Kichirou, yesterday. He overheard the news coverage about him and Akiza, it was getting worse and worse as the hunters started their search over again, but this time it's more harsh. "They'll start searching through people's homes," he muttered as he sat in a chair, listening to the T.V. outside. "Goodwin's getting insanely desperate."

"Will they start here?" asked Akiza, Kichirou had been sleeping in her arms since morning as she sat in his lap.

"Luckily, no," Yusei replied quietly. "But it's only a matter of time. I don't know if we can risk leaving now, in your condition."

"I know," muttered Akiza. "It would be easier if the Hunter Federation had just give up. Then we can be safe." Yusei hugged her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Get some more rest," he whispered as he took the baby. "I'll look after Kichirou for a while." Akiza nodded as she went back to bed. Yusei walked out of the room and went downstairs, cradling his son protectively.

"Hey, Yusei," smiled Rua as he and Ruka looked behind the couch.

"Does the baby have a name yet?" asked Ruka. Yusei nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah, his name's Kichirou," he replied.

"That's a nice name," Ruka smiled.

"You could've ask me to name your baby," said Rua. "I would have give you a super-awesome name like . . . . Yukiza, from both of your names!"

"That sounds good, but that name would be nice for a girl," replied Yusei.

"Oh, then get a girl and name her that!" smiled Rua. Yusei blinked in realization; another child with Akiza . . . . he never thought of it like that.

"How are you feeling all right, Yusei?" Sarah asked as she walked to him.

"I'm fine, Mom," Yusei replied. "He got a name now: Kichirou."

"Wow, that's the same name I wanted to give you when you were born," smiled Sarah as she touched Kichirou's head.

"Mom, I need to talk to you about something," Yusei said just as the baby started to fuss in his arms. "What's wrong with him?" he asked as Kichirou whimpered from his sleep.

"He just needs a change," Sarah muttered as she took the baby from him. "Come, Yusei." Yusei followed his mother upstairs and towards a bedroom at the end of the hallway. "What do you want to talk about, Yusei?" Sarah asked seriously as Yusei closed the door.

"We were wondering if we-- me and Akiza-- can leave Neo Domino with Kichirou, anytime soon," muttered Yusei. Sarah said nothing as she laid Kichirou onto the bed. "Mom, did you hear--"

"Yes, Yusei," muttered Sarah, taking off the newborn's diaper. "But . . . . we have just reunited after so many years. I don't want to lose you again."

"I don't want to lose you, either," Yusei said quietly. "It's just that if the hunters find you holding me here, they'll take you away and mark you. You heard the news, Goodwin is doing everything to get us. And we have to leave as soon as possible before they know you're here." Sarah sighed as she put on a new diaper on Kichirou and picked him up.

"You really are like Fudou," she smiled sadly. "He would think about his family's safety than his own. He sacrificed himself just so you can be strong for everyone you cared about." She then handed him Kichirou, who fell back asleep in Yusei's arms.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Yusei muttered. "But we must go, it's not safe for us to stay here any longer." Sarah hugged him and kissed his cheek and kissed on the baby's head.

"Tommorrow morning," she said. "You can leave then, I'll tell Saiga the plan and we'll arrange it."

"Thank you, but I'm really sorry we have to leave so soon, Mom," Yusei said quietly.

"I know," smiled Sarah, "but at least I know you're safe." Yusei kissed her on the forehead before opening the the door and walked out of the room. Tommorrow morning will be when they leave Neo Domino; Yusei's original plan to kill Goodwin and escape to the Satellite was altered by a thunderstorm and a brief blackout. His quick thinking had now made him wanted by the Hunter Federation. But they'll be out of reach once they leave the city.

"Yusei," Rua called out and Yusei looked below at the twins. "What were you guys talking about?"

"We're leaving Neo Domino first thing tommorrow morning," Yusei replied quietly. "It's too dangerous to stay here any longer."

"Really? So soon?" pouted Rua.

"You sure it's a good idea to try to leave the city?" asked Ruka. "They might block every major highways or bridges."

"Stop being so negative, Ruka," Rua muttered. Yusei glanced at his son then at the twins.

"There's no other choice," he said. "Sorry for leaving in such a hurry."

"We understand, Yusei," said Rua. "If it were me, I would kick every hunter's butt!"

"No you wouldn't," muttered Ruka.

"Yes I would!" Rua argued.

* * *

"Tommorrow, huh?" muttered Akiza as she stared at Kichirou then at Yusei.

"You sure you're well enough to go, Akiza?" Yusei asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," she replied. "It's just that we're going to be gone from Neo Domino forever. We're never going to see our friends and family again." Yusei sighed as he glanced at Kichirou sleeping in his mother's arm and the curtain-covered window.

"I've told you that my father was a rogue vampire that wanders from city to city," he muttered. "He wasn't thinking of having a family or being with the one he loved, just attacking humans to drink their blood. Only by coming here was an unexpected start of his new life."

"Just like we're staring our new lives together?" Akiza asked quietly. Yusei nodded and kissed her lips softly. "Yusei, the night before Kichirou was born . . . . what were you talking about with your mother?" Yusei sighed as he scratched through his hair.

"She said she was glad to see me after so long," he muttered. "Later on, when I told her my original plan she was happy that I didn't go through with it."

"Why? Because you might have gotten killed?"

"No . . . . because by killing a human, I would lose the human part of me," muttered Yusei. "That's why only the pureblooded vampires can kill humans, because they can't sympathize for them. She said that I should never kill any human, no matter how evil and cruel they are."

"But Yusei," Akiza murmured. "Goodwin will stop at nothing to get to us. Only by getting rid of him--"

"I know, but it's too risky right now," muttered Yusei. "We leave Neo Domino and soon the search will die down."

"I hope so," Akiza muttered as she touched Kichirou's small hands. "Just for his sake."

* * *

Um . . . . something bad will happen in the next chapter, involving Divine.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	21. Chapter 21

Had a hard time writing this one, coming up with good ideas.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 21**

It was only two hours before dawn and already Yusei and Akiza were preparing to leave. The unique hybrid was putting on his jacket when something fell out of his pocket and dropped to the floor. He looked down and realized that it was the new device he had created for Akiza. The device was primarily meant to find his mother by Akiza using her psychic powers without hurting anyone. He picked it up and examined it. "It doesn't look damaged," he mumbled just as Akiza walked in.

"You ready, Yusei?" she asked.

"Yeah," Yusei replied as he turned to her. "I almost forgot about this," he said as he showed her the device. "I was wondering if you want to wear it now, before we go."

"You think so? I hope that it works," muttered Akiza. "I don't want to cause damage."

"Don't worry, you can trust me on this," smiled Yusei as he slowly reached for her hair. "All you need to do is relax and don't think negative thoughts."

"Just be careful, okay?" Akiza said. Yusei nodded as he carefully and slowly removed the device in her hair. Akiza remained still as her bangs fell over her face; her mind was trying to keep calm of negative thoughts. The negative thoughts that which her powers resonated from and made her out of control. Yusei quickly rolled her bangs up with the device and planted it firmly onto her hair.

"Is it tight?" asked Yusei.

"A little but that's okay," Akiza replied quietly.

"Do you feel any different?" Yusei asked. Akiza closed her eyes to concentrate, something inside of her was awakening. She can sense her powers was stirring a little after months of supression. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at Yusei.

"Yeah," Akiza answered. "My powers, they feel . . . . normal. Like I don't have to worry about it getting out of control."

"So it's okay? I made the device right?" Yusei's questions were answered by a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Yusei," Akiza smiled as she hugged him. "This is great." Yusei smiled and kissed as he hugged back.

* * *

A spark lit up in Divine's head as he snapped out of his sleep and sat up in his bed. He glanced at the window for a while and smirked. "Akiza . . . . I can sense her but just a little."

* * *

"Hope we can see you again," Rua smiled sadly as Yusei patted him on his head.

"We hope so too," smiled Yusei. Sarah and Akiza, who was holding Kichirou, was waiting by the elevator as the twins said their goodbyes.

"Just be careful getting out of here, okay?" Ruka said, smiling. Yusei nodded as he walked towards the elevator. The door opened as they waved to Rua and Ruka, who waved back, and walked inside. After several seconds, they reached the parking lot where Saiga was waiting with an unmarked car.

"Hey, Sarah," the former hunter smiled as he waved before glancing at the baby. "Looks like the kid came, huh?" Yusei nodded as he opened the passenger door.

"You get in first, Akiza," he muttered. Akiza went inside first, while Yusei glanced at his mother nearby. "I'll see you soon, Mom," he smiled sadly as he hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Let's hope so," smiled Sarah as she hugged back. "Be safe." She kissed his cheek before the hybrid went inside the car. She waved as the car slowly drove away from the parking lot and into the near-empty streets. Yusei sighed heavily as he glanced back then at Akiza and Kichirou.

"Wish that it shouldn't happen like this," he muttered as he wrapped his arm around her.

"It's okay, Yusei," Akiza whispered, kissing his lips. As soon as the car turned towards the highway, Saiga noticed a dark-colored car was driving too close next to him.

"What's wrong with this guy? He asleep or something?" he muttered as he drove faster away from the car but the unknown driver persisted behind him. Suddenly, the dark-colored car rammed Saiga's car, jerking Yusei and Akiza forward.

"Ah! What was that?!" yelled Yusei as he instictively shielded Akiza and Kichirou, who was starting to cry. The car was rammed again, harsher this time, and Saiga almost lost control.

"What is this bastard doing?!" the ex-hunter grunted. The unknown car then suddenly cut him off and Saiga screeched to a stop. "Who the hell is this guy?!"

"What's going on?" Akiza muttered in a panicked tone. Yusei glared at the car; he don't know if the unknown driver was one of the hunters pursuing them.

He thought wrong. Suddenly, an invisible force slammed the hybrid out of the car, the door broke off and crashed onto the concrete as Yusei tumbled onto the ground. "Yusei!" screamed Akiza as she tried to get out.

"Wait! Don't get out!" shouted Saiga but another invisible force knocked him out before he can move, slumping him over the wheels. Yusei groaned in pain as he tried to get up but the invisible force hit him in the stomach and then slammed him into the ground.

"No! Yusei!" Akiza screamed in horror as Kichirou cried loudly in her arms.

"I see that you still care for that vampire." Akiza's eyes widened at the voice; she quickly got out of the car and saw Divine standing nearby with a sinister grin on his face.

"Divine . . . ." she gasped in terror as she took a step back.

"My sweet Akiza, it's so nice to see that you're unharmed," Divine smiled as he stepped forward. He then eyed at the crying infant in his pupil's arms. "Since you have given birth to the child, it's time to go back to the Arcadia Movement."

"No . . . . I'm not going back," whimpered Akiza as she moved away from him. Divine instantly frowned in anger before glaring at Yusei, who glared back as he struggled to get up.

"Because of this monster, Akiza?" he hissed. "You would choose this blood-sucking beast over me, over the Arcadia Movement?"

"I love him, Divine," Akiza whimpered. "I'm not going back, because I love him and our son." Divine scowled under his breath before flicking his wrist. Almost instantly, Yusei was quickly tossed in the air and was slammed harshly into the ground. "Divine, stop it!" Akiza shrieked in horror as she saw Yusei screaming in pain and coughing out blood from the impact.

"I won't stop until you come back to me," Divine replied flatly as he glanced at the unique hybrid then at her. "I care about you more than he could, Akiza. I will only stop if you leave him for good."

"No, Divine . . . . you can't be serious," gasped Akiza. Divine glanced back at Yusei and flicked his wrist again. Yusei was this time slammed into the guardrail, the hybrid yelled in intense pain as the thick metal was slammed into his back. "Divine, please stop it!" cried Akiza as she looked on helplessly.

"He'll be dead if you don't come back to the Arcadia Movement," Divine said as he smiled sickly then glanced at Kichirou. "And then _he'll_ be next." Akiza gasped in anguish as she stared wide-eyed at her mentor.

"Don't . . . . you . . . . dare . . . . touch . . . . him," Yusei snarled painfully as he glared darkly at Divine; his body was injured to a point where most humans would die from as he tried to stand. "I'll kill you . . . . if you harm my son."

"Be quiet, _vampire_," Divine muttered as he glared at him. Suddenly, an invisible force crushed against Yusei's chest and neck, slowly cutting off his breathing.

"No! Divine!" screamed Akiza. She watched in absolute horror as the hybrid tried to gasp for air.

"If you don't come back with me, he dies," smirked Divine as he stared at Akiza's scared eyes. "He can only live if you leave him. Hurry up and choose, Akiza, before it's too late." Akiza stared back at Yusei, whose eyes was slowly rolling into the back of his head as he was choked out of air.

"All right, Divine!" she cried. "I'll go back to the Arcadia Movement!" Divine smiled in sick satisfaction as he flicked his wrist once more. Yusei collasped to the ground, coughing and gasping deeply for air as he hazily glanced at Akiza.

"Leave the child as well," said Divine. "I don't want that monster in my institute. Goodwin can take care of that." Akiza stared at him in disbelief, she wouldn't abandon her son. "Do it, Akiza. Leave the child with his monstrous father." Akiza sobbed quietly as she glanced down at Kichirou, who was still crying from all the chaos, and slowly walked towards Yusei and knelt in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Yusei . . . ." she sobbed as she laid Kichirou next to Yusei, who was trying to stay conscious from his injuries. "I'm sorry . . . . but I still love you . . . ."

"Don't . . . . go . . . . Akiza . . . ." Yusei whispered painfully, reaching for her. But Akiza stood up and walked away, sobbing uncontrollably as Divine took her to his car. Yusei stared hopelessly as the car drove away, leaving him to reach for his crying son and tried to cradle him.

"I . . . . . failed . . . . Kichirou . . . ." he muttered in what little voice he got left before his vision went black.

* * *

"Wake up, Yusei," a voice echoed in Yusei's empty mind, he doesn't know who is calling him. "Wake up," the voice echoed louder and Yusei shook his as he tried to wake up from the darkness. "It's time to wake up, Yusei. Don't you want to see Akiza?" Yusei's eyes snapped open at Akiza's name.

"Seems that you only respond to that." Yusei looked at his surrounding, the same colorless room used for experiments on vampires . . . . Yusei suddenly realized where he was as his colbalt eyes widened in sheer horror.

"Welcolm back, Yusei." Yusei glanced at who was talking, the one that he at least expected: Goodwin. The president smirked as he took a step towards the shocked hybrid. "It looks like you ruined my plan, Yusei," smiled Goodwin. "But no matter, I still want to have use of your son." Yusei snapped in realization and snarled ferociously as he charged at Goodwin. But he didn't know that he was thickly chained to the wall with steel-silver chains, as his clawed fingers barely reached Goodwin's chest.

"Give me back my son!" he snarled as he eyes quickly turned jet-black. "Give me back Kichirou! He doesn't belong to you!" Goodwin simply smirked at the hybrid's outbursts as he took a step back. "You fucking human! Give him back to me! Give me back Kichirou, Goodwin!"

"He belongs to us now, Yusei," Goodwin smiled as he turned to leave. "Kichirou is now the Hunter Federation's specimen, and Akiza went back to the Arcadia Movement. There's no one left for you, Yusei. After all, you were just a breeding specimen." He then left, leaving Yusei to scream in anguish.

"Goodwin, you motherfucker!" he roared as tears flowed from his eyes. "Give me back my son! Kichirou's my son! He doesn't belong to you!" His cries continued as he tried vainly to yank the chains off the wall. "You motherfucking bastard, I'll kill you! Give Kichirou back to me!" He slid to the floor, sobbing as he glared at the door.

"My son . . . . give him back to me . . . ." he sobbed angrily as he slammed his fists at the floor.

* * *

"I should have kill him from the start," Yusei muttered bitterly as he stared blankly at the floor after hours of crying. "I should have kill him when I had a chance. I'm so foolish." Goodwin had captured him, his son had been taken away and was out of reach, and Akiza went back to the Arcadia Movement out of fear of losing him. He had lost all hope, there's no one for him anymore.

"I failed," he muttered. "I failed everyone, it's all my fault. There's nothing I can do anymore."

* * *

Divine pulled sobbing Akiza into his office, almost throwing her to the floor before quickly shutting the doors. "Divine, let me go back!" cried Akiza as she quickly got up and tried to push her mentor away from the door. "I want my son! I want Kichirou back to me!"

"It's too late, Akiza," Divine said angrily as he gripped at her arms tightly. "Goodwin had already taken him, along with that damn monster. Your role for the Hunter Federation is now over and you belong back to the Arcadia Movement, with me." Akiza sobbed as she struggled against his grasp.

"No, I don't want to be here anymore!" she cried. "I only want Yusei and Kichirou! I love them!" Divine, in a rage, pushed her against the wall and gave her a rough, bruising kiss. Akiza, shocked at her mentor's sudden behavior, tried to push him away. She then bit his lip hard and Divine backed away as his olive green eyes glared.

"Why don't you love me, Akiza?!" he yelled as his grip on her tightened. "Why do you only love that fucking vampire and that disgusting spawn?! Don't you care about me?!"

"I used to . . . . but now you've changed, Divine," sobbed Akiza. "If you really care about me, you would let me be with Yusei and Kichirou."

"I do care about you, Akiza," Divine gritted. "But it seems that I let you slip from my hands when I had a chance to be with you." He leaned down for another kiss but Akiza bit his lip again.

"Ow! You damn bitch!" yelled Divine as he let go of her and backhanded her brutally across the face. The sudden assualt caused Akiza to fall to the floor. She touched her bruised cheek as she stared in fear at Divine, who knelt over her and violently grabbed her hair.

"I knew that this would happen," Divine said furiously as Akiza cried out in pain. "I knew you would become a dirty, disgusting whore for that vampire. You think by having his child, you're going to be happy with him. But it won't because sooner or later, his thirst for blood will overtake him and he'll consume you. Only I can save you, Akiza."

"You're wrong, Divine!" cried Akiza. "Yusei was trying to save me by getting us out of Neo Domino. He was the one who was protecting me and our son from the hunters. I can never love you, Divine, after what you did to him." Divine's anger intensified as the statues shattered to the floor.

"So . . . . you don't love me?" he questioned in a threatened tone. "You only love that blood-sucking monster?" Akiza froze in absolute terror as her mentor grinned sickly and his eyes narrowed sadistically. "I'll . . . . I'll make you love me . . . ."

Akiza had no choice; she instantly kneed him between the legs and pushed him away from her as Divine doubled over in pain. She quickly got up and ran for the door but a sudden force thrown her to the floor and Divine pinned her down. "Where do you think you're going, you filthy slut?" he seethed as he grabbed her hair roughly again. "If you're really a whore then you should love me as well."

"Let go of me, Divine!" Akiza cried, but her mentor gave her another bruising kiss to muffle her protests. She couldn't kick him again, his psychic powers was pressing hard against the lower half of her body. There was no one to save her this time.

_"Do you feel any different?"_

Akiza blinked in realization, she had forgotten about the new device in her hair. The one that Yusei created so she could use her psychic powers without critical damages. Akiza shut her eyes in concentration, stirring up the long-supressed powers inside of her. Suddenly, Divine was tossed off of her and tumbled away from her. Akiza opened her eyes and quickly stood up, staring defiantly at her mentor, who stared back at in enraged disbelief.

"What the hell was that about?" he questioned. Akiza wasted no time as she quickly took off her device; her psychic powers had increased ten-fold as a sudden force slammed Divine into a wall. "Akiza, wait, what are you doing?!"

"You're not the same Divine I once knew," Akiza said quietly as she glared at the man embedded in the wall. "You're nothing but a sick, twisted man who tried to take advantage of my insecurities and emotions after all these years. Yusei's different; he cares about my feelings, making sure that I felt safe around my surroundings. He would do anything to protect me and Kichirou, even risking his life."

"Akiza, please, don't do this to the one who took you in," pleaded Divine, his sadisic face twisted into begging. "Forgive me, and we'll act like this never happen."

Akiza merely shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks. "You threaten the life of my child, Divine," she muttered angrily. "That's beyond forgiveness." She flicked her arm and Divine flew across the room, smashing into another wall. The man slid slowly to the floor, leaving a large trail of blood that was splattered on the wall. Akiza put the device back into her hair as she glanced at her mentor's lifeless body.

"You saved me from the hunters, Yusei," she muttered as she went for the doors and opened them. "Now it's my turn to save you."

* * *

Dang, I gotta think of something good for the next chapter.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	22. Chapter 22

Everything is happening so fast in this chapter in a '24'-like, you have to follow along in order to understand it.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 22**

"Open up! It's me, Akiza!" shouted Akiza as she banged on the twins' door. The door finally opened and she ran inside.

"Akiza, what's wrong?!" Rua asked frantically as he and Ruka saw her panicked face.

"Where's Sarah?! Yusei's in trouble!" yelled Akiza as she catched her breath.

"I know," Sarah said calmly as she walked downstairs. "I heard it on the early evening news a while ago, they said the Hunter Federation had captured Yusei and managed to 'save' the child despite the mother being 'killed' by Yusei. But what really had happened to you earlier?"

"The Arcadia Movement, they forced me to come back if I want Yusei to live," she muttered sadly. "I escaped and ran here to get your help." She panted deeply as she almost fell to her knees but was quickly caught by Sarah.

"Calm down for a bit, Akiza," said Sarah. "Your body is still weak from the birth, you can't charge into the Hunter Federation headquarters right now."

"But Sarah . . . . they got Kichirou," she whimpered. "We have to go now."

"Don't worry about it," Sarah smiled. "I've already planned ahead, and so did Saiga."

"Saiga's okay?"

Sarah nodded. "If I am correct, he's already escaped from police's custody and is getting ready to hack into the Federation's computer system. It'll be okay, we'll get back Yusei and Kichirou."

* * *

Jack narrowed his violet eyes at the electric gate; he knew that the hunters hadn't come in lately because he knew that Yusei must have done something in Neo Domino that every hunters were looking for him for the past few days. "Something must have happened over there . . . ." he muttered as he flew up to a rooftop of a building to get a better view. "Hmm . . . . I wonder . . . ."

"What is it, Jack?" The pureblooded vampire glanced behind him and saw Crow climbing onto the rooftop with little effort. "You worry about Yusei, too?" the half-vampire asked in an almost sarcastic tone.

"Haven't you notice that the hunters hadn't come by?" Jack questioned as he glanced back at the distant city. "You know what that means, right?"

"Yusei's not stupid enough to be in Goodwin's grasp any longer," scoffed Crow. "He can get him back after what he had done to him and to the other hybrids."

"But he's failing to do it," muttered Jack. "I don't think he can really pull it off." He then flexed out his leathery black wings and flew off, flying over the electric gate with no fear.

"Hey Jack! What are you doing?!" shouted Crow as he stared at the pureblood, who glided fiercely over the lapping waves of the water. Crow sighed deeply as he glanced at the brightly-lit city. "Guess I have to wait for the results," he muttered. "I just hope that you're not losin' to Goodwin, Yusei."

* * *

"Mr. Goodwin, we have an emergency," Lazar said, slightly frowning at the screen. Goodwin glanced at the security screen and blinked in mild surprise as he saw a pureblooded vampire near the headquarters. "Should we kill him?" suggested Lazar.

"No, let's capture him and find out why he defied the Hunter Federation," replied Goodwin. He was about to press a button on his phone when the screen suddenly fizzled. "What just happened?" he muttered as his eyes narrowed; something tells him that his conflict with Yusei was far from over.

* * *

"Saiga knocked out the security and computer system," Sarah muttered as she and Akiza sneaked through the gate of the headquarters. Only a few security guards was far away from them as they crept closer towards the entrance. Suddenly, they heard hard punches and muffled grunts as the guards fell to the ground.

"Is that you, Aiko?" Sarah glanced at a distance and her eyes slightly widened in surprise at Jack, who nonchalantly walked up to them. "Looks like you're safe after all these years, eh, Aiko?" smirked Jack.

"Jack . . . .?" gasped Sarah as she stared at the tall pureblood before blinking in realization. "Okay, never mind how or why the hell you're here, we just need your help right now."

"Well, I've never turn down a request from the daughter of the legendary vampire leader," shrugged Jack before glancing at Akiza. "Now, do I have to save her kid?" he questioned.

"If it's possible, Jack," muttered Sarah. "Either that or get Yusei."

"Whatever," Jack smirked.

* * *

As soon as they reached deep inside the headquarters, Akiza knocked out the hunters and guards with her moderately supressed psychic powers. Since her body was still weak, Jack begrudgingly carried her on his back as they ran through the maze-like hallways. "Where's Yusei?" he asked. "Can you tell where he is?"

"Yeah, he's two stories above us," she replied, glancing at the ceiling. The pureblood scoffed as he and Sarah turned a corner.

"Akiza, we have to hurry," panted Sarah. "Knowing Goodwin, he'll might do something devious if he catches us." More hunters tried to block them but the psychic knocked all of them down without injuring them as they reached the staircase. Jack leapt over the steps with ease and reached another hallway.

"Is it this floor?" asked Jack, getting annoyed of carrying a human, while Sarah caught up to them.

"Yeah, he's nearby," muttered Akiza. Jack ran down the hallway quickly, glancing at the doors they passed by. "Wait, he's in this one!" Akiza yelled as the pureblood almost missed the door and stopped in his tracks. Akiza quickly got down from Jack and went for the door to opened it. "Damn, it's locked!" she gritted.

"Step aside," scoffed Jack as he grabbed the handle and yanked the door off the hinges. Akiza immediately ran inside and saw Yusei slumped on the floor with thick chains embedded to his wrists.

"Yusei!" gasped Akiza as she ran to the unique hybrid, who glanced up with almost lifeless eyes, and hugged him as she knelt in front of him. "Are you all right? Are you okay?" she sobbed quietly as she touched his face.

"A . . . . Akiza?" Yusei muttered as he blinked and stared at her dark amber eyes. Akiza smiled as she kissed his lips softly. "How . . . . how did you get here?" he questioned as he snapped into reality.

"I'm here to get you and Kichirou out of here," said Akiza. Yusei glanced at her then immediately at Sarah and Jack. "Can you break these chain?" she asked the pureblood.

"Those chains are silver-alloyed; I can't break them as easily as that door," Jack flatly replied. Akiza looked back at the chains and concentrated hard as she closed her eyes. Instantly, the metal links broke apart, freeing Yusei from his imprisonment.

"You can use your powers now?" asked Yusei as he shakily stood up.

"It's all right, Yusei," Akiza said. "We'll going to get Kichirou back." Yusei smiled weakly before his knees buckled. "Yusei, are you okay?" she gasped as she tried to hold him up.

"His body's too damaged," Sarah muttered calmly as she walked up to them. "He can't healed enough to keep going."

"Then what do we do?" panicked Akiza. Sarah simply held Yusei up as the hybrid leaned down on her neck and his fangs pierced the soft skin. Akiza stared in surprise as Yusei took deep gulps of his mother's blood, while Jack merely glanced away. After several seconds, Yusei leaned away as he licked his lips of blood and Sarah moved away, grasping her minor injury.

"Are you okay now, Yusei?" Sarah asked quietly. Yusei nodded a little as he stood up straight; the muscles and the bones in his body felt refreshed and the vitality came back to him.

"Shall we go?" Yusei smirked, cracking his neck.

* * *

"The damn hybrid escaped," Goodwin muttered angrily as he glared at the empty room where Yusei was held in and at the broken door. "Someone is working to help them escape from here, aside from that pureblood." He then glared at the broken steel-silver alloyed chains and narrowed his eyes. "Akiza . . . . guess I underestimated her." He calmly walked in the dark hallway, as his grey eyes started to glow eerily . . . .

* * *

"How far downstairs, Akiza?" asked Yusei as they ran through the hallways, with Akiza on his back.

"I can't tell, Kichirou's aura is too light for me to sense well," Akiza said. "But I know he's downstairs somewhere."

"Won't it be easier to split up and search for the child?" questioned Jack. "It's pointless to run around in circles."

"He's right," muttered Sarah as they stopped. "We can only get to Kichirou faster if we go our seperate ways."

"All right, then," replied Yusei. "Be careful, Mom." He then ran to the left, as Jack and Sarah went into seperate directions.

* * *

Goodwin walked into an enforced cell-like room, where a silver-haired artificial hybrid looked up as he scratched his collared neck. "What is it, Goodwin?" the hybrid drawled lazily as he sneered at the man. "I don't think it's time for my test yet."

"No, but I have a special assignment for you, Kiryu," smirked Goodwin.

"Oh? What kind of assignment?" asked Kiryu, his pale gold eyes sparkled in interest.

"Remember that rare hybrid you fought months ago?" Goodwin asked. "It seems that he's causing more problems again. So this time, I want you to reprimand him until he's near-dead." Kiryu grinned as his fangs lengthened in anticipation.

"And my reward?"

"Unlimited amount of blood anytime you want," replied the president. "And as a bonus, you will get a female human for any enjoyment you want with her."

"All right, I'll accept your offer, Goodwin," cackled Kiryu as he stood up. "I'll make that fucking bastard pay for humiliating me."

* * *

Akiza knocked out more hunters as they continued running down the hallways after going down a flight of stairs. "Kichirou's nearby," she muttered. "He's somewhere on this floor. But I'm not sure where exactly." Yusei noticed her fatigue as he glanced back at her.

"Are you okay, Akiza?" he asked concernedly.

"Yeah, it's just that I hadn't use my powers for so long," Akiza replied quietly as she clenched tighter on Yusei's jacket. Suddenly, she felt something wrong in her mind. "Wait, Yusei! Stop!" she shouted and the hybrid stopped immediately.

"What's the matter?" asked Yusei.

"Something's not right," she muttered frightenedly. "Someone that's not human is coming this way."

"Not human?"

"Like something similar to you but was human." Yusei didn't have time to comprehend her words, as a hybrid appeared out of nowhere and charged towards him. Yusei dodged the attack and glared at the silver-haired hybrid, Kiryu, that he fought before. Kiryu glared back as his grin widened in excitement.

"Well, if it isn't the rare hybrid," laughed the artificial hybrid as he then glanced at Akiza. "It seems that you're in a disadvantage here, since you have a girl with you."

"Get out of my way," Yusei growled lowly as his fangs lengthened and his eyes turned dark. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Ah, but I'm here to fight you," sneered Kiryu as he cracked his clawed fingers. "Under Goodwin's direct orders. I'll be rewarded greatly if I defeat you to near death." Yusei growled angrily; he doesn't have time to fight right now.

"Yusei, let me do this," whispered Akiza as she got off his back. "I'll simply knock him down."

"No, Akiza, it's too dangerous," muttered Yusei. But the psychic ignored him as she took off her device, and her powers resonated greatly. Both Yusei and Kiryu flinched away from the sudden force of wind.

"What the fuck?!" snarled the artificial hybrid as he glared at Akiza. "Goodwin never told that this bitch has powers!" He charged towards the psychic but Akiza slammed into a wall with a flick of her arm. "Fuck!" he snarled in pain before falling to the floor.

"Akiza, that's good enough," muttered Yusei as he tried to step forward. "Let's go now."

"You're not going anywhere," growled Kiryu as he painfully stood up. "Not until I really kill both of you." He stepped forward but was pushed against the wall again by Akiza's powers. The psychic breathed heavily as her powers tossed the artificial hybrid into another wall, breaking his limbs as he fell to the floor.

"All right, Akiza, that's enough," Yusei muttered. "He can't hurt us now." Akiza nodded as she put the device back onto her hair. Yusei went up to her and picked her up in his arms when Kiryu glared up at them.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he growled painfully. "You have a chance to finish me off right now. That's what these humans want."

"But . . . . were you once a human?" questioned Yusei and Kiryu blinked in surprise.

"I might have been," growled Kiryu. "I don't remember being a human, only being here for my entire life. I'm just a fake monster anyway, I don't have a real life. Only I can receive my death if I'm not like you real vampires." Yusei said nothing as he walked past him. "What are you doing? I said kill me, I'm not worth living."

"I won't kill you," Yusei replied quietly as he glanced back at him. "I've told you before that I only want Goodwin for what he had done to us. I don't care if you're just an artificial vampire, you're still a vampire." Yusei walked away, and Kiryu laughed quietly as he sat up against the wall.

"Such a weird fuck that guy is," he laughed. "If I'm truly worth saving, then kill that prick Goodwin."

* * *

Done with this chapter. The next one I'll reveal Goodwin's true side and no, he won't look like he's on steroids.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	23. Chapter 23

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 23**

Yusei came across two hallways and glanced at each direction before glancing down at Akiza. "Which way, Akiza?" he panted. Akiza pointed to her left, and Yusei ran at that direction. "Are we close to Kichirou?"

"Yeah," smiled Akiza. Yusei smiled back as they ran fiercely past doors until he slow down a little; there were two doors left at the end of the hallway. He stopped completely as he glanced at the two doors and Akiza got down from his arms.

"He's here," she muttered as she walked to the door on the right-hand side, clutching at her heart. Yusei walked up next to her and heard faint crying through the door, their son was in there. Immediately, Yusei gripped the handle and ripped the door off the hinges. They ran inside and their eyes focused on the incubator at the end of the room.

"Kichirou," gasped Akiza as they ran towards it; Kichirou was in the incubator, crying and whimpering for attention. Akiza immediately picked him up and cradled him tenderly as she sobbed quietly. "I'm so glad that you're all right, Kichirou." Yusei hugged her and kissed her forehead and lips.

"We must leave now," he muttered as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the infant. "We have to find Jack and Mom quickly." Akiza nodded as they left the room, just as Jack spotted them.

"You already found him?" he questioned as he walked up to them.

"Yeah," replied Yusei. "Do me a favor and make sure that there's no hunters ahead when we get out of here." Jack scoffed as he turned his back.

"I'm only doing this because you're Aiko's son," he muttered as he ran ahead of them. Yusei picked Akiza up protectively into his arms and caught up with the pureblood. "You're not going to get Goodwin yet, Yusei?" asked Jack.

"I want Akiza and Kichrou safe from here first," answered Yusei as they turned a corner. "That's my only concern right now." For a few minutes, they ran through the complicated hallways with no hunters in sight. They then went to another floor and still no hunters in plain views as they continued running. "Something's not right . . . ." muttered Yusei.

"What is it, Yusei?" whispered Akiza, she felt his concern as she clutched Kichirou closer to her.

"There should be more hunters by now," Yusei muttered as he eyed the eerily quiet surroundings.

"I thought we beat up all of them," replied Jack as they stopped.

"No, there should be backups after all this time."

"You don't think . . . ." Akiza gasped.

"It's a trap," muttered Yusei and his eyes immediately widened. "Jack, take them far away from here, back to the Satellite. I'll go find my mother."

"You don't need to, Yusei." Yusei turned around and saw Goodwin. His colbalt eyes widened in horror as he saw his mother bruised and battered while the president had her dragged on the floor with his left hand gripping her hair.

"Mom!" gasped Yusei then narrowed his eyes angrily at Goodwin as they turned dark. "Let go of her, you bastard!" he snarled as his fangs lengthened dangerously.

"But of course," smiled Goodwin as he tossed Sarah towards them like a rag doll. Jack caught her in time as Sarah groaned in pain.

"Aiko, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"Mom, what happened?!" Yusei cried.

"I would never have guessed that a half-vampire had been living in Neo Domino after all these years, since she wasn't marked," Goodwin said calmly as his smile widened. "However, she wasn't strong enough to go against someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Jack questioned angrily, his violet eyes glowed in fury. "You're just a human; there's no way Aiko could have been beaten by the likes of you."

"But . . . . whoever said that I am _human_?" smirked Goodwin.

"What?!" gasped Yusei. "You're not human?!" Goodwin simply laughed quietly as his grey eyes started to glow luminously. Both the unique hybrid and the pureblood stared in shock as they took a step back. "What . . . . what are you?!"

"I'm the prototype of all of the artificial hybrids," Goodwin replied nonchalantly. "I was the first to become a test subject of an unauthorized experiment by the Hunter Federation. They wanted to see if humans can gain the same powers as vampires by injecting them with series of genetic serums."

"You were once human?!" gasped Akiza.

"Yes, I hated being a pathetic weakling, tired of being a part of the foodchain for you vampires. So I volunteered to become a test subject, so I can gain more powers." Goodwin then ripped off his left sleeve and revealed a robotic arm. "However, on that night, I underestimated the strength of one such pureblooded vampire. He found out what I truly was just before the Daedalus bridge exploded. Now that I think about it . . . . he looked awfully similar to you, Yusei."

Yusei flinched in shock; his father was killed by Goodwin that night, while his mother escaped into Neo Domino safely. "You . . . . you killed my father, Goodwin?" he questioned.

"Maybe I did," smirked Goodwin. "The cost of my arm, however, was greater than the life of a blood-sucking creature." Yusei snarled angrily at his statement but the president stood his ground as he glanced at Kichirou. "Now if you don't mind, I want my precious little specimen back."

"You'll never get Kichirou," snarled Yusei as he took another step back.

"What will you do about it, Yusei?" smiled Goodwin. "The girl and your mother are too weak to fight back; you'll be putting them in critical danger if you tried to fight me now. Hand over the child, unless you want fatal casualities." Yusei glared at him before glancing down at Akiza and Kichirou. He then glanced back at Jack, who had Sarah in his arms.

"Run, Jack," he said quietly.

"What?" questioned Jack.

"I said run! Now!" Yusei shouted as he suddenly ran off. Jack didn't think twice as he quickly followed. Goodwin simply stood there as his smirk widened.

"You shouldn't have done that, Yusei," he muttered as his fangs protruded through his lips and walked slowly. "Now I have to chase you."

* * *

"That was purely cowardice, but I supposed that you didn't have a choice back there," muttered Jack as they ran through the hallways.

"I know," Yusei gritted; Goodwin may be on their trail as he kept glancing back. "We just need to get them safe, away from Goodwin."

"And I expect to believe that you have a plan?" questioned Jack. Yusei merely glanced at him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "I'm going back to my original plan. After all, Goodwin's not human anymore." They quickly turned a corner and suddenly realized it was a dead end. "Shit!" gritted Yusei as he glared at the window; they were on the fourteenth floor. The jump was too fatal for the hybrid to attempt, and it's too risky for Jack to carry both his mother and Akiza at the same time.

"Yusei, let me take on Goodwin first," said Jack. "These are your family, so you get them to safety." Sarah groaned painfully as she opened her eyes. "Aiko, are you all right?"

"Mom . . ." gasped Yusei.

"I'm . . . . I'm fine," groaned Sarah as she got out of Jack's arms, her legs wobbled a little as she stood up. "This Goodwin, he's different from any of us. I don't think you can take him, Jack."

"What are you talking about, Aiko?" questioned Jack. "Goodwin was the first test subject, he has to be faulty in one way or another." But Sarah shook her head.

"Maybe he was years ago, but he's really different now," she muttered. "You could get killed if you face him."

"Then it only means that . . . . I have to go against him," muttered Yusei. Akiza looked up at him and gasped softly.

"No, Yusei," she whimpered softly. "You'll get killed." But Yusei set her feet onto the floor and hugged her gently.

"Don't worry about it, Akiza," he whispered, kissing her lips. "I'll come back soon. I promise that to you and Kichirou." He then kissed his son before running off. Akiza sobbed silently as Sarah patted her on the shoulder.

"Just believe in him, Akiza," she smiled. "He'll come back to us." Akiza nodded a little before Jack picked her up in his arms.

"Come on, let's get out of here before the sun rises," he muttered as they ran.

* * *

Goodwin stood in his office of his headquarters, staring at the pale blue dawn of the horizon through his windows as he grinned sinisterly. "This time, Yusei, I will torture you to the point of nothing," he muttered, clenching his left hand. "You'll become my mindless puppet, doing what you are told to do until you're useless." Suddenly, his doors was slammed opened but he didn't turn his head. "Where's the child, Yusei?" Goodwin asked quietly.

"You will never get him, Goodwin," Yusei growled threateningly, cracking his knuckles. "Why is it that you want him so bad? Why did you wanted me to breed with Akiza so Kichirou was conceived?" Goodwin laughed quietly as he turned around.

"The same reason why we created artificial hybrids," he smiled deviously. "Vampires are nothing but vicious monsters that feed on the blood of humans. Having hunters to keep control of them is wothless, so we created artificial hybrids to take on you vampires. But it's still not enough; we needed a new type of hybrids to wipe them out completely."

"What do you mean by that?" growled Yusei.

"I knew you were rare, Yusei," Goodwin continued, "but you were raised within the Satellite and not here. If that were the case, you would have been ordered to kill your bethrens long ago. However, I saw another opportunity of creating another unique hybrid when I came across the 'psychic witch', Akiza. I figured that a vampire hybrid with psychic powers will be an ultimate weapon."

Yusei knew it; Jack had warned him that Goodwin would use Kichirou to eliminate the Satellite. "Is that right, Goodwin?" he growled lowly as he stepped closer. "You would use my son as a fucking weapon?"

"Of course, that's why I didn't want him to have attachment to his parents," replied Goodwin. "I had wanted him to be devoid of emotions, make him think nothing but the 'reasons' why he should destroy the vampires."

"Reasons?"

"Yes, the 'reasons' he should is because his blood-crazed hybrid father 'brutally raped' his innocence human mother," Goodwin smirked as he glanced at Yusei's shocked yet angry face. "Children absorb negative facts more easily than positive facts; he'd believe that his father had savagely killed his mother shortly after he was born. But we captured him and held him here for years until your son takes his revenge."

"You bastard," snarled Yusei. "You would go that low to let my son kill me as a first step to eliminate all vampires?"

Goodwin simply laughed as he glanced away. "Why yes, I would," he said. "I won't kill you now, Yusei. I still want you as my special specimen, so I'll simply shatter your bones." Immediately, he charged towards the unique hybrid, aiming his left fist at his chest. But Yusei dodged the attack, his eyes quickly turned jet-black as he glared at the prototype.

"You asked me if I'm capable of killing, Goodwin," he snarled as his fangs lengthened. "Well, you'll find out soon enough!" He rushed at him and slashed his clawed fingers at his face. Goodwin simply moved away from the attack and suddenly grabbed Yusei by his hair before tossing him harshly into the floor.

"Seems that you haven't healed completely from your conflict with Akiza's mentor, Yusei," smiled Goodwin, watching the hybrid struggled to stand up as he coughed out blood. "It's best to give up now and hand over your son."

"Never, you bastard," growled Yusei. "If I give up, then my parents would be disappointed in me. _You're_ the one who should give up, unless you want me to kill you."

"Oh, I truly doubt that, Yusei," Goodwin smiled as he flexed his robotic fingers. "I'm more than an artificial prototype, I'm actually near perfect. 98.676 percent perfect, to be exact. I'm capable enough to kill pureblooded vampires, and possibly you."

"I don't think so, Goodwin," snarled Yusei. "I don't think you know how strong I really am."

"Well then, show me your true powers," Goodwin smiled devillishly.

* * *

The next chapter is the end, along with a special ending but it's a surprise.

Read, review, and no flames.

I'll update ASAP!


	24. Chapter 24

The final chapter, the longest I had written so far. The climax concludes.

Blood Love 2: Satellite Hybrid by **Boogermeister**

**Chapter 24**

"Aiko, take her to safety, I'm going back to help Yusei," said Jack as he put Akiza down; they were near the exit when Sarah stared back at him.

"Are you serious? You can't go back now," muttered Sarah. "You have to take Akiza and Kichirou to the Satellite before the sun's completely up."

"I know that but if that freak loses to Goodwin, then we're all done for," replied Jack. "What's the point of hiding them if Goodwin will stop at nothing to get his hands on the child?" Sarah sighed deeply in frustration before glancing at Akiza.

"Let's go, Akiza," she said. Akiza nodded as they walked towards the exit. "Just be careful, Jack," Sarah called out. Jack glanced at the two before running off to find Yusei.

"You better not be dying, Yusei, or else," he muttered. "Aiko and the girl would not like that."

* * *

Yusei kicked Goodwin square in the chest before the prototype can even land a punch on him. Goodwin stumbled back from the assualt but quickly recovered as he dodged another kick from the hybrid. "These meager attacks aren't slowing me down, Yusei," laughed Goodwin as he aimed a punch at his stomach.

"No, but it's injuring you," snarled Yusei as he immediately grabbed his wrist and flipped him over to the floor hard. "I'm repaying you a hundred-fold for what you did to everybody here! Every lives you made suffer to, all because of your obsession of power and destruction!" Goodwin growled angrily as he quickly got up; that impact had actually damaged him.

But not damaged enough to lunge at the hybrid in a fury. Goodwin slammed Yusei into a wall, his robotic left hand gripped at his neck. "You'll never win this battle, Yusei!" he growled as his eyes flashed silverish. "Give up, and I'll let that girl, Akiza, live from her 'unfortunate' demise." Yusei snarled as he gripped at the cybernetic arm and squeezed on it.

"What are you doing?!" gasped Goodwin as he saw the metal crushing by the hybrid's intense strength. "Let go of it! Let go of my arm!" Yusei simply glared at him and suddenly ripped the arm off the prototype.

"Looks like you underestimated me like you did with my father," growled Yusei as he threw the robot arm aside. "You're now at a disadvantage here, Goodwin. There's nothing you can do but die." Goodwin stared at him and suddenly laughed almost insanely.

"Disadvantage?! I think not, Yusei!" laughed Goodwin. "You shouldn't lower your guard; that's how your barbaric father died! Even without an arm, I can still defeat you!"

"We'll see about that!" Yusei turned his head and saw Jack in the doorway.

"Jack, where's Mom and Akiza?" he questioned.

"They're fine, but nevermind them," replied Jack. "Just remember what we fought for several months ago; remember what I said if you lose, Yusei. If you lose, then it's over." Yusei glanced at him then at glared back at Goodwin with his jet-black eyes.

"You're right, Jack," he muttered. "I've been knew what I must do, it's the only way that me and Akiza can have new lives together with Kichirou." He slowly walked sideways as he continued to glare at the prototype. "It's the only way for everyone to have a new life." He immediately charged at Goodwin, who cackled at the anticipated attack.

"Don't tell me you're trying to kick again, Yusei!" the prototype laughed as he tried to grab him. But Yusei suddenly came behind him and brutally punched at the side of his head. Goodwin slammed harshly towards his desk before tumbling to the floor. The prototype coughed out blood as he shakily emerged from the pile of broken wood. "How . . . . how did you do that?" he wheezed as he stood up.

"I told you that you underestimated me, Goodwin," growled Yusei, flexing his clawed fingers. "Next time, I'm not holding back." But Goodwin sneered crazily as he glared at Yusei.

"Don't be so overconfident, _vampire_!" he laughed as he bared his fangs. "I don't care about you being my test subject anymore, now I really want to kill you for good!" He suddenly vanished in front of the hybrid, who didn't see it coming. The next thing he knew, Goodwin appeared close to him and stabbed his hand into his abdomen. Yusei's eyes widened split-second before he felt the agoninzing pain as he screamed.

"Fuck!" he yelled in pain as he stumbled back, he choked out blood as he clenched at his wound. Goodwin laughed insanely at the unique hybrid, while Jack simply stood there as he glared observantly at them.

"Don't lose to him, Yusei!" shouted the pureblood. "You can still take him on! Don't forget what you're doing this for!" Yusei glanced at him before closing his eyes; why is he doing this for? To save his family. To help the experimental hybrids. To have new lives from the harsh treatments. To reveal what Goodwin truly is. "What are you waiting for, Yusei?" questioned Jack. "Save your family! Save everyone!"

Yusei opened his eyes and smirked as he glared at Goodwin. "I will," he replied as he readied for an attack. "I made a promise to everybody." He charged swiftly towards the prototype, who tried to dodged the attack, but was too slow to get out of the way. Yusei slashed at his face, blinding him in one eye as Goodwin screamed in intense pain.

"Yusei, you disgusting vampire!" screamed Goodwin as the side of his face was bleeding heavily. "I'll kill you and that damn witch!" Yusei jumped back as the prototype staggered forward, he glared ferociously at the hybrid as he breathed heavily. "Quit running away, Yusei!" he yelled angrily. "Come and fight me, unless you're afraid!"

Yusei coughed out blood again as he quickly glanced at his bleeding wound, he doesn't have much time. "I'm not afraid of you, Goodwin," he snarled as he glared at him. "I'm the one who will show those who you really are." Yusei then charged at him again, slamming him to the wall. Goodwin yelled in pain before pounded his fist to his face. Yusei didn't flinch from that sudden attack, as he immediately tossed him harshly across the room.

"This ends now, Goodwin!" snarled Yusei as he glared at severely crippled prototype. "There's nothing you can do to stop me!" Goodwin glared at him as he struggled to stand up.

"I . . . . I will kill you . . . ." he growled lowly, his face was drenched in blood as he shakily stood. "I'll . . . . kill every . . . . last . . . . one of you . . . . goddamn vampires!" Yusei coughed out blood once more as he crouched over a little in pain.

"No . . . . you won't win," he gritted. "I'm following the same path as my parents, going against people like you all because you used us for your sick gain for power. Your own fate lies before you, Goodwin, and it's death." Yusei calmly walked towards Goodwin, whose expression gradually turned into sheer panic.

"S-stay back!" yelled Goodwin as he took a step back. "You think you can win, Yusei?! Soon, every citizen in Neo Domino will know that a crazed vampire hybrid had killed the president of the Hunter Federation!"

"Because the president himself is an artificial vampire hybrid," Yusei said quietly as he stepped closer, his jet-black eyes appeared stoic rather than the intense rage he first had. "Face it, Goodwin, it's over for you," he said as he stood face-to-face with the panicked prototype.

"If you kill me . . . . you kill yourself," gritted Goodwin. Yusei simply narrowed his eyes and suddenly stabbed his hand into his chest. Goodwin stared wide-eyed at him then at his chest as his breathing hitched; his heart had been impaled.

"You didn't get my son, Goodwin," Yusei muttered. "You lose. I win." He immediately grabbed Goodwin by the neck and lifted him over himself. The dawning sun fell on the hybrid's face as he glanced at the large windows. "You're nothing more than a failed experiment," muttered Yusei as he tossed the prototype through the window, shattering the glass as Goodwin plunged towards the concrete ground.

"I . . . . I did it," muttered Yusei as he went towards the broken window and glanced down at the lifeless body splattered across the ground. He laughed quietly as he staggered back before collapsing to the floor.

"Yusei, are you all right?" asked Jack as he ran up to him and knelt beside him. Yusei glanced up to him and touched his wound.

"I . . . . wish I could see the look on my Dad's face if he found out what I had done," he mumbled as he weakly smiled. "Jack . . . . you think I'm going to make it out of here alive?"

"You better," huffed Jack. "I don't think your family would like that if you die right now."

"Yeah, you're right," muttered Yusei quietly as his eyes turned back to normal colbalt. "Besides, I want to see Kichirou growing up in my own eyes . . . . " He then slowly closed his eyes as darkness took over his consciousness.

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

_"Yusei!" cried Akiza as Yusei woke up and immediately hugged him. "I'm so glad that you're okay!" Yusei smiled as he hugged back and kissed her lips._

_"I'ts okay, Akiza," he whispered. "It's just a little injury."_

_"A little?" questioned Sarah as she walked into the spare bedroom. "You were out for a couple of days, Yusei." Yusei sat up and stared at the now faded scar on his abdomen. "You were lucky that it wasn't fatal, that would have been devastating," Sarah muttered happily as she hugged her son. "It would have made me so heartbroken, Yusei."_

_"Mom . . . . I'm sorry," Yusei said quietly as he hugged both of them. Just then, Rua and Ruka peeked in._

_"Yusei! You're okay, you're okay!" Rua exclaimed happily as they ran up to them. "We were so worry about you, but I said 'Yusei will pull through, you'll see', and Ruka was crying about you!"_

_"You were crying, Rua," sighed Ruka. "Besides, I'm the one who said that Yusei will pull through. Quit telling lies about stuff." Yusei smiled at the twins' arguements before hearing commotions outside._

_"Is someone else here?" he asked._

_"Yeah, Miss Sarah's friend and two more vampires are talking to each other," replied Ruka. "Rua got scared at the tall blonde one."_

_"That's because I thought he was gonna eat me!" yelled Rua. "He's an actual 'vampire' vampire, with big wings and everything!"_

_"Jack's here?" questioned Yusei as he got out of bed._

_"And that hybrid you saved, Yusei," replied Akiza. Yusei walked out of the spare bedroom and glanced down below; he saw Jack having a conversation, or rather, a mild argument with ex-hunter Saiga in the living room. He then glanced at Kiryu sitting quietly in a chair at a far corner with his arms in casts. Jack looked up and smirked._

_"Well, looks like the freak is out of his slumber," he muttered as Yusei walked downstairs. "Are you well enough to walk around?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," replied Yusei. "What happened after I . . . ."_

_"The public found out about the real truth of the Hunter Federation after you guys escaped," answered Saiga. "They also found out about Goodwin's real side. Now the headquarters is no more, along with the Arcadia Movement."_

_"Wow . . . . I didn't think Neo Domino would react like that," Yusei muttered before glancing at Kiryu. "What about the other artificial vampires that was there?"_

_"Unfortunately, they had to be killed because of the unethical experiments," Saiga replied. "He's actually the only survivor. He said that you took pity on him and let him live."_

_"I didn't take actual pity on him, I simply wanted him to have a real life."_

_"Does that means I have to thank you?" questioned Kiryu suddenly, grinning a little._

_"You don't have to," Yusei replied quietly. Kiryu blinked in mild surprise before laughing quietly._

_"Well, I feel like it," he replied. "That girl over there, I should thank her too for not killing me. But she did quite a number on me." He laughed as he put his injured arms up._

_"What a crazy freak," Jack muttered under his breath as he crossed his arms. Yusei, on the other hand, simply smiled before glancing upstairs. Akiza was standing there with Kichirou in her arms. Yusei ran back upstairs and walked up to her._

_"How is he doing?" he asked quietly, touching his son's head._

_"He's happy that his father's okay," she smiled. Yusei smiled as he kissed her lips deeply, as Kichirou wiggled in excitement._

Yusei tiredly stared at the ceiling as he laid on the couch from his deep thinking; five years had passed since Neo Domino found out about the Hunter Federation. Since then, attitudes had changed against the vampires and they were allowed back to the city in a special area just for them. The unique hybrid's home was now a simple townhouse with a basement/garage that often doubled as his repair shop.

His mother, Aiko, was still a caretaker to now high-schoolers Rua and Ruka back at the Tops. As for Ichirou and Akane, they traveled around the country but they ocassionally visit back to Yusei and his family.

Yusei was about to close his eyes when he heard small footsteps coming from upstairs. He glanced at who was coming and it was a little boy. The boy had messy dark maroon hair and stared at Yusei with deep, golden amber eyes as he walked closer.

"What is it, Kichirou?" Yusei asked as he sat up.

"Yukiza wants you, Daddy," replied Kichirou.

"For what?"

"I dunno," shrugged the boy. Yusei sighed as he stood up and walked upstairs along with his son. They then walked into the living when Yusei glanced at a 22-month-old toddler with tiny black pigtails sitting on a carpet with a sippy cup. The toddler looked up with her greyish-blue eyes and got up.

"Daddy! Daddy!" chided the toddler as she waddled towards him.

"What is it, Yukiza?" smiled Yusei as he knelt in front of her. Yukiza put her sippy cup in front of him.

"Milk, Daddy," she said simply. Yusei took the cup and shook it a little.

"There's some milk in there," he smiled as he gave it back to her. "You didn't drink it all." Yukiza simply smiled before waddling away as she drank.

"Are you going out again, Daddy?" asked Kichirou as his father stood up. "Uncle Crow's gonna be mad again if you're late."

"I know that," replied Yusei. He glanced down at his T-shirt, it was smudged with dirt and oil from working on a motorcycle he had gotten some time ago. "Did your mother do the laundry?" he asked as he took off his shirt.

"Yes, I did." Yusei glanced to his side and saw Akiza holding a laundry basket. The woman still looked young despite the fact that she dressed like a homemaker, her maroon hair grew just past her shoulders over the years. "When are you going to do the laundry, you slacker?" she huffed as she placed the basket onto the coffee table.

"Did you forget the last time I tried?" smiled Yusei as he walked up to her and hugged her. "I almost flooded the house." Akiza smiled a little before the hybrid kissed her deeply.

"Eeewwww!" whined Kichirou, sticking his tongue out before running to the kitchen. Yusei laughed softly before kissing Akiza's lips again and then at her neck.

"Yusei, not tonight," muttered Akiza as she nudged him away. "You have to go on patrol, remember?"

"Yes, I do," sighed Yusei, taking a clean shirt and putting it on. "It's just that I want you now."

"You always say that, that's why you were late the last time you were on patrol."

"Only for twenty minutes," replied Yusei. Akiza laughed a little at his excuse.

"You said you just needed five minutes that time," she laughed as she turned to the kitchen. Suddenly, Yusei hugged her tightly from behind and nuzzled at her neck.

"This time . . . . I want more than that," he whispered as his hands caressed her flat stomach. Akiza blinked in surprise and glanced back at him.

"You want another baby?" she asked quietly. Yusei nodded as he kissed her neck lightly.

"Just one more," he muttered as he kissed her cheek. "I want another one to grow inside of you."

"I'm not a baby maker, Yusei," retorted Akiza as she bopped him lightly in the head.

"I know that," Yusei replied quietly, ignoring the harmless hit. "You're more than that; you're my wife and the mother of my two children." He turned her around and kissed her lips. "And the mother of my future third." Akiza sighed deeply as she hugged back.

"You want one now?" she muttered. "Even though the first two pregnancies had little complications, my body can't handle it right now." Yusei sighed as he kissed her forehead.

"Then when's a good time?" he asked quietly.

"We'll wait a few months and then we'll try," replied Akiza, smiling. Yusei smiled back as he kissed her lips just as Yukiza waddled by.

"Mommy!" chided the toddler, tugging at her mother's apron as she held out her sippy cup. "Milk! Mommy, milk!" Akiza frowned a little as she took it.

"Again? That's your fourth cup today," she muttered as she went to the kitchen and Yukiza and Yusei followed her. "You're just like your father. Just a little bit more and it's straight to bed."

"Yay!" smiled Yukiza as she clapped her little hands. Kichirou, meanwhile, glanced out the window as the sun had completely set under the horizon.

"Daddy, it's time to go," he said, pointing at the window.

"All right," replied Yusei. He knelt down to his daughter and kissed her forehead before patting his son on his head. "I'll see you guys later," he smiled as he stood up. He then kissed Akiza on her lips. "I'll see you, too."

"Be safe," smiled Akiza.

"Bye, Daddy," said Kichirou, waving his hand.

"Bye-Bye," Yukiza smiled.

Yusei left the house and immediately leapt to the rooftops of other buildings to catch up with his friends nearby. Near the invisible border to the human side of Neo Domino, Crow, Jack, and Kiryu were waiting for the unique hyrbid, who was catching his breath a little.

"You're late," muttered Jack as he glared at him.

"Just by two minutes, Jack," argued Yusei. "I have an excuse this time."

"Every excuse involves boning your wife, Yusei," sneered Kiryu. "It's nothing new, coming from the latest vampire leader."

"No, this is different," replied Yusei. "We were discussing about having more children."

"That sounds great," Crow smiled, patting his friend on the back.

"Just what we need, more freaks in Neo Domino," Jack muttered.

"Hey, watch it, Jack," the unique hybrid said sternly. The pureblood simply grunted apologetically.

"Bet that'll make your mother and uncle happy, right Yusei?" smiled Crow. "Do your kids show any psychic powers yet?"

"Only Kichirou shows something but it's no more than hovering a ball in the air," Yusei replied as he stared at the city lights. "Mom and Ichirou passed their position as vampire leader to me since I deserve it," he sighed. "Not because I'm just a grandson of the legendary vampire leader, but because I proved that I can protect my family."

"Guess that makes me next in line since I'm still lookin' out for those ophans," smirked Crow.

"Get real," scoffed Jack. "The next in line should be a pureblooded vampire, like me."

"But you wouldn't want to be with a pureblooded female anyway," Kiryu smiled. "I once saw you making googly eyes at that blue-haired policewoman."

"What did you say?!" Jack yelled, his face flustered in embarrassment.

"What was her name, Mikage?" laughed Crow, only to be in the headlock by the pureblood.

"Calm down, you guys," Yusei said, and Jack let go of Crow. "Let's hurry up and patrol the city, from the other vampires who want to harm the peace we have with the humans."

"Right," his friends said in unison as they stood at the edge of the rooftop.

"Yusei," Jack smirked as he glanced Yusei, who glanced back.

"Yeah?" he smirked, knowing what the pureblood usually says on every patrol.

"Don't fuck it up, leader," Jack advised.

"Had I ever?" Yusei smiled as the four went their separate ways into the city of humans.

* * *

**THE END.**

That's it. It's done. I hope you had great time reading my fic.

Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna listen to 'Cross Game' by my favorite band Alice Nine. Yays!

Once again, I couldn't upload my other stories because I'd written them in notebooks and they're in storage.

I'll upload a new fic ASAP!


End file.
